Hell Island-25th Hunger Games
by SexyBonBon
Summary: Hey there! I welcome you to submit to my second SYOT. What do you get when you put twenty-four unstable/frightened teenagers, voted into The Games by their District, forced to kill each other and face fear, bigger than life itself? Hell Island. Will your tribute survive or will they fall in this not-so paradise get away? SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you might have seen my other story 'Chosen Warriors' published not too long ago. Well, I decided to make that my third SYOT. It is a very long-winded, in-depth story that I need to plan out and improve my writing before I get to it. So, instead, my second SYOT and follow on from '24 to Life' will be 'Hell Island'. I am on the first night in my current story and have an amazing set of characters. I can't wait to meet the ones you submit to this one. This story is connected to 'Chosen Warriors', hence why the twist is mentioned down below but it not be mentioned in the story. Unless someone's sibling was put forward for the first twist. Enjoy and I hope you submit. The twist for this story is the second twist announced- Robin.**

* * *

 **President Howlet POV:**

I open the golden envelope that had been sealed twenty-five years ago. The crowd was silent, I could feel the people of the District's holding their children closer. The only sound was from me as I pulled the white card free from it paper tomb. I gave a smile to the crowd as I positioned myself in front of the microphone, ready to break the news.

"As a reminder to the people of The Districts that our past decisions affect our children's future and that skill is decided by your upbringing, this year...there...there will be no twist," I trailed off at the end, confused by the words I was reading. The crowd in front of me started scream for a twist, scream for me to give them what I had promised but even I was shocked.

"Let the President speak!" my assistant Hang shouted at the angry crowd. I waited until they had once again, become silent before I continued.

"Instead, each District will have the opportunity to volunteer their children for the Games. These children will have to be between the age of five and seven years old and only two from each district shall be chosen; one male and one female. However, the families of the chosen children shall be paid half that of a victor, every six months until their child's death. The group of lucky children, The Chosen, the best of their District, will be taken away to The Capitol where they will train for ten years, when they will take part in the thirty-fifth Hunger Games," Some people cheered but most seemed shaken by the idea. Whoever thought of this twist was a twisted soul.

"On their ten year anniversary of being chosen, all twenty-four children will be handed over to the public. The public, here, in The Capitol, will vote for their favorite twelve tributes. The tributes with the most votes will go into the Games...the losing tributes will...they will be executed," The crowd stayed silent, a few people clapping and cheering.

"What about this year?" someone asked for the from the front row.

"Yeah, we want our twist," another one growled. The rest of the public started to scream in anger, live on T.V. I turned to Hang and told him to run an get me another golden envelope, we would be short, but it would stop an uprising. Hang shushed the crowd as I opened the envelope.

"As a reminder to those in doubt, through the generosity of Panem and the Capitol, this year's tributes shall be voted for by those within their districts. You may vote for whom you believe the most worthy amongst you to fight in your name during the 25th annual Hunger Games, and the first quarter quell!" I shouted. The crowd was silent for a few seconds before they started cheering. Two games that involved voting? This year was going to cost a lot of money but I was the president, I could do what I wanted, it just meant the Districts had to work harder.

* * *

 **So your character will have been voted in by their District. Make sure they have a reason for being voted in. No one would be sent in because they spilt their milk one time and now everyone hates them or because they are too sweet. Otherwise, have fun! Form and tribute list is on my profile. -Robin.**


	2. Past Victors and Mentors

_**The tribute List is on my profile and there are open slots.**_

 _ **I thought I would give people an overview of past Arenas and Victors. Down below you will find a small amount of information on them. The victor of the 24th will be announced when they win.**_

* * *

 **Victors:**

 **1st:**

 _Victor: Fedelma Dafne_

 _District: District 6_

 _Arena: Field_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 38_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Not having the luxury of time on their hands, The Capitol was forced to place the tributes in a natural field. It took days for the tributes to start dying in large numbers but when fear and hunger set in, almost everyone was willing to kill. Fedelma was brutal in her killing style. She was untrained and her attacks were crude and messy but it worked as she emerged as Panem's first ever victor. She never stops eating in fear that she will become a killer again if she does._

 **2nd:**

 _Victor: Lujza Darejan_

 _District: District 5_

 _Arena: Rural Town_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 38_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: The Capitol still didn't have the funds to create mind blowing arenas so a small town was a cheap but effective way to provide punishment and entertainment. Lujaz was a volunteer, wanting to have a chance at the large cash prize. He slaughtered anyone in his path in a sadistic and twisted way, killing a small twelve-year-old from One to gain his victory. Lujaz is now a dashing, middle-aged man who has no regrets about volunteering as him and his family now live in luxury._

 ** _3rd:_**

 _Victor: Amira Mellan_

 _District: District 10_

 _Arena: Boggy Countryside_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 39_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: The arena that sucked tributes down to their deaths and left every tribute coated in mud. It was a miss with the Capitol but Amira made up for that. She was famous for pinning the young male from District Five down and cutting off each one of his limbs in punishment for killing her ally. Amira hates The Capitol and is very open about her hatred._

 ** _4th:_**

 _Victor: Valentina Daley_

 _District: District 11_

 _Arena: Small Castle_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 38_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: This was the first year a Head Gamemaker was hired and the public loved it. This Arena was known as the year the tributes were dressed as knights and the first Career. Despite being trained, he had only been training for a year and was killed off by Valentina's ally. Valentina then stabbed her ally, leaving her as the victor._

 ** _5th:_**

 _Victor: Augusto Nuh_

 _District: District 2_

 _Arena: Open woodland with a hunting lodge._

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 37_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: He was part of the second set of Career's to enter the Games. He and his District partner were able to take over the hunting lodge due to their skill. However, later that night, Augusto killed his ally in her sleep, taking out his biggest threat. He then proceeded to hunt anyone he could find. Despite being untrained compared to current Careers, he was more skilled than most of the tributes in the arena, making him the undeniable victor. Augusto was very open about his training, angering Districts like One who called it unfair._

 ** _6th:_**

 _Victor: Roberto Salli_

 _District: District 9_

 _Arena: Mill_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 33_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Roberto survived purely because_ of _his arena. It was based off the mills in his District, the mills he worked in, leading him to know all the hiding places and passages it held. He would jump out at tributes, slit their throats and then vanish once more. He was attacked in the final two, leaving him with a missing eye._

 ** _7th:_**

 _Victor: Marianne Noureddine_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: A Village_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 34_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: District One was angered by District Two's trained tributes so decided to play dirty themselves. Not only was Marianne trained, she was beautiful, stunning even. Every man during her Games was attracted to her. Marianne used this to her advantage, seducing men and killing them when their guard was down. She is famous for killing the District two male this way and then suffocating his District partner who tried to defend him. She then turned to the camera's, painting a one on her forehead in their blood and laughing at District two. She caused riots, leading to her family being assassinated._

 ** _8th:_**

 _Victor: Olaf Anargyros_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: A museum_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 31_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Olaf was a laughing stock for Panem. He was untrained and reaped from his District. He ran away from everything and cried at the mere sight of another tribute. He only won because he pushed a pile of dinosaur bones on the District 3 tribute. His fellow victor from one to this day refuses to speak to him but Augusto see's him like a brother, rubbing him in District One's face whenever he got the chance._

 ** _9th:_**

 _Victor: Irén Oriane_

 _District: District 2_

 _Arena: Manor House_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 30_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Another trained Career. She took over a large section of the manor house, killing any tribute she found. However, she found it difficult with all the secret rooms so instead, set fire to the house, killing the tributes who ran from it._

 ** _10th:_**

 _Victor: Gerhard Liboria_

 _District: District 7_

 _Arena: A School_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 29_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Gerhard refused to play the Game at first, hiding in a room and refusing to come out. However, as hunger and fear set in, he started to hunt. His most famous kill was that of a District Eight boy who hid in a broom closet. Gerhard hacked through the wood with his axe, pulled the boy through the gap and slammed his axe into their chest._

 ** _11th:_**

 _Victor: Mags Flanagan_

 _District: District 4_

 _Arena: Valley_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 29_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Mags came before Careers were a thing in District Four. She wasn't trained but she knew how to fish, staying by the river living off fish and nuts. She didn't make a kill until the final two. She was attacked by the male from District Ten. There was a struggle, the other tribute damaging Mags vocal cords in the process, but Mags won by knocking the boy out and drowning him._

 ** _12th:_**

 _Victor: Auguste Sidonie_

 _District: District 6_

 _Arena: Housing Estate_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 29_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Auguste was an orphan struggling with depression when she entered the Games. During her week in the Capitol, she took drugs, trying to overdose but each time being rescued. Auguste loved the arena, finding the houses to be beautiful and living in them like she would have done back in her District. Cooking food, cleaning the sides, it was perfect for her. However, when anyone attacked her, she saw it as a threat, trying to take her happiness away and killed them in some of the most brutal way anyone had ever seen. One of these deaths was when she held the District Seven's boys head to the fire before pushing him in. Once she won, people said that she didn't deserve it due to having no one to go back to. This upset Auguste and she refuses to speak to anyone in her District._

 ** _13th:_**

 _Victor: Giacomo Frieda_

 _District: District 3_

 _Arena: Church_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 27_

 _Brief Overview Of Games:_

 _She grabbed an axe from the bloodbath and during the final night, Giacomo lured the careers into the prayer room before cutting down the wooden pillar that she had been chipping away at every night. The roof from above them, crashed down, killing all of them and leaving Giacomo, who had ran from the room when it started to fall down, as the victor._

 ** _14th:_**

 _Victor: Sibylla Devnet_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: Potato Farm_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 32_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: During the bloodbath, Sibylla was attacked by the male from two, causing the girl to run off and fend for herself. At first, the field seemed like nothing special but Sibylla knew its secrets. She realized they were potatos. She started to eat them raw, only finding out later that if they were not modified by The Capitol, she would have fallen ill. She became the strongest tribute left, killing the District Nine and Eleven tributes when they tried to cook the potatoes. There was no food at the bloodbath so the careers were weak too, leading Sibylla to a lucky victory._

 ** _15th:_**

 _Victor: Sebastienne Rasheed_

 _District: District 3_

 _Arena: Slums of a large city._

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 31_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Sebastienne allied from the start with his district partner for sponsors and protection. They hid throughout their Games, only being attacked once by the male from District Ten, breaking the young female's arm. When it got to the final five, three cannon's went off in quick succession, the buildings around them starting to collapse. They tried to run but they ended up cornered. While his ally panicked, Sebastienne hit her on the head with a rock. Then the buildings stopped falling. He struck her over and over again until the men on the hovercraft stopped him._

 ** _16th:_**

 _Victor: Musa Séverin_

 _District: District 8_

 _Arena: Frozen Lake_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 23_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: The Games only lasted two days, most of the tributes dying on the first night due to the cold. The only tributes who survived were those who managed to nab a tent from the bloodbath. Waking up to only Seven tributes left, Musa waited in her tent, attempting to fish with some line and a box of maggots she had taken from the start of the Games. She even went as far as to eat most of the maggots due to hunger. By mid-day, there were only four tributes left, three falling through ice while trying to get fresh water. Then by the evening, one of the tributes dies from lack of shelter. When Musa is getting ready to bed down for the night, she was attacked by the pair from seven. There was a struggle, Musa accidentally killing the male tribute. Angered, the female attacked but only being 12 years old, Musa was able to get the upper hand and drown her in the icy waters._

 ** _17th:_**

 _Victor: Woof Casino_

 _District: District 8_

 _Arena: Cave_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 25_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Woof hid throughout his Games, never even looking a tribute in the eye, let alone killing them. The Arena collapsed, killing off all the remaining tributes, aside from Woof. This was the first time a Gamemaker was killed for something going wrong with the Arena._

 ** _18th:_**

 _Victor: Marjo Lonán_

 _District: District 4_

 _Arena: Flooded Hills_

 _Age of Victory: 18_

 _Current Age: 24_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Current Gamemakers first arena. Ventoni Drinkle wanted to prove herself after the last Gamemaker failed so badly. She created an arena full of water that no matter where you was or how high you were, you was stood in one foot of water. She wanted the tributes to suffer from infections due to being in the water day in and day out, making them more angered and brutal in their killing. It worked as by the fifth day, there were only two tributes left, most of the fallen being killed off brutally in order for their killer to win and get out of the hellish Arena. However, being from District Four, Marjo understood waterways and was able to dig up rock and clay, building a dam and creating himself a small seven-foot patch of land, his feet safe and dry. When it was the final two, Marjo was filtering some water through his sock when he saw the final tribute, trying to wade through the water. Marjo ran at them, pushing them into the water and cutting their feet, puss exploding from under the infected skin. Not able to stand and too weak from infection, the other tribute died, leaving_ Marjo _as the victor. Marjo was the first Career from District Four, his victory leading his District to warm to the idea of training._

 ** _19th:_**

 _Victor: Astrid Sudheer_

 _District: District 2_

 _Arena: Glass ball in space._

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 21_

 _Brief Overview Of Games:_ Ventoni _shocked The Capitol with this one. It was a glass ball, the outside was a_ space-like _setting. The cornucopia was in the_ center _of the ball and every walkway was made from glass. Some tributes cried in fear of the Games and arena. Astrid was frightened too but used her fear to drive her. It was a rather normal Games until the final five. All the final tributes were forced into a small room when the airlock at the end was opened, sucking the tributes_ backward _. Astrid used the force of the vacuum to send her spear through three of the tributes. She then kicked her District partner towards the vacuum, leaving her as the victor. Astrid has never fully recovered from her Games and is frightened of heights and silence._

 ** _20th:_**

 _Victor: Leontina Hun_

 _District: District 4_

 _Arena: Rabbit Hole_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 21_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: This was the first year The Capitol tried to use a different Gamemaker and alternate between_ Ventoni _and Sita_ Bullon _. After the bloodbath, the arena closed in on itself, sending the tributes into a twisted version of wonderland. In the first few hours, seven tributes were killed by walking playing cards while nine were killed by zombie rabbits. Leontina was running with three other tributes, each one falling behind and being torn apart by the mutts. Then bam, Leontina fell down a rabbit hole_ within _a rabbit hole and kept falling until she was lowered gently to the floor by oversized birds. She was surrounded by large hedgehogs who forced her to strangle the poor_ twelve-year-old _from District Three to death. The Capitol hated it, finding it too hard to follow, Sita_ Bullon _being executed. However, they did keep the idea of the Games involving mutts._

 ** _21st:_**

 _Victor: Rayyan Margrét_

 _District: District 1_

 _Arena: Theatre_

 _Age of Victory: 16_

 _Current Age: 19_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: After the mess that was the previous year, The Capitol told_ Ventoni _to play it safe. The Games went without a hitch until the final three. Rayyan was thrown from the third floor, shattering his spine on the chairs below. As he lay there dying, he heard the male from Four kill the other tribute, disemboweling them. Then the male from Four started screaming about not being announced as the victor. He shouted that they should be thankful for him, that he was a good career. When there was no answer, he started to mock The Capitol and saying he wanted to watch them burn. In fear for her life_ Ventoni _caused the balcony he was stood on to crumble, sending him down to his death, breaking his head on the chairs near Rayyan. Rayyan was announced as the_ victor _but regrets it due to being fully paralyzed._

 ** _22nd:_**

 _Victor: Lelio Órfhlaith_

 _District: District 11_

 _Arena: Underwater_

 _Age of Victory: 15_

 _Current Age: 17_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: This was the President's design, she gave Ventoni a year to complete the Arena. The tributes were all underwater, except they could breathe, see, and speak perfectly. There was drag, they could swim, but it was impossible to drown and they could hear one another. Since normal combat was difficult, most people ended up tangling others in ropes to strangle them. Lelio swam away, and in the final few, was found by the last career floating near the surface. She knew that she couldn't go above the water, she tried it and started to drown in the air, so was hovering just near the edge in the hope of staying out of the way. They fought, and in the ensuing chaos, Lelio managed to shove the career above the water, and in a panic, while trying to swim lower, her foot broke the surface of the water, whacked the guy around the head, and knocked him out. He drowned in the air, floating on the surface, and Lelio won._

 ** _23rd:_**

 _Victor: Hix May_

 _District: District 6_

 _Arena: Swamp_

 _Age of Victory: 17_

 _Current Age: 18_

 _Brief Overview Of Games: Hix camouflaged herself for her Games, choosing to hide from her killers rather than fight them. However, during the final two, she was attacked by the male from District Three, being forced to slit the boy's throat. It traumatized Hix and she now seeks comfort in the drug,morphling._

 **24th:**

Victor: Atlas Geo

District: 2

Arena: Redwood Forrest

Age of Victory: 18

Current Age: 19

Brief Overview Of Games: Atlas came out of the Games after 17 days with a kill count of five. During the Games, he had a romance with Lavina Zephyrus from District One. During the final fight, Ezra Talcot of District Four, sliced through Atlas' leg and smashed his collar bone. Atlas had his collar bone fixed but sadly lost his leg, spending most of his victory tour in crutches or a chair.

 **Mentors For The Twenty-Fith Hunger Games.**

 **Down below, you will find the list of mentors for this year's Games. The latest victors are picked from that District due to the Games progressing and gaining a victory becoming harder. District's with two mentors, the male tribute will be mentored by the male victor while the female tribute are mentored by the female victor of their District. For District's with only one mentor, both tributes will share that victor. Districts with no victor will be given access to resources other Districts are banned from, such as past Game footage.  
**  
District 1:

Male: Rayyan Margrét

Female: Sibylla Devnet

District 2:

Male: Atlas Geo

Female: Astrid Sudheer

District 3:

Male: Sébastienne Rasheed

Female: Giacomo Frieda

District 4:

Male: Leontina Hun

Female: Mags Flanagan

District 5:

Male: Lujza Darejan

Female: N/A

District 6:

Male: N/A

Female: Hix May

District 7:

Male: Gerhard Liboria

Female: N/A

District 8:

Male: Woof Casino

Female: Musa Séverin

District 9:

Male: Roberto Salli

Female: N/A

District 10:

Male: N/A

Female: Amira Mellan

District 11:

Male: N/A

Female: Lelio Órfhlaith

District 12:

Male: N/A

Female: N/A


	3. Cruel World

**Short chapter but I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 ****

 **Fedelma Dafne, Victor of First Annual Hunger Games-District 6:**

I pushed the end of the syringe into my arm, letting the morphling race through my veins. I shivered as it entered my bloodstream and leaned backwards in my chair and shut my eyes. I had stayed away from the drugs, finding ways to cope with being a victor so my daughter, Acacia, didn't have to see me turned into the wreck I had become.

I tried to stay away from the horrid substance after her death, after I watched the male from Two and soon to be victor, shoot arrow after arrow into my little girl's helpless body. She screamed and cried for my help but there was nothing I could do. When the female from One stabbed her in the head, ending her suffering, my world fell apart.

When the nightmares woke me up at night, when the cameras wouldn't leave me alone, when I had flashbacks, I had nothing good in the world to remind me that life was worth living. The drug was the only thing that helped me forget, making me numb and unaware of the cruel world around me.

My vision started to twist as I injected myself again, the sound of my daughters dying screams echoing through my head and haunting my every waking moment. The bartender came over and shooed me out of the bar and into the wet, cold and dark alleyway.

"You think we have a chance this year? I mean, we get to vote in who we want," a balding man said from next to me as he took another swig of his drink.

"Like hell, we will either get a psycho that burns themselves out or some kid that doesn't deserve it...if they ain't rigged that is," another, short man growled, flicking some ash on the ground and placing the cigarette back up to his lips. _My little girl was helpless._

I turned away from them and threw up, watching the contents of my stomach mix with the rain that fell from the starless sky.

"Look's like someone has had a bit too much to drink!" one of them men laughed as I stumbled away, trying to stay upright.

"How about you come home with me, poppet?" the other one chuckled before breathing out a large cloud of smoke. I shook my head as I fell to my knees and started to shake.

"No, no t-thank y-you," I said as my stomach started to burn and my head started to spin.

"Woah, are you okay?" one of the men asked as he put out his cigarette and ran over to me. Before he could reach me, I fell to the ground and started convulsing. Foam spilled out my mouth as my body started to shake uncontrollably. One of the men ran off to find help why the other tried to stop the blood that ran from my nose and mouth. I just wanted to be with Acacia again.

* * *

 _ **Capitol report, March 24th 0025**_

 _Panem is mourning today as we remember our very first victor, Fedelma Dafne of District Six. She passed away in the early hours of the morning from natural causes. Some fans believe it is from a broken heart, due to the loss of her daughter in the twenty-fourth Hunger Games. She was killed in eighth place by Lavina Zephyrus from District One. Our President and Panem send their best wishes to her family and friends during this tragic time. R.I.P to this mother, friend, victor and mentor._

 _FedelmaDafne April 4th 0015BP-March 4th 0025_

* * *

 **Yeah, I just killed a victor off. Don't worry, she wasn't a mentor so she won't affect anything. However, Hix will be broken about it.**

 **So this chapter is to give you a bit of insight into my writing (If you didn't read 24 to Life) and let you know that I am officially starting this story! Three chapters today, I am on a roll!**

 **So if you haven't already, put an alert on this story because I will be starting on the reapings tomorrow and I try to update as fast as I can.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. I look forward to writing your tributes and this story!**

 **-Robin.**


	4. District 1 Reaping

**First District chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

I watched the dog out of the corner of my eyes as it licked it's muddy paw. The identification line was moving slow and I was starting to get nervous. The dog looked harmless like it couldn't hurt a fly, but I had a lack of trust when it came to dogs. I used to love the animals until I was five years old.

The dog looked sweet, sleeping on the porch of a woman's house while she made apple pie in the kitchen. Now, I know not to wake a sleeping dog but then, I just wanted to cuddle it. I went up to the dog and flung my arms around it, hugging it tightly. The dog panicked and bit me, tearing part of my throat out. I stumbled backward and coughed up my own blood. The old woman screamed and ran to get help.

I was rushed to the District doctor, who also happened to be my mother. She was the best at her job but demanded that dog to be shot. The Peacekeepers agreed it was too dangerous and granted her wish. The old women didn't look at me the same until the day she passed away.

"Next," the man in front of me said, holding out his hand. They always placed female peacekeepers with the girls and males for the boys. I didn't care either way but I guess there was people out there who prefer someone of their own sex stabbing them with a needle. I didn't even flinch when the needle pierced through my skin. I hardly even felt the pain. Much worse had happened to me in my years of training.

I made my way to my row, holding my head high. I knew a few people from my class had voted for me this year. Any normal Games and I would have been the chosen volunteer anyway but this stupid rule meant it was harder to get in. I was clearly the best choice for the males but who knows what people would want. They could vote a rapist instead of me to compete. Yeah, we would get rid of some low life scum but we wouldn't be having a victory from them. Criminals were cowards when faced with danger, they needed someone like me to bring the crown home that was stolen from us last year. Lavina was so close to victory yet she just let herself go. Atlas' guard was down, all it took was a single stab and we would have had spoils for another year. We had gone too long without a victory.

"Now, our first lucky male is inside this envelope," Bauble sang as she pranced around the stage in a pink, skin tight jump suit and blue straight hair, waving two golden envelopes in the air. "Shall we see who the lucky young man is?" she said with a wide smile, opening the first envelope and turning to the cameras.

"Aurum Stark!" she called, throwing her arms wide and screaming to the sky. The crowd around me started to clap and cheer my name, cheering me onto victory. I smiled wide, running towards the stage, holding my head high as I climbed the steps. The clapping vanished when I stood with Bauble, the girl putting her arms around my waist.

"Why do you think they picked you?" she said, pushing the microphone towards me and tapping on the head. The crowd grew quiet as they waited for someone to say something about my condition. I might have survived the attack but the dog left something behind.

"I..can't..speak," I croaked, straining my throat to say those few words. I could still speak and make noise but it hurt every time. Over the years, I had become used to staying silent, everyone who knew me learnt sign language, just to speak to me.

"Oh," Bauble gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Em, well...onto our lucky female," she laughed, opening the next envelope. I smiled awkwardly at the camera's, hoping that no one would see weakness in the blunder.

* * *

 **Bellona Scythe POV:**

I passed the room in the justice building, grumbling to myself with my arms crossed. I pouted, sticking my tongue at the photo of the mayor every time I passed it. His chubby, red face made his eyes look small as they looked past me and out of the window. He wasn't better than me, the only thing he was better than me at was being fat a dumb.

"It's not fair," I growled, kicking the red velvet sofa. The door behind me swung opened making me jump and sit down, expecting the president herself to barge into the room and scream at me for my disrespect. Instead, it was just a regular old Peacekeeper.

"Will you be wanting to see some guests?" he asked, not even bothering to take his mask off.

"Yes then get out of my life!" I screamed, slamming my hand on the soft seating. He straightened his back, clicked his heels together and left. I look to the photo and scowled. "You did this," I growled as the door open again, this time my mother and father rushing in, crying as they did so.

"My baby!" my mother cried as she ran towards me, her arms out wide. Tears spilled from my green eyes. I hugged my mother tightly as my body trembled with fear, my father stroked my head from the side.

"It's not fair, I never did anything to them," I whimpered as my mother pulled away and wiped away my tears.

"I know, I know, they are just jealous of you," my father said grasping my hand and holding it tightly.

"What if I die-"

"You won't," my mother said quietly, clearly not trusting her own words.

"Of course she will win, we didn't put all that money into training for nothing," my father laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I gave them a soft smile and bowed my head.

"Thank you-"

"Times up-"

"I told you to fuck off, I don't want to go!" I screamed, stomping my feet and pouting. The Peacekeeper shrugged and held the door open for my parents. "No, please don't leave," I whimpered as my father pulled my mother away as she cried.

"I love you-"

"Make them pay!" I screamed, my parents, turning to look at me, "make anyone who voted for me feel my pain so they know how stupid they were!" I spat, a twisted smile on my lips. My father smiled, trying not to cry.

"Trust me they will, honey," he laughed, my mother, nodding. Once they had left, I sat down on the sofa and started to cry. No one else came to see me.

* * *

 **I was going to do Mentor POV's for each Reaping but I decided against it. Random Mentor POV's will pop up around the story, six during the train rides. The only one who will is Atlas and that is because he was the victor from my last story but after that, he is just a normal mentor. They also might appear at the end of some Games chapters, giving their view on what is happening.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked Bellona and Aurum. They are both a strong pair of tributes to start off with and I am very grateful for them. Let me know what you thought of these two.**

 **-Robin.**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**I don't have much to say as I don't feel that good today but I hope this chapter is okay. I hope everyone is having a good day.**

* * *

 **Logan Grey POV:**

My personal trainer blocked my punch, grabbing my arm and pulling it towards himself and flinging me over his shoulders. I winced when my jaw came into contact with the ground. I was forced onto my back as the rest of my body twisted, forcing me to allow my head to move it or risk breaking my neck.

"You leave yourself too open," my personal trainer sighed, covering his hands in chalk once more. My back ached as I sat up, my muscles screaming out in protest to my movement. "Come on, get back up, a career doesn't sit down and wait for death-" I cut him off as I picked up a mace from the weapon rack that was next to me and threw it at him. He was thrown to the floor, his ribs cracking and blood pooling in his mouth.

"Come on, get back up or are you weak?" I spat at him as he started to cry, pulling the mace off himself and throwing it across the room. "Ha, that's what I thought!" I growled as my little sister, Regge ran into the room. Her eyes widened at the site as she turned to go and get help.

"What you did was wrong and very, very fucking stupid," my father growled as he paced the room in front of me as I sat on an old wooden chair. My mother and uncle stood in the doorway, listening to my father lecture me.

"Give me a break, he was the one starting on me-"

"Yes, but then you come and tell me and we fire him, you don't kill the man!" he shouted. I wasn't used to being told off and I didn't like it. I glared and him, crossing my arms and looking away from him.

"Logan, do you know how much money it takes to get you out of situations like this?" my uncle said speaking up over my enraged father. I looked over to him and softened my gaze slightly. "Three months worth of pay, and that was just stopping the Peacekeepers taking you away," I knew he was right but he was still acting like it was a big deal.

"Oh sure, but you have a tone of it, you practically shit it out," I growled, crossing my arms and pouting. My father turned to his brother and sighed, slinking off.

"Just please try and think about your actions in the future, please," my father sighed as he walked out of the door, quickly followed by my mother and uncle. I was left by myself for a few moments until Regge appeared at the door, anger on her face.

"That man had a family, his wife was pregnant-"

"He shouldn't have made fun of me then!" I screamed, picking up a glass and throwing it on the floor. Regge didn't even flinch as she continued to glare.

"If you must only think about yourself, you just killed a man who is a loved friend, trainer and father because you felt like it. With the votes for who goes in the arena this year, it doesn't look very good for you, does it?" she snapped, stomping her feet.

"Bring it on, I am the best Two has and would be home in no time, then they will feel like idiots!" I laughed, throwing my arms out and spinning around.

"Then I won't miss you!"Regge cried before turning and storming out of the room. I didn't really care, I just felt sorry for the tributes if they did vote me in.

* * *

 **Atlas Geo POV:**

I sat cross-legged on the floor as Zeus stumbled around the garden, holding a building block in his hand. I watched him with a careful eye, letting him explore but being close enough just incase anything happened.

He walked towards the wall at the end of the garden and smiled, reaching out his arms. I cocked my head to see what he was looking at and smiled.

"Tiger," he gasped, running closer to the orange cat that hissed at him, he laughed as he picked up the speed but that cat had enough and jumped over the other side of the fence and vanished. Zeus faced dropped as he looked down at his hands, dropping his block. "Tiger?" he whimpered, turning back to me pouting.

"That was a cat," I smiled. His grey eyes lit up as he turned back to the fence.

"C-cat?"

"Yep," I chuckled. The little boy looked around the garden and smiled wide, drooling slightly.

"Cat!" he shouted, gesturing to a squirrel that scurried up the tree, away from the noisy child.

"That's a squirrel-"

"Cat!" this time he was pointing towards a bird that was singing away in the tree.

"No, that is a bird-"

"Cat!" this time he screamed the word, pointing behind me. I turned around to see Augusto stood at the back door looking confused.

"No, that is you father," I laughed, standing up and walking over to the dark haired man. Zeus, meanwhile decided to sit and build a tower with his blocks, saying the word over and over again.

"You teaching my son to think I am a cat there, Atlas?" Augusto said through a grin. I smiled back and shook my head as I turned to look at Zeus again. "He is a faster learner, he even learned to walk before you," this time he stuck his tongue out mocking me. Over the past six months I had finally mastered walking with my fake leg without crutches or a wheelchair. It felt nice to be able to walk again but it still felt strange.

"You looking forward to your first year of mentoring-"

"Nope, I have a feeling I won't do too well," I sighed, looking down at the floor. Augusto gave a shrug and patted me on the back.

"Don't let it get you down, you can't always win, some people just can't be saved…I learned that over the years. You could be doing this until you are forty so it's best to learn now," he was right, I couldn't stop mentoring until a male from Two won again. Even if the girl won, only Astrid would be free. I had to focus on the males if I was ever going to get out of this.

* * *

 **Hap Singer POV:**

I sat outside the training center, leaned against a wall as I tucked into the tuna wrap my mother had made me. I tore chunks off as I watched the sunset over the mountains, birds flying high overhead. I bathed in the final rays of sun one of the only times of day when this part of the training centre courtyard wasn't in shadow.

A bird chirped in the tree on the other end of the wall. I followed it with my blue eyes as it swooped down and landed a few feet away from me. The small bird cocked its head to the side and hopped towards me, one step and a time. I smiled and tore a bit off my wrap off. The bird, being startled by my movements, flew off, over into the tree and hid behind the leaves. I looked back up and shrugged, placing the torn food into my mouth and looking back at the setting sun.

"You little bitch!" someone screamed, throwing a bag towards my head. I ducked then looked up, my wrap slipping out of my hands and landing on the floor. A dark haired girl stormed towards me, her hazel eyes full of hatred. "You cheated!" she screamed, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Hello, Hatchet," I sighed, kicking my food and turning to walk away.

"How do you do it then?" another girl asked, running after me.

"I bet she is sleeping with the head trainer," Hatchet seethed, picking up her bag and flinging it over her shoulders.

"I only came eighteenth, you are making it seem like I came first," I groaned, turning to the two girls. Hatchet rolled her eyes and gave a shrug.

"True but bribing people to make yourself look better is childish,"

"I didn't-"

"Just because I am prettier than you," she said with a smirk, fluffing up her short brown hair. I scoffed, turning to walk away. "Oh, sorry, just because you are on your high horse about being the mayor's daughter!" she spat. Her friend started to laugh, holding her sides to make it seem funnier that it was.

"I have never used my status to make anyone feel inferior-"

"Bullshit, the whole town hates you for it!" her friend shouted, an amused smile on her face.

"Well, I bet the only reason she comes to training is to spy on girls," Hatchet laughed. My mouth swung open, letting out a small squeak. "Oh yeah, we noticed you looking at us all while we were getting changed, it is gross," she pulled a face and turned away from me.

"If the rumors are anything to go by she won't be around much longer anyway," Hatchet's friend sighed, turning away from me.

"True," Hatchet said with a shrug, walking away from me. She turned back around and started walking backward. "There are fucking campaigns for you to be this year's tribute, love!" she laughed, walking away with her nose to the sky.

I turned back to the sunset, it was almost gone and the noise had frightened the bird away from the tree now. I watched him fly away into the orange sky and wished I had the same freedom. If I wasn't feeling confused by something as simple as my sexuality, I wouldn't have cared what Hatchet said. Yes, I found females attractive, I even found Hatchet attractive but I also found men equally as attractive. So I was neither straight or gay. I wasn't sure what I was. However, if the girls were telling the truth, for once in their lives, I had bigger things to deal with rather than who I was really attracted to.


	6. District 3 Reaping

****Had a maths exam today T_T I am horrid at maths. I just hate it haha. Thankfully, I don't need to pass to go to university this September but it would still be nice to have it. I hope you enjoy Teje and Daniel, they were some fun characters to write and hope you find them fun to read!****

* * *

 **Teje Blair POV:**

First, I had to isolate the circuit and confirm that the power was off with a voltage tester. I took the pen like end and pressed into the wiring behind the light faceplate. I looked at the diagram I had drawn showing the colour and number of wires connected to each terminal, then proceed to release the terminal screws and pull the cores from them.

I connected the cores to the correct terminals of the new switch, and tightened the screws. Then checked they were clamping the cable cores firmly by giving the wires a slight tug.

"You know, you didn't need to call me, there are professionals for this," I sighed, placing the screwdriver in my mouth once more. I could see the mayor in the reflection of the mirror to my right, shrugging at my words.

"They don't work as cheaply as you students," he laughed, leaning against the wall and observing my work.

"So you are saying you would rather use the cheap option and not the safe one?" I asked, the screwdriver muffling my speech. The mayor laughed but didn't give me a reply. You would think with all the money his fat ass made, he would be able to afford a real electrician but nope, he went for students. I knew he was in safe hands with me, I was the best in my class with a bright future ahead of me but, I still wasn't out of the woods.

I had to finish my final years of school and then I could and get some real education in the sector. So far, I had gone off books and common sense. I had done a good job of it as I wasn't dead yet. I had been building robots since I was a child and wiring was my speciality. I personally thought I was ready to go straight into work but one year of an introduction wouldn't hurt, if anything I could prove how good I was.

* * *

 **Daniel Bo POV:**

Mrs Major scribbled on the board and my hand shot into the air. She ignored me at first so I started chanting her name while lifting myself off the chair. In the end, she gave up, sighing and turning towards me.

"Yes Mr Bo-"

"What does that word say?" I shouted, pointing towards the chalk board. The class started to laugh and a grin crawled across my face. Mrs Major shook her head as she waited for the class to calm down.

"It says Tuesday," she tried to smile but I could tell she was wishing I was not here. I gave a nod and sat down back in my chair. Waiting for her to continue. She waited for a moment, just to make sure I was seated and ready to listen.

"Right, anyway, today we will be-"

"What does Tuesday mean?" I asked, standing up with my hand raised in the air. I had to stop myself from laughing at the hatred in Mrs Major's eyes as she scowled at me and slammed her hand against the chalkboard.

"Out, Mr Bo!" she screamed, pointing towards the door. I walked out, my head hung low as the class erupted in laughter.

I spent most of the lesson, pulling faces through the window. The class would laugh and Mrs Magor would spend the next five minutes waiting for them to calm down. I found it rather amusing. I spent most of my days outside the classroom. My stupidity annoying my teachers. I didn't care though, they were cooped up in a classroom and I was free, who was the real winner here?


	7. District 4 Reaping

**I am very sorry about last night. I had a headache and found it hard to focus. I am back on track now, though! You should read Warrior by CaptainOfTheKeep, it is amazing. Very well written, interesting and a very good read.**

 **Skau is the girl who appeared in Ezra's final POV in the last chapter of 24 To Life.**

* * *

 **Skau Sheerwater POV:**

I bathed in the morning sun, smiling as it warmed me up. I liked the early mornings, the air was cool and calm, the only sound was the seagulls flying overhead, diving into the water and coming up a few seconds later with a small fish.

Behind me, my brother, Gemini, used all of his strength to haul the heavy nets onto the boat. I wanted to help him but my mother had told me to let him learn. He didn't enjoy fishing nor did he enjoy the early starts. He only did it to please my mother and myself. What I really needed was someone who liked helping me and being part of the crew.

A boy called Ezra Talcot used to help me, when my brother was too young to help and he would catch me struggling. He always seemed fascinated that I tried to keep the family fishing business going even after my father's death. He was charming and good looking so I guess it wasn't a surprise that I got a crush on him. From the age of eleven until I was seventeen, I debated asking him out. Last year, I finally gained the courage to ask him. Then he was reaped. I should have gone to say goodbye but I didn't want to take time away from people he cared about. I hoped he would make it back, then I could ask him but when Atlas chopped off his head, that dream was crushed. I guess it was for the best, someone like Ezra would never want a simple fishergirl like me. I was named after a seagull for crying out loud. He would have told me he was flattered but reject me and that would have been the end of it. I would rather have that than what happened to him.

"Do we really need all of these nets?" Gemini asked, hauling the cluster of fishing gear onto the boat.

"Do you intend to go into the water with nothing but your hands a catch them?" he seemed to think for a second before shaking his head. "Then good, start untangling them then," I said with a wink. He stuck his tongue out in return and started to get to work.

I looked out over the sea and how far it stretched. It seemed to go on forever, maybe it never stopped. I wondered if there were lands far beyond my reach, places very different from here. If I thought I would have a chance, I would take my family and go, riding the endless sea in search of new places but even now, in the early hours of the morning, the Peacekeeper ships were patrolling the border. If we even slightly fished outside of the area they allowed, our boat would be sunk before we could even try and turn back. I had seen happen myself, the people were killed before they even hit the water. Their ship just exploded.

I looked back at Gemini and my heart sank. Next year would be his first year in the reaping. It was unlikely he would be chosen but the threat still remained. However, at least he had a chance there. Even if we escaped the Peacekeepers, there is no telling if we would even find land. I might force him to die a slow and painful death from thirst and heat stroke. No. No matter how bad things got in Panem, it was always safer than what could happen out there.

* * *

 **Poseidon Wasser POV:**

The reaping was different this year. The criminals, the hated were the ones who were terrified. People like me, good people who worked hard to get what they wanted, were safe. We knew no one would vote us in, they had no reason to.

There was a line of boys behind me from the jail, about seven of them. Trying not to cry, was a convicted rapist, he was set to hang this afternoon. He twiddled with his stained, white top. He was crying but I could tell he wanted to be reaped. Today he faced certain death, in the Games, he could win and if he did, no one could touch him. He saw me looking and scowled, spitting on the floor behind me. I glared back and went back to what I was doing, some people just did not have any manners.

A few of the boys around me sniggered at the gesture, some of them friends from school.

"It was gross, not funny," I sighed, trying to shake off the mental image of the rapist. Samuel, a boy I had been friendly with since I was a toddler dropped his smile, turning to face me.

"So was what you father did but hey, at least you get new clothes," he snarled, turning away from me and facing the stage for the video we were shown every year. I couldn't say, even as the mayor's son, that I agreed with what it was about. We were still being punished for a war that happened twenty-five years ago. _This is how we remember our past, this is how we safeguard our future._ Didn't make much sense to me, surely it would just cause another uprising sooner or later.

"Now, our lucky girl this year is...Skau Sheerwater!" Our escort cheered with glee. I was expecting a criminal to walk forward but instead, the crowd parted, gasping as they did so. A young, blonde girl looked terrified as she look around her, hurt that people disliked her so much that they would volunteer her for a death Game. She only started moving when the Peacekeepers charged towards her. She walked slowly out of the crowd and towards the stage, looking at the floor in shock. Then she stopped, looked up and smiled.

She strutted to the stage, a large smile on her face and waved to the cameras, very different from the frightened girl that was there a moment ago. She didn't train, I would have seen her on one of my visits. No, as far as I knew, she was your average fishergirl. She had no need to look so happy.

"And our lucky boy is...Poseidon Wasser!" I expected the same gasps as when Skau's name was shouted but instead, people started to cheer. I was pulled towards the stage by the scruff of my neck and thrown at the steps. I looked back, I could feel the tears welling up inside of me but I had to stay strong. When I climbed the stairs and look my place next to Skau I realized something. People looked hurt by Skau's reaping, they seemed happy about mine. I looked over to my father who just turned away from my gaze, not even able to look me in the eyes. My mother turned away from him, comforting my crying siblings, both too young to take part in the Games. None of them wanted me back, they wanted me to go into that arena and die. They wouldn't get what they wanted, though. And if they did, I would make sure it haunted them forever.


	8. District 5 Reaping

**Sorry, this took so long, I needed a few more things before I could start writing. I hope you like these two. Oh and FYI, don't bet on the fact that Easter break means more updates, I have a lot of College work to get done BUT I will try to update once a day. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lux Hymenoor POV:  
**  
They were rushing the line this year, most children were being forced towards the square. I glanced over to my boyfriend Brites and frowned. He gave a shrug in reply and continued to walk forward. I was only three people away from having my finger pricked when a boy pushed me to the floor and took my place.

"Hey, what was-"

"Shut the fuck up, you fag!" He screamed, his face red with frustration. Brites looked back and clenched his fists.

"Look, leave him alone and go back to your place," he said calmly, placing his hand on the boys shoulder. The stocky male looked down at his hand and spat on it. Brites pulled it away and wiped it on his pants, glaring at the man, I have known Brites for years, he would never get into fights but the man was still pushing his luck.

"Next!" one of the Peacekeepers shouted at us. The red haired male smiled, crossing his arms and nodding for Brites to go on. My boyfriend looked down at me as I scrambled to my feet and stepped forward. A small boy watched me get up and moved backwords, allowing space for me.

"Thank you," I said, the young boy just gave a small smile, avoiding the gaze of the strong male in front of me. Up until a few months ago, no one bothered me, I doubt most people knew I was breathing. I worked in the solar fields with my childhood friend, Brites. Not even the Peacekeepers bothered us, it was too much trouble for them to make the trek down to us. For years, my relationship with Brites was a secret, no one knew we were more than friends. Until an elderly man noticed us making out and rushed to our homes to alert our families.

After that, the hate we got was terrifying. People broke into my house and stole from my family, I couldn't go to school without getting stagnant water thrown over me. People wouldn't even let me sit next to them anymore. People like the young boy were hard to come by. My family hated it too, they banned me from seeing Brites if I wanted to live at home. As much as I loved Brites, I didn't have the money to make it on my own. I still got to see him at work though so I guess it worked out in our favor. As long as we did our job, no one there cared.

I rocked back and forth on my feet as I tried to pay no attention to the judging looks. Our escort tore open one of the golden envelopes and spoke.

"Our first tribute is...LuxHymenoor!" the crowd around me cheered but I felt light headed. Some of the boys next to me pushed me towards the Peacekeepers screaming insults about my sexuality. My personally favorite was cocksucker, it was nice that they learned something in sex education. One thing annoyed me as I took to the stage. Our District was full of thieves, killers, and even rapists. Yet, they picked me. My District chose me, an innocent man, over them because I was gay. I tried not to cry as I looked around the District. Then I noticed something. The little boy from earlier. He was stood holding hands with the boy next to him, crying as people shouted their insults. I gave him a smile but his grip on the other boy's hand became tighter. I couldn't let what happen to me and Brites happen to them. I would win and hopefully, change my Districts view on sexuality. Maybe even save those boys from a lifetime of pain. They were insulting me now but they would have no choice but to love me when I came home.

* * *

 **Andalusia Electra POV:**

The boy that my District had chosen, Lux what's his face, was pathetic. Not because of his sexuality. I didn't care about that in the slightest. Who peopled fucked in their free time didn't concern me. What did concern me was how weak he was. We had a chance to vote for someone strong, someone who could bring us a victory. I wasn't one for glory or even giving a shit if someone got home to their family or not. I did like the idea of free gifts from The Capitol and more money to go back into the District, getting machines to make my job easier. I also couldn't stand fools and this was just stupid.

I voted for a rapist that was stood next to Lux and threw homophobic slurs at him. He was strong, smart and deadly. Yet, everyone around me cared more about punishing something as minor as a sexuality than getting a victor this year. The only victor we had won years ago and was about as down to earth as a blimp.

My mother hadn't spoken to me since I came clean about my crimes. She was broken, watching me tie my shoes with fear in her eyes. We had always been close since I was a little girl, my father absent from my life due to being stationed in District Four. This was the first time she seemed frightened of me. I understood, how could her perfect little thirteen-year-old daughter be so twisted that she would kill two people? I asked myself a similar question, how could someone as smart as me lose to Cable?

I spent all month building my science project only to lose to a shitty volcano Cable had made. I watched with hatred as he was given a large bag of Capitol imported sweets and felt my blood boil. I followed him home that night, admitted, I didn't intend to kill him, only to steal his sweets but he just wouldn't let go. I plunged the knife into his chest, screaming with each thrust.

I grabbed the sweets and turned to run when my teacher screamed and tried to go and get help. She was a short woman so it wasn't hard to catch up with her and drag my dagger across her throat. I didn't think I would get away with it myself but I somehow did. The whole town suspected me but the Peacekeepers did nothing, most likely because they knew my father.

When I heard my name called I sighed and put on the water works, walking slowly to the stage, rubbing my eyes. When I got onto the stage, Lux knelt down to my height and stroked my blonde hair and told me it was going to be okay. His voice cracked and I could tell he was trying to stay strong for me. I almost cried...almost. Truth was, I was excited for these Games. There was no doubt I would be coming home if I could play my cards right. I killed my own dog and her puppies for chewing my dress. These hated kids were going to be easy pickings for me.


	9. District 6 Reapings

**I am proud of this chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sherry Calderon POV:**

I dangled my arm through the open window of the bakery, feeling around for a small bread roll. I grunted and pressed myself against the wall and stood on my tiptoes. I continued to feel around until my dirty hand landed on something small and warm. I smiled to myself, grasping it and pulling it out of the window and towards myself.

I let out a sigh of relief as I lowered myself down from my toes and placed the bread roll in my coat pocket. I placed my hand inside, letting the heat warm up my cold, numb hand. I turned to walk away when a woman walked out of the bakery door and threw a frying pan at me. I side stepped, dodging it and scowled at her.

"Get out of here your brat, go steal from someone else!" she screeched, grabbing another pan. Not wanting to overstay my welcome and risk being arrested by the peacekeepers, I turned and ran away from sight and down a small, wet alleyway. My breath quickened and I started to feel tears well up in my eye. It wasn't my fault I had to steal, if my mother didn't drink away all of my wages, I would never have to bother the old woman. She had angered me though and that was something I couldn't forgive.

I sat down, nibbling on my prize while it was still warm and waiting for the woman to vanish and let her guard down once more. When I was sure it was safe, I snuck around the corner until I was near a pen in front of the shop that held her pigs. I knelt down and shuffled towards the gate so I wouldn't be spotted and pulled the freezing metal that made up the bolt and pulled it away from the lock. The pigs became louder as I turned and ran back towards the alleyway, the gate swinging open behind me.

I watched as the pigs hesitated for a few moments before making a break for it. The loud chorus alerted the baker as she ran after them, begging them to come back. The only pig that stayed was one who had young piglets. I turned away from view and started to laugh. I wasn't a mean person and although I would never admit it, I hope she got all of her pigs back and safe. I just learned over the years to look out for number one. I had watched my parents break up, my mother drink our money and her life away and my own brother, someone I looked up to, hung before my very eyes. People called him "The Faceless Butcher" but to me, he was just Luther. The worst thing was, no one could even look me in the eye after what he had done. Yes, he killed thirteen people and deserved what he was dealt but, I didn't understand why people blamed me. We were related but it didn't mean I was a killer.

* * *

 **Tristan Cathflow POV:**

"Fucking move, you scum!" The Peacekeeper holding my chains snapped as he yanked on them, making my stumble. My foot twisted from under me and I fell to the ground, sending dust into the cold air. A few of my fellow inmates, ranging from twelve to eighteen, looked down at me and scoffed. Most of them were doing time for petty crimes such as theft, some even went as far as to be rapists but to them, I was scum. To my District, I had committed the worst crime anyone could think of. I killed my family.

I crept through my house a few months ago, slitting each one of their throats and sat them at the dinner table before going to the local bar for a drink. At least, that's what they told me I did. In reality, I didn't even go home that night. After working a long shift, I decided to crash in a train carriage at work before heading home in the morning. I expected to walk through my front door to my mother cooking my family breakfast, my father getting ready for work, my brother and sister bickering and little Francis sat in his high chair, awaiting his food. Instead I opened the door, only to be met with the stench of dried blood and my families mangled bodies. I rushed to get a Peacekeeper but they arrested me on the spot. The whole District agreed that I had done it, no one even bothered to listen to my side of the story. I even started to think it might have been my fault all along. However, I knew if I was there, I would have been dead with them. Sometimes I thought it might have been for the best.

The crowd of children turned and glared at me as I trailed behind my Peacekeeper escort. Some stuck their tongues out at me and some shouted that they hoped it was me. Henri, a convicted rapist, arrested after sexually assaulting thirteen children under fourteen, seemed happy and proud. He was due to be hung in a few days but that was better than the Games, we all knew it. Better to die quickly and keep it under wraps then have your crimes screamed to the world and die and slow and painful death from thirst or hunger. I wasn't so lucky. I knew for a fact Henri had voted for me, I was the only citizen worse than him, his only chance of not being chosen. I wondered how many votes I had all together. One thing was for sure, it was between Henri and I.

The chosen female, I was expecting. Everyone blamed her for her brother's crimes. He was dead and humans needed something to blame, she was fair Game. I had to admit, I voted for her myself it was better than waiting for the day Peacekeepers would accidentally shoot her just to satisfy public needs. She didn't look very happy with my decision. Next was the boys.

As our escort read out the name, both me and Henri tensed up, it was a chance at freedom but it was unlikely that they would allow someone like us to win.

"Tristan Cathflow!" she called and the District broke into smiles, all giving a sigh of relief. One boy even thanked The Capitol.

"Hard luck there, bud," Henri said with a wink before pushing me forward and towards the end of the line. They kept me in handcuffs the whole time on stage, letting everyone know how deadly I was. Or how deadly they thought I was. They wouldn't even let me shake Shelly's hand.


	10. District 7 Reaping

**Got a book today about identifying wild plants for my own enjoyment and because now I will be able to place berries and things that match with the environment. We shall pretend the Japanese mushrooms in a redwood forest didn't happen.**

 **Also, could Lisaisanut please submit their character soon. I know you have been busy lately but please try and have him in before I write District Ten. Thanks!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy these two, they were fun to write.**

* * *

 **Heavenly Rose POV:**

Glamour, our escort, placed her hand on the small of my back and guided me to the microphone. I continued to look at the floor, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me frightened and crying. People in the crowd before me whispered among themselves, trying to find out who voted for me. I was just a normal girl, innocent and couldn't hurt a fly, who would volunteer me for a death Game? Well, no one, I would assume but that didn't matter. He was the son of the mayor, he clearly rigged the poll, I worried it would happen but I told myself I was just paranoid.

It all started about six years ago. After my brother died, my father, forcing him to volunteer, I had missed out school for two years but I finally decided to face my fears and go. I walked through a small wooded area, a shortcut. I thought me and my brother were the only ones who knew about the passage but I could hear footsteps from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a short boy eating a small bread roll as he wobbled along after me. I gave a soft smile and turned to face the path again when something hard hit me in my head.

I was thankful I was dead to the world when the rape happened but I still ached when I opened my eyes to the faint light making its way through the trees. I started to weep as my body screamed out in pain. Painful bruises on my wrists. I cocked my head to the side and started to scream, Next to me was the small boy who was walking behind me, his throat slit and his dead, brown eyes looking right back at me.

I was about to scramble to my feet when a large hand grabbed my throat and pushed me back down. I wriggled and whimpered as a masked man grabbed my chin and pulled my head so it was facing him.

"You tell anyone about what happened or what you saw today, I will kill you and everyone you love," he seethed, his hot breath escaping through the hole in his mask and hitting me in the face. "I know who you are, Miss Rose," this time he growled, pushing his hand into my neck until it was starting to choke me. Unable to speak, I gave a nod and he let go, turning and running into the midday sun.

I knew it was the mayor's son from his voice, he was four years above me and popular with the girls, I always heard his voice. I kept my promise and never told anyone. Fearing for my life and that no one would believe me. Now, I wished I had, even though I still wasn't sure they would trust my word over his.

I turned to face Glamour as she pulled the male slip from the gold envelope and smiled to the crowd.

"Noah Prones!" she called. The hairs on my skin stood on end as I watched the dark haired male make his way onto the stage. I turned away and tried not to cry as he stood next to me but when I was asked to shake his hand, I broke. I let the tears fall free and backed away from him, begging him not to hurt me. I had voted for him, he was no better than the man who violated me.

* * *

 **Noah Prones POV:**

The girls around me gave me a wide berth as I made my way to my row, making sure to avoid me. The adults scowled at me, none more so than our very own victor, Gerhard Libora. He stroked his blonde facial hair and glared at me. I bowed my head in shame and took my place in the eighteen-year-old section for the boys. The boys shuffled away from me, some pulled a face at my presence. One turned around and looked me up and down before pushing me away from him.

"Did you rape my sister?" he asked, towering above me, his angry green eyes looking down at me. I opened my mouth a speak but he stepped on my toe and pulled me close, trying not to draw attention to himself. "Why would I trust the words of a rapist?" he said, letting go of me and turning away to face Glamour who went right to work, announcing our chosen female. It was Heavenly Rose. Nice name nonetheless but I knew she was one of the girls who thought I had raped my old girlfriend, Maria Libora.

We were together for four years when she cheated on me with one of our teachers at school. As any man would rightly do, I dumped her on the spot and got on with my life. For a year, Maria tried to get me back but I turned down every one of her advances. In the end, she must have got frustrated with me as I turned up to school one day, everyone calling me a rapist. Teachers refused to teach me or mark my work. Students, old friends, they all ran away from me, seeing me as some sort of twisted rapist. The worst was yet to come.

Maria brother, the victor of the Tenth Hunger Games, Gerhard, came around to my house and pinned me to the kitchen table, telling me that if I ever went near him or his sister again, he would break every bone in my body. Gerhard wasn't a bad person, he honestly thought I had wronged his sister and was just standing up for her. I admired that but it was all lies. We had never even slept with each other. I preferred to wait for marriage, no matter how many times she pressured me to do it. After that, every girl in the District came forward, saying I had raped them

When I heard my name announced I wasn't shocked. The people around me looked pleased with themselves as they chanted for my death. I let out a deep sigh as I climbed the steps and took my place next to Heavenly. I could see she was uncomfortable but I prayed she wouldn't act on it. When Glamour asked us to shake hands, I held my hand out towards her but she moved away.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, turning away from me and closing in on herself. The District booed me after that, shouting that it was unfair Heavenly be forced into this with me. It got so bad that the mayor's son demanded that we left the stage. As I was lead away, I caught sight of Gerhard, who flashed me twisted smiled. I was going to have to pray harder than I had ever done in my life I was ever going to come back.


	11. District 8 Reaping

**Hey, sorry I have been so long. My Wifi was playing up so I couldn't get onto Drive to write this. I wrote this today. Also, very sorry if this isn't up to scratch, today is my grandmother's birthday and she passed away six years ago on the 7th so, not been in the best frame of mind. I hope you still enjoy it! ^_^**

 **Oh! I have a blog for my past victors and I am working on one for the tributes. It is VictoshellislandDOTblogspotDOTcoDOTuk (Just remove the DOT's). Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Ribbon Kirk POV:**

I plodded along next to my best and only friend, Crease, my head low and my eyelids heavy. I was only fourteen but I was expected to work long hours in the textiles factory, going straight from the hot, stuffy buildings and straight to school. No breakfast. I was positive it would be child neglect anywhere else but Panem. However, it wasn't the hours or the hard work that I disliked, it was how boring it was.

For hours, we would sit in the brightly lit buildings, sewing, cutting and measuring. Soon, stabbing the needle through your finger became the highlight of your day. You were then able to leave your station to go get it bandaged. I did it often, they couldn't allow me to get blood on their pressures clothes so they would take me away only to return a few short minutes later. It seemed like a large price to pay but it was all worth it to pass the small window on the way to the first aid room. The outside world was beautiful, even more so when you hardly got to see it anymore.

The slight breeze blew through my hair but I didn't bother to look up and the newly opened leaves that glistened in the sunlight. I was far too sleepy. I wasn't even sure how I had the brainpower to move my feet along the uneven cobbled streets.

"You should really just have the day off, Ribbon-"

"Mother would never let me, she wants me to get an education," I sighed, stopping to stretch my body out, my swinging out wide at my sides. Crease waited until I had finished my long yawn before continuing.

"Why? we will both still end up in factories anyway," he growled, kicking a stone into the bushes next to us. He never did believe in the education system and I had to agree, it seemed rather useless. It was just an excuse to drill Panem history into our heads. I knew Crease wouldn't come if it wasn't for me.

"I won't, I am going to live in The Capitol, remember?" I winked, flashing him a smile. Crease smiled and the ground, placing his dirty hands in his pockets. It had been a childhood dream of mine to one day live in The Capitol and run my very own butterfly research centre. I wasn't sure how they could help us but it seemed like a good way to spend my life. Learning more about the creatures I loved. Everyone else scoffed at the idea but Crease had always believed in me.

"When you go, take me with you, please...I don't want to die in a place like this," He said, his voice a little shaky as he watched the birds flying high in the morning sunlight.

"Of course, I would never leave my best friend behind," I said with a smile, offering out my hand towards him. He looked down at it and gave a small grin, taking his hand out his pocket and grasping mine. No matter what happened, we would always be by each other's side.

* * *

 **Wover "Stitch" Breen POV:**

One thing I disliked about District Eight was how grey it looked. There were a hundred different reasons why it made me angry but this is what I thought during sunsets like this. They tried to make the place prettier by placing the odd shrub or tree here and here but it still looked bland. The factories were all three floored, grey, steel cages and the houses were either shacks or tall, grey apartment buildings like the one I was living in.

This was the closest anyone from District Eight got to a forest, the towering concrete buildings all around me. Now and again, if you was lucky, you would pass one with mould growing up the side. Other than that, they were just upsetting.

The cry of a small baby woke me from my, small sulk about my surroundings. I looked over to the direction the noise was coming from and frowned. A dark skinned women stood in the small courtyard behind her apartment building, attempting to pin a set of white shirts despite the setting sun and increasing winds. I knew those types of clothes all too well. Reaping clothes. They were too nice to be ordinary clothes.

Around her feet, four young boys chased each other around, tapping one on the shoulder before turning to run away. A smile crept across my face, it reminded me of how I and the children in the orphanage used to play before me and my friends moved out.

A toddler stumbled, then knelt down and pulled some grass that was breaking through the cracks in the pavement. The woman quickly turned around and gasped, picking up the baby and swatting the vegetation out of the child's mouth. I cocked my head to the side as I watched the family play out their daily routine. All the children were far too young to be part of the reaping and the woman looked far too old to have children that young. My guess was that she was their grandmother. The parents and older children off working until early in the morning. It wasn't an uncommon thing when I thought about it. There was a room next to my place that held sixteen family members. There were only two beds so I didn't even want to think about how they lived.

The woman turned to look at me, her worn out, brown eyes giving me a sympathetic look as she called the children and turned to walk inside. The world felt different after that. Here I was, getting upset because of how bland my District looked when there were people who shared a room with fifteen other families members. No matter how hard life gets, I could have had it worst.


	12. District 9 Reaping

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been busy for the past few days. I hope you enjoy it though. I have my final character now! So it's full steam ahead. Three more District left then the fun starts! They apologise for why it took so long. I wouldn't usually leave the spot open that long but they had personal reasons for it so I kept it open.**

* * *

 **Enoki Smith POV:**

Mr Nancy walked through the door, closing it behind himself. He ran his hand through his greasy, thinning black hair as he took off his coat and threw it on the counter a few feet away from me.

"Good morning, sir," I sighed, placing the worn out book I was reading, down and taking my feet off the kitchen table. The man swung around, reaching for the knife on the counter. Sadly, I had foreseen him making this move and was sure to move it out of reach. He looked at the empty counter where the clever used to be and turned around to face me slowly, fear in his grey eyes. I flashed him a smile as I clapped my hands together shifting on the chair so I was facing him.

"W-what do you want?" he stuttered, standing up to his full height, which wasn't that tall, and tried to seem innocent. I gave a shrug, my green eyes glinting with excitement.

"Not even a hello? I am hurt Mr Nancy," I sighed, leaning back in the chair and shaking my head in a fake disappointment. We sat in silence as he looked at the door, his foot turning to run. "I wouldn't do that if I was you...well, you can but I wouldn't advise it," he looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Aside from the humiliation that you ran from a thirteen-year-old, I could show your wife these...she gets off at three, am I correct?" I threw a set of polaroid photos of him and the mayor's wife in a very compromising situation.

"Where did you get a camera-"

"Peacekeeper, he was cheating on his wife too, amazing what people from different walks of life have in common, wouldn't you agree, sir?" I smiled, I pulled the photo's closer to me and crossed my arms. "So, what will it be-"

I was cut off when Mr Nancy jumped across the table at me, his hands going for my throat. I panicked and swung he knife at his chest but thankfully, he dodged it. Before he could get the upper hand again, I pinned him to the table and held the knife to his throat, leaving a small gash.

"Give me the money to silence myself and the mayor and you will be a free man, free to live your...wonderful life here with you wife," I growled, digging my nails into his wrist. "Otherwise, you won't be the first person I have killed," this seemed to hit home as he started to cry, begging for me to let him go and telling me he was a father. I pulled away from him, he gave me and I left him and his family alone.

I waited impatiently as the mayor counted the money I had taken for Mr Nancy, a big grin on his chubby face.

"It is all there-"

"Did you expect any different, from me?" I asked, a smirk creeping on my face. The mayor looked over and pulled out a note, passing it to me. My face lit up when I received it, just that alone was enough feed me and my older sister for months. After I had left his home and was making my way down the thin alleyways that lead to the orphanage, I counted the rest of the money I had stolen. I always asked for more than my client wanted. It always ensured me and my sister would eat, even if they went back on their promise and didn't pay me.

* * *

 **Kirelle McPhee POV:**

I looked back at my sister, Vale, my body shaking as I held my finger out to be pricked. My hand jerked as the the needle pierced my skin and was pulled away from the wound. The Peacekeeper then forcefully twisted my hand and pressed my finger onto the book in front of her. I watched as my crimson blood stained the paper and she let go, pushing my away. She called for the next girl before I even started to move, tripping me up slightly. I watched as Vale was herded towards the audience of adults, not longer able to follow me and keep me company.

Children rushed past me, their eyes cast down to the ground in fear as they made their way towards their sections. I found mine, right at the back among children much taller than me. I gave them a fake smile but none of them paid attention to me, like always. I shrugged it off and turned to watch our escort prance onto the stage, her dress resembling a tattered old curtain. In her hand, she held two, small golden envelopes. I watched her drone on about how much of an honour it was to be here with us but she wasn't fooling anyone. We were District Nine, no one was happy to be here with us. She would throw us to the wolves for a chance to escort for District Two anyday. We were just some pathetic grain farmers to her. A group of people who never won. After the annual, boring video was completed, she proceeded to open the first envelope, the boys.

"Enoki Smith!" she called to the crowd, a few gasps breaking the silence. "It's okay, sweetheart," she called again as the thirteen-year-old section made way for the dark haired male. He was crying and shaking as he dragged his feet to the stage. Our escort took him by the small of his back and guided him towards the microphone. She tried to get him to say a few words about being volunteered but the boy couldn't even speak a word through his whimpers. She seemed to take pity in him and moved things along to the female. To everyone else in Panem, at this moment, Enoki seemed like a sweet, terrified little boy. But as a District, we knew what he was. He was a manipulative con man who spent his short life sticking his nose in other people's problems for a profit. He had screwed everyone but his older sister over at some point. The tears he cried were nothing but crocodile ones, he had a plan and he was going to do everything he could to get home.

"Kirelle McPhee!" the name shook me away as people parted for me, the area becoming silent. I turned away only to see every single camera pointed at me, catching every slight change in my facial expression. There was no denying it was my name they had called. I puffed out my cheeks in anger and stormed my way to the stage. When I came into view, I heard Vale screaming my name from behind. I wanted to turn and run into her arms but I couldn't, the Peacekeepers wouldn't allow me. I tried to block out her cries and focus on not crying as I climbed the steps to join my escort and Enoki. I shook hands with the little brat who was still putting on the water works, a snot bubble popping out of his nose. No matter what the little slimed had planned, he was right, there would be a District Nine victor this year but it was going to be me.


	13. District 10 Reaping

**Just a note about the reasons they were voted in. There will be a list after District 12 which states the most common reason given for them being voted in. I hope this helps!**

* * *

 ****

 **Indy Arnold POV:**

I clambered onto the saddle on top of the grey horse, the largest of the bunch. I turned to grin at Hayden and Miles as they took the reins of their horses. The other horses, about forty, plodded around the large field, not really taking much notice of us. I was surprised the horses were this well behaved as they were not ours, they were old man Wickle's. He was a grumpy man who lived next door to my family's ranch. He was always shouting at me since I was a child. So we decided to give him a little scare. We would return his horses _after_ we had taken them for a joyride.

My hand shot up into the air, signaling for Wendy to open the gate. The small girl smiled but struggled with the large, rusty metal latch. She groaned with frustration as she pulled it open and then let it drop. The sound it made echoed through the endless, sandy land. She winced and I was about to tell her off for causing a noise when one of the horses in front of me reared on it's hind legs and started to run in a circle.

"What is it doing?" Miles asked, fear in his voice. I shrugged and signaled for Wendy to close the gate. She gave a nod and started to lift the gate and push forward when her hand slipped, letting the gate once again, crash into the ground, the hinges squeaking as they shuddered against the force. Before any of us had time to react, the horse bolted out of the gate, Wendy just dodging the large beast. My horse then followed, running at full speed along with the other animals. Hayden screamed in fear as her horse ran alongside mine. She pulled at the rains and begged for it to stop but it just carried on, fear in it's eyes.

Wendy, panicked and tried to run away but tried to cross before the rest of the horses had made it out of the gate. She screamed as a horse ran into her, knocking her to the ground. She tried to crawl away but with every horse that ran over her, more bones shattered, he screams becoming more muffled until Hayden's horse stood on her blooded face, crushing it.

I watched, with tears in my eyes as the horse Hayden was sat up on, flipped in the air. Hayden flying off with it. My horses carried on until Hayden's screaming form was out of site. I looked over to Miles who was trying his hardest to make his horse stop. Being an experienced rider, he was able to guide the horse away from the stampede. However, the horse quickly raised up on it's hind legs and bucked him off, leaving him curled up on the sandy earth before rejoining the rest of the stampede.

I started to weep, too frightened to try and pull my horse over. My friends were most likely all dead and it was only going to get worse.

"Get out of the way!" I tried to call to the little boy, no older than five, who wandered in front of the moving sea of horses, his eyes wide with wonder. A blonde woman screamed and ran in front of us too, picking up the small boy as they were both pulled under the horses. I screamed in fear and pain for the rest of the way, just wishing it would come to an end. It took a few hours for anyone to come to my aid and then, they only saw me as a monster. I had killed a young boy and his mother and Wendy. Miles and Hayden had survived but had suffered multiple broken limbs. I told the Peacekeepers that they had nothing to do with it, not wanting to make their situation worse. As far as everyone was concerned, it was me, myself andI who caused the stampeded the horses that day, Wendy, Miles, and Hayden were trying to stop me.

* * *

 **Daston Smart POV:**

I watched as my older sister held down the struggling bird and held the clever over her neck. The hen cried for help but my sister still slammed down the blade, cutting its head clean it off. The chicken still flapped and slipped through my sister's hand, spraying her with blood. I watched, without a care as it ran past me, covering my pants legs in smelly crimson liquid.

"Dast!" my sister shouted as she ran past me, chasing the chicken, "You could have stopped it for me," she sighed, throwing the clever at it but missing. The chicken continued to run. Into the garden next door, covering the freshly washed clothes the old woman was hanging out in blood.

"Excuse me?" she snapped as my sister ran into her garden. The chicken continued to run into a brick wall and came to a stop. I watched as my elder sister pleaded with our neighbor, trying to convince her it was a mistake.

I broke my gaze and looked at the crimson trail that was around the garden and then over to the headless body that was twitching. I pulled myself away from the wall I was leaning against and walked towards the house. As I approached the door, my little sister, Mai, wondered outside, holding a small rabbit teddy. She looked at all the blood and then at the chicken head on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"Is that...teddy?" she asked, her large blue eyes looking up at me. I stopped and looked at her, sadness in my eyes. She had taken a liking to one chick when they hatched, a chick that grew up into a fluffy white hen, she called it teddy. We tried to keep it alive but her feathers would bring a large profit.

"That's life, Mia...it's cruel," I sighed, turning and walking into the house, blocking out my little sister's broken cries. My older brother, James, ran over to conceal her, taking her in his arms.

"What the hell did you tell her-"

"It's not my fault, you lot are the ones that killed the darn thing!" I growled back, storming to my room and falling onto my bed. I just wanted to sleep, get away from my life.

* * *

"Daston Smart!" the escort called, the cameras turning to face me. I looked up at my uncaring face on the screen as the children in the thirteen-year-old section made way for me. My family screamed my name, James even tried to run towards me but a Peacekeeper stopped him. There were no volunteers this year, even though he wouldn't volunteer anyway. Why would anyone volunteer for me? My family hated me.

This morning, they woke up to find Mai cutting the heads off all of her toys in anger over Teddy's death. The family blamed me and they had right to. Mai was only five, she didn't need to understand who terrible life was at the moment. I had crushed her childhood so I had no sympathy for myself when it came to being reaped.

When I took the stage, a weeping Indy greeted me but I had no sympathy for her either. She was an idiot and because of it, she killed three people, one of which was one of Mai's school friends. Sure, the boy would most likely of had a terrible life if he had lived but she had no right to take that away. I knew one thing, though. I would be the only tribute in that arena that wanted death. I had wanted to end my life for months but never wanted to do it myself or hurt my family. The Games offered the perfect chance to die without seeming selfish and the chance for someone to kill me. Unlike everyone else, I was looking forward to dying.


	14. District 11 Reaping

**I have a new HG SYOC up called 'Till Death Do Us Part' and I need more characters! ^_^ Feel free to check it out. Thank you.**

* * *

 ****

 **Keith Weedon POV:**

I walked behind the Peacekeeper as he made way for me. The children moved to the side, shaking as I walked past. There was one little girl who stuck her tongue out me so I lunged at her, and tugged at the chains around my wrists. She screamed and ran behind her older brother, trying not to cry. I smiled slightly as the Peacekeeper behind me nudged me forward. I turned to see the registration Peacekeeper in view her hand held out and the jabby needle thing in her other hand. I sauntered over to her and held my hand out. She pulled it towards her and stabbed into my finger. She was then sure to press my finger into the paper as hard as she could.

"Ooo, that tickles, sweetheart," I said, offering a wink. She scowled up at me but I just flashed her my golden tooth as I was moved along. I was the only prisoner of reaping age so I was getting all the attention. Most people my age either did petty crimes and were allowed to go free or just shot on the spot. Not me, the whole District feared me and it had taken them four years to get to the point of hanging me. It was tomorrow but I didn't care. I had no doubt that I would be chosen to enter the Games this year. The joke was on them, a week of living in luxury with the chance I might come home? It was the best thing that could happen to me in this situation. Even If I died in the bloodbath, which I wouldn't, I would still win because I lived longer than I would have if they just left me alone.

You are most likely reading this and wondering, how on earth did I get into a situation where the whole District hated me? Well, it's simple. My mother was a whore who couldn't keep her legs shut when it came to money and got pregnant with a man she didn't even know. She was as terrible of a mother as she was a person to the point the underground fighting and crime rings raised me more than she did. If she wasn't locking me in a closet while she had sex, she was making me fight for money. It was only natural that a kid would come out with a damaged personality from that, the only thing more damaged was my face.

As I walked to my row, I passed a dark skinned girl who recoiled at the site of me. At first, I took no noticed until I saw what was tattooed on her face. Used. I gave her my classic toothy grin as I walked past. She started to cry and I felt like I had done my job well. She was the reason I was in chains. I raped her one night when she was walking home then dragged her back to my friend tattoo shop and told everyone how solid she was. Sadly, they were able to track down the ink I used back to the shop. Leading to my arrest. The one time Peacekeepers gave a fuck.

"I paid my friends to kill you if I am reaped," I whispered to her, quickly being pulled away by the Peacekeepers. I smiled as I was forced into the eighteen-year-old section. I watched as the girl started to shake, the girl next to her, holding her hand. It might seem like a waste of money but I was most likely dead either way.

I waited patiently until our escort chose the male name, leading from a mix of happy and fearful faces as my name was called. The girl who had put me in this position dropped to her knees and started to cry. I gave a laugh as I ran towards the stage a smile on my face. I felt pride as I looked down on all the people who had put me here. The people in the arena wouldn't even know what hit them. It was show time.

* * *

 **Trill** **Poyze POV:**

My friend, Peach, watched with boredom as me and Don, the class geek stumbled out of the empty classroom. I giggled as I regained my composure, flattening my sleek black hair. Don cleared his throat as he looked around the empty halls, fixing his wire frame glasses.

"Will you have my homework done for me then?" I almost sang as I brushed down my short white dress that was dangerously high above my knee. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and looked past me to his classroom.

"I don't know, I really need to get back to class-" I pushed him against the wall and roughly kissed him. He struggled until I grabbed his crotch. He melted into it, grabbing my ass. I wanted to slap him but I kept at it for my own benefit more than his. Just when he was starting to enjoy it, I pulled away.

"Do my homework and you can have whatever part of me you want," I whispered into his ear, biting it slightly. The blushing boy nodded as he ran off towards class. I expected my homework first thing in the morning.

I looked over to Peach and gave a toothy grin but she just scowled, walking towards me with her arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow at the red headed girl who just rolled her eyes.

"You know, people are going to start calling you a slut-"

"They already do," I said with a shrug, picking my backpack up off the floor. "I am used to it by now," I said it with a bit more sadness in my voice. I never slept with the guys for small things like this and Don was no different. Despite what people thought, I didn't give my body for something as simple as homework. I used that for much bigger things. In terrible situations, I needed my body to be special.

"I know you can do the homework, you ain't as dumb as you make out," she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't-"

"You don't want to, I get it but don't use your skills on such small things like this otherwise it will stop working," she groaned, taking her glasses off and cleaning the jam jar sized lenses and on her jumper. I bit my lip as I looked at her then, towards the ground, seeing her point and regretting my make out session with Don. I should save myself for homework I don't understand.

The truth was, I didn't really know how to interact with anyone if it wasn't flirting or using my charm. Peach was the first person I felt I could be myself around and even that was only because she could read me like a book. I knew how to wrap every guy around my finger. No man would ever get the better of me.

P

"Trill Poyze!" the escort called. I looked next to me were Peach stood, her mouth open as she looked at the ground in shock. Everyone turned to look at me, my name well known. A Peacekeeper took me by my arm and pulled me into the walkway. I wriggled out of his embrace and walked myself to the stage, my head held high. Along the way, I overheard some people chattering, asking if any of them voted me. Even I wasn't sure. I was classed as a slut but I wasn't hated and nowhere near enough to be thrown into a death Game.

I was slowly walking up the steps when I noticed Keith giving me a toothy grin. He was built like an ox, his head shaved clean with a battered face and a body covered in scars. I had heard what he had done to the woman around where I lived. He was like a twisted fairy tale, something that the brave prince kills. Yet here he was, the rapist that every woman felt used and frightened of even if he had never even laid a hand on you. And I would have to share a floor with him for a week, our rooms might even be next to each other.

I stumbled backward but the peacekeepers pushed me back onto the stage. I refused to show fear but I was terrified. Men never really bother me but Keith, well, I was more frightened of him than the Games.


	15. District 12 Reaping

**Right, first things first, WE REACHED THE END OF THE REAPINGS! I am the first to admit, I hate reapings. However, next time, I have a plan for the reapings that will make it easier for me and you shall learn more about your characters.**

 **Next chapter is the chariots. Which means it's poll time! If you go to my profile and vote for your top six tributes. This poll shall be open for 24 hours. By the end, the six tributes with the most votes shall get POV's in the chariots. Last time we had Crown, Bug, Tobias, Kendrick and Finch so I have boosted the POV's by one. IF IT IS NOT ON MY PROFILE WHEN YOU GO TO VOTE, LEAVE IT A BIT AND COME BACK.**

 **Also, competition time! CaptainOfTheKeep has a poll on his profile for his story,** _ **Warrior.**_ **Go to his profile and vote in the poll and then message me. Tell me what option you chose and you shall be entered into the contest. Three lucky winners will get to pick one supply (weapon, food, water, backpack) to give to one of their tributes at the start of the Games. In short, guaranteeing they pick something useful up from the bloodbath. What do you have to lose? If you don't enter, who knows who could win? Keith could or someone who is a threat to your character ;) You should also read the story. There is no contest for that but you will be an amazing person because it's ace.**

* * *

 **Selena Cole POV:**

Me and my best, and only friend, Shaft, wandered through the busy market. People pushed and shoved just to make a path for themselves. Street vendors shouted and pulled people towards their stalls, begging the rich to buy their goods. The smell of warm, fresh soup and bread made our stomachs turn and rumble. We lived in the seam, hunger was as well known to us as the sunrise but smelling food, so close, it left a sickness at the pit of your stomach.

Shaft tapped me on the shoulder, broke off from my arm and vanished into the crowd in search of an easy target. For seam kids, we were very limited in the choice of how to survive, how to put food on the table. Most just prayed that the adults in the family could bring in enough money from the mines to keep everyone fed. It was why teenage pregnancy was so high in the seam. Your child was born when you were fifteen, well, by thirty-three, they were old enough to work in the mines, that was three breadwinners to feed the ever growing family. That is if they both survived. I was not stranger to this idea, both of my parents worked in the mines, allowing my family to just scrape by. That is until my father got sick.

The doctor said it was respiratory disease and that if he didn't get help in the next few years, he would be dead. I hoped my mother would make up the money through her work but she just left. She found a man who ran a dressmaking shop and remarried, leaving me alone with my father. Stealing was my only means of survival and the same went for Shaft. It was the only way we could get by.

I stopped in front of the unmanned bread stall, the strong, blonde male selling to the mayor a few feet away. I kept my eye on him as I reached my hand out from under the shawl, grabbing a small bread roll and cupping it in my hands. I looked at the perfectly golden treasure and smiled. I closed my eyes and sniffed up the mouth watering smell that wafted from it. It was a month's worth of stealing. The only other form of bread we ever tasted was the one made from our tessera and that was almost as bad as not eating at all. Almost.

I turned to walk away when a strong hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me backward.

"You paying for that?" the blonde male said, his blue eyes piercing. I turned to run again but his grip was too strong, he snatched the bread roll off me and placed it on the table. "I appreciate that you are hungry but my family has to eat as well," he sighed, pulling me close so he could whisper in my ear. He paused as he looked to the side of me and watched as Shaft pulled some gold coins and scampered back into the crowd.

"I need to eat," I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes.

"Come back at closing time, I might just drop some on the floor," he said with a wink, letting me go and gesturing for myself to leave him be. I and Shaft spent the rest of the day, hovering by the stall, hoping he would keep his promise. He did and it made the endless day worth it, bread meant more than some people realized.

* * *

 **Altair Mellark POV:**

The children around me watched with hungry eyes as I ate the small bread roll, like a pack of starving dogs waiting for their alpha to allow them to eat. I cast my eyes down to the ground and tried not to take any notice of their plight as I attempted to enjoy my breakfast. They were paying my food more attention than the reaping that was taking place before them. I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted by how hungry The Capitol left us or horrified by the fact that the reaping was so normal, they didn't even bother to listen anymore.

I worked at a bakery all of my life so I never really knew what hunger was. In fact. I got the lion's share when it came to food, being able to build up some mussel thanks to my diet. It didn't help the guilt though. As a child, my mother would send me off to school with a kiss and some form of pastry for breakfast. At first, I saw no harm, it was the norm for me to have three meals a day. Then I noticed the crying children, the frustrated parents trying to keep a brave face as they sent their weak, malnutrition children off to school. The look of defeat in eyes of mothers as they buried their toddler or the new born babies whose mother could breast feed them due to lack of nutrition. I started to resent my food.

Everyday, I would walk past the starving children and offer them my breakfast. Only to selfishly regret it. I would sit in glass, weak, sleepy and feeling nauseous while the child, who hadn't eaten in four days, just sat and listened, his sunken blue eyes watching me with envy. Wishing he could be me even when I was hungry. My abundance of food was a blessing as much as a curse. I could only go a few hours without food until I got hungry. Some of the children from the Seam could go days even a month without food like it was something that was normal. I tried to give food, extra food, to the Seam children when I could. Me and my mother used to lie about dropping it on the floor just so we could feed them. My father didn't agree. Not because he was mean but because he saw every free bread roll as less food for his family. He was just being a father, looking out for the people he loved like the parents who stole. The only difference was that one had more to lose.

When my name was called, I was in shock. At first, I worried it might have been jealous voters, angered my how well fed me and my brothers were. Then I noticed all the faces around me were confused too. They all looked shocked and unsettled as I took to the stage, trying not to look my broken family in the eye as my escort read out the second name. I wished the crowd showed as much confusion for Selena. I wanted them to seem shocked that she got voted in but instead, they all looked guilty. They all knew what they had done but no one wanted to face it.

I had given the girl and her friend some bread from time to time but I never knew her name. She stood next to me. She was slightly taller than me, slender, sexy with piercing gray eyes. She embodied fear and determination all at the same time. She knew what she was fighting for and she knew she was going to come home. I wished my need for victory had as much weight. I just wanted to live.


	16. Reasons and Poll Results

**Hey! So as promised, this chapter just tells you the reason's why the tributes were voted in. I tried to make the way I wrote it interesting to read so I hope you enjoy it. VOTING IS NOW CLOSED! The winners last time got three votes each and four people voted so I was shocked when I saw the final lot of results.**

 **These are the results. The winner of the poll was District Nine male, Enoki Smith with nine votes.**

 **Then we have District Seven Female, Havenly Rose with eight votes.**

 **District Two female, Hap Singer with seven votes.**

 **District Four female, Skau Sheerwater with six votes.**

 **District Seven male, Noah Prones with five votes.**

 **The we had District Four male, Poseidon Wasser, District 5 female, Andalusia Electra and District Twelve female, Selena Cole. So, like last time, I put them in a random name picker and drew out one. So congrats to District 5 female, Andalusia Electra's submitter as she was the tribute that came out!**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted, everyone got a least one vote so that was nice. Don't worry if your tribute does not get a chariot ride POV, they will appear in the next three chapters.**

 **Also, the competition to win your tribute a gift of your choice is still open. All you have to do is go to CaptainOfTheKeep's page and vote on his poll. Then message me saying what option you chose and I shall enter you into the draw. It could be your tribute.**

 **MORE GOOD NEWS! I have a tribute blog up for this story. I will warn you now, tributes do not look how they were described all the time. Take Keith for example. He is built like a bull, covered in scar, tattoos and his face looks like a punching bag. Sadly, I was unable to find someone of this description that wasn't a mug show or looked older than 40 years. So I settled for something...a bit more toned down. If you are not happy with your tribute's face claim, let me know and I will be sure to change it (if you let me know which one you want). Thank you!**

 **hihg25DOTblogspotDOTcom**

* * *

2nd June 0025

Mrs Juno Howlet  
President  
Presidential Mansion  
The Capitol

Dear President Howlet,

Below, you shall find the list of tributes for this year Hunger Games and the most common reason for them being voted in. There was a few tributes who had no clear reason for being voted in, these will be marked AV, Accidental Voting. This means it is believed they were voted in the belief that there would not be enough votes to enter them into the Games, thus, leaving the voter without guilt. If any reasons do arise, we shall be sure to notify you.

District One

-Aurum Stark  
Gender: Male

Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: Strong, skilled and will bring victory to his District.

-Bellona Scythe  
Gender: Female  
Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: Mean, disliked and spoilt.

District Two

-Logan Grey:  
Gender: Male

Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: Responsible for the death of his person trainer.

-Hap Singer:  
Gender: Female

Age: 16  
Reason For Being Voted In: Being the Mayor's daughter.

District Three

-Daniel Bo:  
Gender: Male

Age: 17  
Reason For Being Voted In: Dumb, won't be missed.

-Teje Blair:  
Gender: Female

Age: 15  
Reason For Being Voted In: Smart, best chance of victory for the District.

District Four

-Poseidon Wasser:  
Gender: Male

Age: 16  
Reason For Being Voted In: His father, Mayor Wasser, stole money from The District (see document attached).

-Skau Sheerwater:  
Gender: Female

Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: AV.

District Five

-Lux Hymenoor:  
Gender: Male

Age: 16  
Reason For Being Voted In: Outed as being gay.

-Andalusia Electra:  
Gender: Female

Age: 13  
Reason For Being Voted In: Responsible for the death of a classmate and teacher (document attached).

District Six

-Tristan Cathflow:  
Gender: Male

Age: 15  
Reason For Being Voted In: Responsible for the death of his family (document attached).

-Sherry Calderon:  
Gender: Female

Age: 15  
Reason For Being Voted In: Rebellious nature and theft.

District Seven

-Noah Prones:  
Gender: Male

Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: Rape of ex-girlfriend.

-Heavenly Aquarius Rose:  
Gender: Female

Age: 17  
Reason For Being Voted In: AV but rumoured to have been swayed by the Mayor.

District Eight

-Wover Breen:  
Gender: Male

Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: AV

-Ribbon Kirk:  
Gender: Female

Age: 14  
Reason For Being Voted In: AV

District Nine

-Enoki Smith:  
Gender: Male

Age: 12  
Reason For Being Voted In: Con man, disliked by District.

-Kirelle McPhee:  
Gender: Female

Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: AV

District Ten

-Daston Smart:  
Gender: Male

Age: 13  
Reason For Being Voted In: Depressed, puts everyone down.

-Indy Arnold:  
Gender: Female

Age: 15  
Reason For Being Voted In: Caused the death of three people including a five year old boy.

District Eleven

-Keith Weedon:  
Gender: Male

Age: 18  
Reason For Being Voted In: Rape, murder, assault (full list in document attached).

-Trill Poyze:  
Gender: Female

Age: 17  
Reason For Being Voted In: AV (Requested by yourself).

District Twelve

 _-_ Altair Mellark:  
Gender: Male

Age: 17  
Reason For Being Voted In: AV

-Selena Cole:  
Gender: Female

Age: 16  
Reason For Being Voted In: Poor, no one to miss her.

I have also included a document that states some ideas we have for the arena involving the tributes listed. I await your response.

Sincerely,

Ventoni Drinkle, Head Gamemaker.


	17. Chariot Rides- Part 1

**Before you freak about there only being two POV's, look at their length. I may or may not be able to finish the 4000 odd words I have left to do for the chariots by tomorrow night and I didn't want to leave you that long with nothing. Plus, it makes it easier to digest this way. So enjoy Enoki and Heavenly and let me know what you think. I will try and get the other four to you as soon as I can.**

 **Enoki Smith POV:**

I slipped my hand under my grain shirt and clawed at my skin until I was starting to draw blood. They could have at least put some fabric between the grain and my skin but nope, there cared more about fashion that how comfortable I was. Kirelle wasn't doing much better, she was in a long dress made out of grain. However, she had an underskirt which was more than I had. Only my boxers were protecting my jewels. I guess they expected me to be a man and put up with it. Sadly, in reality, I was a twelve-year-old boy who stole money from people with the use of blackmail. I was far from a man.

Truth is, I talked big and played hard but I just wanted to be back home. I knew I was disliked but not to the point my District would throw me into a death game and my District partner would refuse an alliance. I guess I was always a family first kind of guy, I didn't give a shit about anyone but my older sister Mua. She was eighteen so at least she wasn't here but it didn't mean I wanted to be here either. I could have been sat around a small fire, draped in a blanket drinking some leek soup while Mua counted the money I had earned. She worked in the fields from dawn until dusk. I hadn't worked in the fields a single day in my life. She didn't even need to work there, I earned enough but she wanted to play her part in keeping us alive. She promised my mother when she died that she would never let anything bad happen to me.

I felt sick at that memory. She always stood up for me even taking a few whippings, she did everything to make sure I had a good life and was safe yet here I was. She was most likely back home, blaming herself for not keeping tabs on my work, thinking of ways she could have changed my fate. The truth was, it was my fault I was here, not hers but that wouldn't stop her from beating herself up about it. It was one of the reasons she could never do what I did. She cared too much about people and was far too kind. The President could die and it would somehow be her fault. I knew if I had to get home for anyone, it was for her.

I was wondering through the chariots, taking in all the tributes, the two from twelve caught my eye. They were miners but they looked badass, far from the terrible costumes they had last year. I felt awkward looking a the two of them, naked to the world. I kept my gaze on them as I passed their chariot until I hit something that pushed me backward.

"I am sorry-"

"What the fuck are you wearing?" the girl from One snapped crossing her arms and scowling, her blue eyes burning holes in my suit. I smiled slightly, giving a shrug as I eyed up my own costume.

"I don't have a clue, I am not sure why they even gave it to me-"

"It's because you are going to die," she said bluntly, giving a shrug. "They spend the money on good stylists for us tributes that have a chance, you will be dead in seconds," she didn't say this in a mean tone, she was just stating what she thought about the manner. It still angered me. I narrowed my eyes as she spun around in the loose, white fabric dress. It did have to admit, it looked pretty.

"Anyone has a chance," I seethed, gritting my teeth slightly. "The situation just needs to be correct-"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, kid but I am a trained killer, all of my alliance is...you are just a...farmer?" I gave a nod, not having the energy to argue and she smiled, proud of her great detective like skills. "You don't stand a chance," she sighed, turning to walk back to her District chariot when I said the only thing I was thinking.

"You can't kill as well if there is no alliance," I growled. The girl stopped and turned to me, raising her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, walking back over to me. I wanted to smile but I had to keep up the act.

"I heard your District partner talking about killing off the alliance and that dude from Two wants you dead-"

"Who told you this!" she snapped, grabbing my shoulders.

" I overheard it...please don't hurt me," I said, tears spilling from my large, blue eyes. I watched as her face drained of colour. She mumbled something about them being no different than the rest of her District. I started to shake as she became stressed. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I sobbed, earning a few sympathetic looks from the tributes around me. She opened her mouth to ask more questions when my mentor, Roberto, walked past and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me back to my chariot. He placed me down when I was there and I flashed him a little smile.

"Stop it," he sighed, rubbing his sweating temple as he looked over to the District One girl who stood next to her District partner, clearly panicking.

"Why? It worked, I planted the seed of distrust," I said with a shrug. After all, the smallest amount of distrust could tear apart a nation, let alone an alliance of killers.

* * *

 **Heavenly Rose POV:**

Gerhard hadn't left my side since I got on the train. He told me not to trust Noah and to stay by his side in case the boy tried anything. I was thankful for his protection and the fact he cared about my past but he was starting to become smothering. He forced Noah to walk around like a headless chicken while he guarded me in the chariot. I was almost certain a rapist would try anything with this many people. They might try something during the chariot ride but by that point, my mentor wasn't there, making his plan to keep me safe rather useless.

Someone called Gerhard and he looked over, stroking his facial hair. It was the male mentor from Five, his white beard looking out of place next to his shaved hair. Gerhard grunted and turned back to me, blocking out the man's calls.

"You can go speak to him if you like," I smiled at him, exposing my teeth. He scowled at me and looked back to the bouncy man who was now pulling a face at him.

"I won't let you end up like my sister-"

"I won't, I can look after myself for a while and I can shout for you if anything happens," This seemed to sway him as he rocked back and forth on his feet before nodding his head and walking away.

"Promise you will shout me if he comes back?" he said over his shoulder. I gave him a large smile and a thumbs up in which he returned before continuing to walk towards the excited victor. I let out a sigh of relief as I leaned back in my chariot and tugged at the plaid, red shirt and booty shorts which I detested. I was never a fan of my body after what the mayor's son did to me. I started to hate it and feel ashamed and now, showing it off to the whole of Panem, I was starting to feel more nervous than I was about the Games.

I tried to remain positive about the next few weeks. Maybe I would pull out a victory. Maybe I could go home and live the rest of my life in peace. Or maybe, I could end up like my elder brother Autumn. He had no interest in the Games, not caring to watch it or take part in it. My father left him no other choice. He became violent towards him and when that didn't work, he started threatening me. That's what made my brother volunteer when I was twelve.

I still remember him being asked during his interview why he volunteered. Was it because someone was ill back home or did he need the money? I could never forget the sadness when he told them it was for glory. It wasn't. Autumn would never have searched for glory in such a foolish way. He was just too embarrassed to say it was because my father wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted to say he produced District Seven's second victor because he was too lazy to make a name for himself and was sick of being seen as nothing but the son of the great Woody Rose. The sad reality of the situation was that my father would never be great because he was nothing more than cruel and twisted. If I ever got out of here and had children, I would never exploit them for my own needs. If you want to be remembered, you have to get off your ass and do it yourself.

"What on earth is this?" I was shaken back to reality by a strong looking male dressed in glorified workers clothes. He looked at the small paper swans that covered my chariot as I shrugged my shoulders. I had seen some girls around the District make them but I was never sure what they were. That boy gave a shrug as he pulled one apart and tried to put it back together.

"Why did you have shackles on during your reaping?" I asked him, recognizing him as the male from Eleven. Also, the basket of fruit on his back was a big giveaway.

"I did some bad things," he mumbled, not really caring to look up from the creased paper that seemed to puzzle him. "How old were you when you were raped?" he said without a care like he was asking the time of day.

"How did you-"

"The look in your eye. I inherited the same look when my mother raped me. I also inherited my hate for women too. I like to pretend everyone I hurt is my mother...aside from the ones I rape, my mother had been used by so many men she wouldn't feel anything," he chuckled at this and it made my hairs stand on end. I wanted to call for Gerhard but I didn't want to give him more of a reason to watch my every move. I knew the male wouldn't try anything. Not now, anyway.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered, getting a puzzled and almost disgusted look from him.

"I don't hurt _every_ you know. You ain't my type anyway...you wouldn't put up a fight. Oh no, the career girls are more my thing," he said, pointing to their chariots. I wasn't sure to if I should be relieved by this remark or disgusted. On the bright side, I was sure the career girls could fend him off. They might be killers but no one deserved to be raped. Gerhard walked up next to me and stopped in his tracks like he sensed danger. The Eleven male looked up and smiled but Gerhard just glared.

"Well, looks like I should me on my way," he said, placing the sheet of paper he failed to refold back on my chariot and started to walk away. "Oh, don't be frightened of your partner either. He hasn't hurt a fly. It's all in the eyes," he laughed, pointing to his eyes before boarding his chariot, his District partner shuffling away from him. Gerhard crossed his arms and stood guard, muttering something about the boy being a liar.


	18. Chariot Rides- Part 2

**Yay, I did it. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with college work and helping film some videos. I should be back on track now, though. I have a surprise for you when I post the bloodbath so look out for that. Anyway, the overdue chariots!**

* * *

 **Hap Singer POV:**

I looked amazing and I loved it. I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror and grinning from ear to ear. I was dressed in a golden, metal like leotard with a long, red velvet cape that trailed on the floor. My District number was engraved on the chest plate and my hair was curled, framing my face perfectly. The only part I didn't like were the clunky, gold boots.

"Why am I wearing a skirt?" Logan grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. I looked over to the male, who was dressed almost identical to myself but he had red, velvet skirt covering his leotard. "I think they got ours mixed up," I laughed at this statement, earning and glare from the dark haired male.

"Unless you have boobs, I don't think they did," I sniggered. They were trying to make me look sexy, they just wanted to make him look cool. I had read about gladiators when I was a child and his costume was a far better example of what their costumes looked like. I just looked like some old guys fetish. Logan gave a slight smirk, leaning against his chariot and looking at the competition. His eyes hovered over people for a few seconds before moving on, like he had already planned their murder. I seemed to be the only one out of the two that saw no use of strategy until we saw the arena. A plan made for a woodland arena wouldn't do very well in an icy arena now, would it?

I picked at my nails in silence until Logan stood up and started to wave the blonde male from One over. The boy looked confused at first but pulled away from his chariot and next to ours. He was fine, tall, strong, bright blue eyes and his blonde hair was styled into an undercut. He looked charming but I knew he would rather kill me than anything else.

"Aurum, ask your chick if she wants to come to the pool tonight, liked we disgust," Logan said with a smile stretching across his cheeks. The boy, who I assumed was Aurum gave a nod, turning and waving an Avox over. She hurried over and held out a stylish leather bag towards him. Aurum unbuckled the straps and pulled out, what almost looked like a small TV and started to press the screen. He punched in letter after letter then looked up to us with a smile on his face.

"Sure, I'll ask the two from Four as well," the object spoke in a robotic type voice. Aurum seemed amazed.

"A bit time consuming, isn't it," I asked, cocking my head to the side. Aurum shrugged and went to type something else until Logan shushed me.

"He is getting a speaker before the Games like the dude from Eight last year, anyway, do you have to ask the girl from Four? Just us Four, eh?" Logan said with a wink, crossing his arms. Aurum shook his head and continued to walk towards the Four chariots who were dressed like some sort of deadly fishermen. His Avox scurried after him, carrying the leather bag.

"What's up with Four?" I asked. My District partner looked up at me and shrugged, turning to face the front again.

"We don't know if they are trained or not, no one joins us if they are weak," he sighed, running his nail along the gold-plated chariot.

"Not everyone who is untrained is weak, Logan...look at Hix from Six-"

"She won by mistake, not strength. Painting yourself to look like a fucking rock or tree does not make you win...save that for cake decorating school-"

"It made her win," I spat, smiling because I knew I had him cornered. He scowled at me, getting his first ready to attack but quickly withdrew it, shaking in anger.

"Just fucking shut up will you?" he grumbled, turning away from me. I agreed, smiling about my victory. He wasn't as bad looking as people made out, he was rather cute. And he might have been a dick but I was sure he had a sweet side too. I wanted to find that before the Games. To understand him better and maybe every turn into a weakness when the time came.

* * *

 **Andalusia Electra POV:**

"She. Is. Hot," I gasped, looking at the girl from Eleven. She might have been dressed as a fruit picker but she was rocking it. I was rocking mine too but at least her costume lived up slightly to how good she looked. I was a solar panel. Far from groundbreaking in the costume department. I gave a huff and turned to looked at my District partner, Lux, who was looking at the horse, his eyes glazed over like his mind was trying to calculate how long it would take to ride back home on horseback. "Don't cha think?" I asked, looking up at him. The boy almost fell off the chariot as he looked at me, his brown eyes trying to remember where he was and what he was doing. I pointed to the girl from Eleven and he gave a nod in agreement.

"Er, yeah, she is pretty," he said quickly, turning away as if to avoid the subject. The only difference in our costumes was he was a slightly larger solar panel so at least we both looked stupid.

"I don't like people to lie," I sighed, pouting as they started to line up the horses. He looked over to me, his eyes wide as he went to defend himself.

"She is hot-"

"You are gay, it's the whole reason you are in here, right?" I shouted, stomping my feet slightly. Lux tried to quiet me, placing his finger on his lips. "Oh come on, who is going to care? They want to kill you, not sit down to afternoon tea and talk to you about how disgusted they are with your sexuality," I groaned, rolling my eyes. Lux looked over to me and then away, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"You don't know what it is like-"

"For what it is worth, I didn't vote for you. I don't care about sexuality, sleep with a bear for all I care, nothing wrong with liking men-"

"You killed two people," I sighed, looking down at me with a defeated look.

"And yet my views on sexuality make more sense than most of Five, scary when a nutter make more sense," I giggled, sticking my tongue out at the fair-haired boy. He gave a nod and looked away like our conversation had brought up old memories. Or maybe it was our costumes. He had mentioned he worked in a solar field.

"Ten seconds until launch!" an orange man at the gate shouted. Above the doors were large, red number counting down. A woman walked past, making sure we were all in securely, slapping our chariot when they were cleared. I wiggled in my place, excited to get going while Lux seemed to wish he was already in the Games. I might not have wanted to be here to start with but I was going to make the most of it. And I had the perfect plan.

From when the countdown ended to when our chariot started to move, there was a slightly delay until they whipped our horses, sending them trotting out after the Four chariot. Once we were outside, it was deafening. Both I and Lux winced at the sound while people threw everything from roses to candy at our chariots. One blue haired child aimed for Lux's head. A sadistic smile I admired on his face. Lux was less amused as he waved to the crowd, shaking in fear.

I took my moment in the spotlight with open arms, jumping around the chariot and waving, a large, childlike smile on my face. People cheered my name and threw childish things like candy bracelets and honey drops. I didn't care for any of them but I couldn't seem ungrateful now.

"Look at that sweet face, she couldn't hurt anyone," Pyrus announced over the speakers as my face appeared, Lux appearing slightly envious of the attention I was getting. Once we came to a halt, ready to listen to the President's speech, I smiled and clapped for her. Really, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get in that arena and kill. I'd be the youngest victor ever and then no one would ever try to get rid of me again. They would always live in fear.

* * *

 **Noah Prones POV:**

All around me people stared me down hatred in their eyes and their fists clenched. I wanted to think that maybe it was because I was a threat. I was eighteen, strong and in good shape. I was about as deadly as an outlier could be. They didn't know that I didn't want to go against my faith and kill. I knew I had to if I wanted to go home but I would wait until I had crossed that bridge.

Along with this, I knew no one knew about my reasons for being here, those were not realeased until the scores. It didn't stop the thoughts creeping up on me, though. No one would ever like me, they all thought I was a rapist and they would all attack me in the bloodbath just to punish me. None of them would want to ally with me, my mentor and District partner avoided me like the plague and I was even starting to doubt my own mind.

I went over every waking moment with my old girlfriend, trying to search for a moment I raped her. Maybe I forgot, maybe I did it in my sleep or I was just drunk. I had never had a drop in my life but what if? I knew deep down I didn't do it, kissing was the furthest we ever got. She just using me to cover up the fact she slept around. But what if I had hurt her? The thoughts clawed at my brain, making me fear sleep and every waking moment. I expected people to punch me out of the blue, for my mentor to strangle me in my sleep for a crime I didn't commit.

When our chariot came to a stop, Gerhard hurried over to help Heavenly down, making sure to ignore my presence. I gave a sigh and I kept my head low as I jumped down, my leather boots slipping on the marble floor. I let out a little whimper as I fell backward, cracking my head on the side of the chariot.

I groaned as the world started to spin, my head feeling like a giant was squeezing it. The boy from Two sniggered while his District partner's eyes widened in shock. I went to stand up when Heavily ran to my side and pushed me down, clearly panicking.

"Are you okay?" she asked, holding my body up.

"I think so," I grumbled, feeling a warm, sticky liquid running down my face. I went to touch it but the brunette girl slapped my hand away.

"Oh my!" my escort screamed when she rounded the corner to get a look at me. "Get help, get a medic or something!" she ran around in a circle while tributes and mentors started to gather. The mentor from Ten dragged her two away. The girl from Five and the boy from Eleven seemed intrigued by the site, asking their mentors questions.

"He doesn't need help, leave him!" Gerhard called to the crowd while my escort continued to scream.

"He is bleeding!" she screamed at him is disbelief.

"So will in a second, love," Gerhard mumbled, turning to follow her as she stumbled away in her high heels. Heavenly looked back at me, the boy from Five offering her a napkin to wipe away the blood on my face.

"I don't think you did it, you didn't rape that girl," she said softly, just enough so I could hear. I wanted to reply but I was starting to overheat and feel sick. I slid down slightly but my District partner propped me up. "But I can't find it in myself to trust you, I can't trust any males...not in a death Game," I knew she right and gave her a small thumbs, well I moved my thumb slightly.

"I don't want to be alone," I whimpered as the doctors hurried with a stretcher and started to get to work on me, muttering things about killing myself before the Games. Heavenly ran after me until they pushed her back, Gerhard, holding her.

"I promise you won't be alone," she shouted after me as they doctors injected me with something that pulled me into darkness.

* * *

 **Skau Sheerwater POV:**

"Apparently that kid is only going to miss a day of training," Logan said.

"Really? I knew a kid who got knocked out of training altogether for an injury like that," Aurum replied through his tablet.

"What do you think happens if someone dies?"

"Too late to reap anyone else I guess...at least it lowers the numbers-"

"That's fewer people to kill-"

"I am fighting to win, not kill," Aurum said calmly, the sound of water splashing over the side of the pool. I stood in the darkness, my hand over my mouth. I was too frightened to run away in case they heard me. I wasn't as strong as the other girls and I wasn't as fast. I was a fisherman, spending my days sailing a small boat and making nets. I should have listened to Poseidon and stayed away. I wasn't a career and going to a group meeting was just going to land me in trouble.

"Do you think anyone else is turning up?" Aurum asked after a few moments.

"I shall go check," Logan sighed, standing out of the water and walking towards the door. I heard his wet feet getting closer and looked around for any corridor to dart down. There was one a few feet away from me so I mad a run for it, being sure to not slip on the tile floor. As I tiptoed around the corner, something pulled me into a headlock, pulling me close to a wet chest.

"Did anyone else come?" he asked, clearly frustrated at my failed escape plan. I whimpered a no and the shorter boy just growled, turning around and dragging me to the pool by my head. My feet struggled to keep up as they kept slipping. I wanted to kick him in the back of the knee but I knew I had already angered him enough. He opened the door and threw me at the poolside, grazing my shoulder slightly. Aurum jerked forward to help me but Logan told him to stay back. "Tell them what you told me," Logan sighed, holding the door open.

"No one else is coming," I whimpered, avoiding eye contact with both of the males. There was silence as Aurum typed something on his tablet that was placed at the side of the pool in a waterproof case.

"At least one turned up-"

"Nah, she is ugly as fuck, you can have her...I am off to find someone worth my time," Logan growled, walking away and letting the door slam behind him. I waited until I was sure he was gone and pushed myself to my feet, turning to walk away.

"You shouldn't listen to him," Aurum's tablet squeaked. I stopped and looked at him, covering my swim suit.

"I fell a bit stupid, now," I mumbled, turning to walk to the door, my head held low.

"There are ugly people, he is one of them and trust me, you are not ugly," Aurum smiled along with his tablet, a wide, cheesy grin plastered on his face. I stopped and gave a small smile back. And thanked him. He gestured for me to come into the pool and when I hesitated and asked me if I was frightened of water.

"No, I am from Four," I laughed, he smiled back and patted the surface of the water again. Not wanting to anger a career, I gave a nod and walked slowly into the crystal blue water. I sat there, hugging myself while Aurum looked me up, his eyes lingering on my more distinguished assets and down before turning to type something on his tablet.

"Is your District partner trained?" he asked, swimming closer to me.

"Yeah, he is the poster boy for it back in the District, being the mayor's son and all," I laughed, Aurum swam next to me and went back to his tablet.

"What about you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I should have said no, told him the truth that I couldn't even use a spear but I was frightened. Frightened of what he would do if he found I was weak. He was only being nice because he thought I was a career.

"Yes, everyday," I said shakily, earning a large smile from him. He leaned forward and at first, I thought he was going to shake my hand but I only noticed at the last moment he was leaning in for a kiss. I moved away, slipping under the water when I lost my footing on the marble steps. He stopped and looked at me, guilt on his face.

"I am so sorry, I won't do anything you don't want, I swear, you just have to say no and I will leave," his tablet squeaked, Aurum's hands in the air. I looked at him, my hair dripping water down my face.

"It's not that I don't want to-"

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked, moving slightly closer.

"No, there was a boy...Ezra Talcott?" I said.

"The dude who died last year-"

"Yeah, well...I had a crush on him and it makes me feel bad," I sighed, turning to walk out of the pool. Ezra darted over to me and grabbed my arm, jerking me back slightly.

"I can help you forget for a little bit," his tablet said, from the right of us. I looked at him and felt my heartbeat quicken. He was good looking. By far the best male here and it couldn't be cheating because Ezra felt nothing back.

I moved back into the pool, a nervous smile on Aurum face. Poseidon was right, the girls were only invited here to try and get a quick shag and I guess I was giving into them. But I didn't care, Aurum was a fine man and I just wanted to forget.

* * *

 **Quick note, Noah cracked his head open. Nothing Capitol medicine can't solve. He will just have a headache and miss the first day of training.**

 **Costumes:**

D1- Greek gods

D2- Gladiators

D3- black suits that project their names into the sky.

D4- Fishermen/warriors

D5- Solar panels

D6- trains

D7- lumberjacks surrounded by origami

D8- Magic carpets

D9- Grain suits and dress

D10- Mother cow and baby

D11- Glorified fruit pickers

D12-Mining warriors


	19. Training Day 1 and 2

_"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I am about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There will be four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes. Ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife,"_

 **Sorry for how late this. I have had so much to do. I am behind on everything at the moment when it comes to fanfiction. PM's, reviews, updating my stories. Please keep in mind that I have nine weeks of college left so everything just** **bleah. I have to do my work and study for my maths exam and if I fail it this time, I never get to take it again. Been taking them since was about 12/13 hopefully I can pass this time XD**

 **Also, I would love to hear your thoughts on the characters. What placings do you think everyone is going to get? Who do you think is going to be the victor? Who do you think has the best chance out of the tributes shown in this chapter? and who do you think will be the first to die? I honestly love hearing your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Logan Grey POV:**

I hopped on the spot, awaiting my turn to ace the final compulsive exercise, the monkey bars. Hap flew through the first bit but the final two were proving to be a problem. She would swing her body forward, only to pull it back, clearly not trusting her own judgment of when to let go. I bit my lip and frustration and looked around the room. The pair from One had already moved on to their individual training along with the two from Four. Bellona attacked her trainer with a double knife, showing skill but a slight arrogance as she dodged his blows and delivered her own. Poseidon went straight for the classic Four weapon, the trident. He charged at the dummies, thrusting his silver weapon one of their chests before turning on his heel and throwing the tridents into another one's head. Aurum, on the other hand, was cozying up to Skau as she taught him how to tie a knot. It was an eyebrow-raising scene but before I had time to question it any further, the station manager for the monkey bars congratulated Hap on making it to the end and turned to me with a large smile.

"Logan-"

"Already on it, Princess," I said with a wink, leaping off the platform and swinging from handle to handle with speed that must have put me ahead of other tributes.

"Take it slow-"

"Shut up!" I growled as I swung to the next handle, turning to face the Gamemakers that watched me in awe. I carried on, opening my mouth to speak. I was going to ask them to give me a high score but I guess I should have been paying attention to what I was doing. My hand reached out for the next bar, the final bar, but nothing was there. I swung backward but I had already let go of the bar behind me. I tumbled through the air, for a moment, seeming weightless before my body crashed into the red safety mat. It was meant to soften the blow but it felt like concrete when I came into contact with it. I lay winded on the floor, trying my best to regain my composure.

"Next," the station leader called the girl from Seven about to jump for the first bar.

"Wait, that wasn't my fault...give me another chance you fucker-"

"Move off the mat, kid," she growled, signaling for a small group of Peacekeepers to come over. I was about to charge at her, knocking her to the ground and beat the life out of her. Then I looked up at the Gamemakers who were taking notes. I couldn't anger them, not before I had gained a following anyway.

I grumbled to myself as I paid attention to the sensible side of my brain for once and slunk off, my hands deep in my pockets and a pout on my lips. I walked over to Bellona who had pinned her trainer to the floor with a knife, smiling from ear to ear over her victory. She looked up and pulled herself to her feet, bounding over to me.

"I did it!" she sang with glee, standing next to my like an excited child.

"Oh goodie," I growled, looking around the room at my alliance and frowned. Poseidon was still playing with his trident, leading me to think that might be the only weapon he was skilled with. Hap was still choosing a weapon from the rack but what confused me was Aurum and Skau. The knot tying station was empty and the pair were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?" I asked the dark haired girl, rubbing my arm that ached from the fall. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, I rolled my eyes and tried to compose myself. "Aurum and Skau," I sighed, rubbing my temples in frustration. The girl whipped her head around the room, fear in her eyes.

"He was with her last night too...do you-"

"Ah, that sly dog," I laughed, startling Bellona slightly, "hopefully for him, she is better than Hap," I grumbled, glaring at the blonde girl that chose a set of throwing knives from the rack. Bellona's blue eyes widened with happiness as she turned to me, a large smile on her face.

"Are you two together?" she whispered, she was acting like it was some huge gossip.

"Oh my, no...just no, we just slept together," I said with a shrug, I wanted to act like a big man, like I had charmed her into bed but really, she threw herself at me, saying she wanted to fix herself. I guess I didn't help as afterward she started to cry that _it_ didn't help. She freaked me out and a bit so I had decided that allies were the closest we would ever be again. I didn't need some crazy bitch on my ass. I had enough of that with the other tributes.

* * *

 **Lux** **Hymnoor POV:**

I looked at the small, skinny mushroom on my screen and started to panic. I had overestimated myself when it came to plants. I could name a few wild flowers and for some reason assumed that I was good enough to take a test on wild food. It was only the second question and I was already confused. It was just a mushroom. I had never thought they all had different names, why did they have different names? Maybe it was someone who just wanted to mess with people like me. I looked at the timer in the corner, five seconds left to pick an answer. I hovered my hand over Toadstool, being the only mushroom name I had ever heard and got ready to make my choice. A hand came into view, clicking the button next to Toadstool. Enoki. I whipped around to see a short, dark-haired boy with bright green eyes. He flinched away when I rose from my seat.

"What was the big idea kid-" I stopped myself when he scowled and pointed to the screen. I followed his finger to see the screen congratulating me on picking the correct answer. I looked back over to the child that seemed proud of himself.

"I would have been ashamed of myself if I got it wrong, I am named after them after all," he laughed, rocking back and forth on his heels. I checked my brain for any Enoki's and remembered the image of the small the twelve year old being reaped.

"Enoki Smith, District Nine," he said formally, holding out his hand. I took it in mine and gave it the strongest shake I could muster. I was stronger than the child but he still had some strength to him, being able to keep his arm fairly straight.

"You know a lot about plants?" I asked, pointing over to the screen, "I am terrible," I sighed with a shrug, hinting at the boy's help.

"Nah, my mum had a few books on mushrooms, hence my name, and gave them to me and my sister when she passed...It's a book about Asian mushrooms so I doubt any will show up," he said without a care in the world, taking my seat and watching the screen with wonder. I pushed him away and took the seat back, making sure to shoot him a childish grin in the process. He seemed less amused.

"You want an alliance?" he said bluntly, crossing his arms and glaring at me. "I'm twelve, I won't last long in that arena by myself," I knew he was right but I wasn't sure if I could trust him. My whole life had become a web of lies, second guessing everyone that even talked to me. Enoki was a small twelve year old who didn't look like he could kill a fly but his District had voted for him to die in that arena, he had a reason for being here. But so was I and I didn't class myself as a bad person.

"How do I know I can trust you-"

"What would I gain from lying? What would I gain from breaking an alliance that would gain me sponsors and safety?" he raised an eyebrow at me, clearly annoyed by my response. I thought about for a second, then bowed my head in shame.

"Nothing-"

"Bingo!" Enoki shouted, jumping in the air and giving me a small thumbs up. "If you ever think I am lying, think what I would gain from it. If there is something, don't trust me," I wanted to blow his theory out of the water by stating that he could be lying right now and gain an alliance. Then I realized that in the long run, he wouldn't gain anything. I ran my hand through my sandy hair and sighed.

"I already have another alliance offer-"

"The girl from Seven, I watched her talk to you,"

"Well, it was for her District partner but, yeah," I trailed off near the end running through my two options.

"Well," Enoki sighed, walking in front of me with a large grin on his face. "Safety in numbers, right? _Ally_ ," I broke into a smile and looked up at him. I thought a child like him would be a terrified mess, crying and weeping but instead, he was clearly one of the strongest tributes here, mentally anyway.

"Ally," I laughed, taking his hand and giving it a shake again. If everything turns out well, with allies, I might have a chance of going home. But did I really want to go back to a place who would never accept me? I guess the arena would decide for me.

* * *

 **DAY TWO**

* * *

 **Bellona Scythe POV:**

We were waiting for training to start in just under an hour when Aurum and Skau decided to grace us with their presence. They both looked a bit flustered as they sat down at the breakfast table in the cafeteria. Skau's hair was damp, along with Aurum spiky blonde hair and they both smelt of freshly cut roses. Logan gave Aurum and knowing look while Poseidon glared at Skau like a disappointed father.

"Have a shower you two?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the pair. Aurum gave a nod as he signaled over an Avox with a tray full of large bread rolls. He took two off, thanked the man and threw one to Skau who timidly thanked him. "Together?" I growled. Aurum was mid-bite when I said this. He stopped for a second before tearing a chunk off and chewing it.

"I gave her my shower gel," the speaker around his neck said in a robotic tone. It must have been hard for Skau not to laugh when he was being romantic.

"And then took a shower at the same time?" I growled, leaning over the table. "You missed the meeting this morning-"

"I am sure I can catch up," he said through a mouth full of food, giving a small shrug. I gritted my teeth in anger at the man when a small boy caught my eye. I looked over to see the boy from Nine, Enoki, dragging his plastic knife across his neck before pointing to Aurum and Skau. I shivered and looked away, back towards the pair of scandalous tributes. I didn't trust the boy at all, until now. Aurum did have an ally that he held closer than everyone and was already starting to move away from the group. I felt my breath quicken as my mind started to panic and go into overdrive.

"I think we should banish them both from the alliance, they clearly only care about each other!" I snapped. The table fell silent as they tried to take in what I just said.

"Bellona!" Hap squeaked, placing down the paper she was holding, her mouth opens in shock.

"You can't throw us out for missing one meeting," Aurum's voice box said, the normally cheerful man showing nothing but hurt and anger.

"If Skau goes, I go too," Poseidon said in his deep voice, not even looking up from his plate. I was about to argue with the long haired male when Logan threw down his fork in anger, making everyone jump.

"Yeah!" he screamed, looking at me like I had just burnt his new puppy. "If Aurum goes, I go with him," I looked over to Hap for support but she just shrugged.

"Sorry, Bellona," she sighed, avoiding eye contact. Skau thanked everyone while Aurum leaned in close, finishing his mouthful.

"So, are you willing to leave because we used the same shower gel?" a ghost of a smile on his lips. I shook my head and he chuckled pulling away to face the table. "Then it is settled, I am sorry everyone that we were late but does anyone wish to catch us up?" I looked over to Enoki who shook his head in disappointment and went back to eating his porridge. I was doing it all wrong and I didn't know how to do it right.

* * *

 **Altair Mellark POV:**

My shoulders sagged when I saw my score for the deadly plants. _Do you want to die?_ The screen mocking asked me. Turned out the technology that was meant to help me knocked my confidence more than the careers.

"Bit rude isn't it?" Selena said from next to me, her long, dark hair covering her eyes. I looked over to her and smiled.

"You try," I chuckled, stepping away from the machine. She brushed a lock of her hair and positioned herself in front of the touch screen. "Press start," I whispered. Selene looked over her shoulder at me and timidly gave a nod, reaching out for the start button. She flinched when the screen above her sparked to life, lighting up her face.

"You will have ten seconds to name every plant that is shown before you, good luck" the machine said in a robotic tone, much like Aurum's speaker. She looked over to me for reassurance and I gave a small nod. The poor girl had never seen the technology in her life. The cameras were the closest she got. I had seen a little more, the very same man who had taught me to use a weapon taught me about the amazing things The Capitol owned. I never really thought about how he knew what he did, I just accepted it.

One thing was for sure though, the tales didn't do it justice. The Capitol most likely didn't even take notice of it. They woke up, used a machine to make their breakfast, iron their clothes, maybe even put them on, cook their dinner, run their baths and heat their bedrooms. Even being from a wealthy family, by District Twelve standards anyway, I still had to walk to the well every day for our bath water and cooking water. Baths were once a week, people like Selene most likely had them four times a year. We lived like rats but at least the awe The Capitol gave tributes gave them a reason to win and come home. With the money I would earn, I could buy some of the technology for the bakery. We would never have to work again.

I looked over to Selene once more the girl was racking up a higher score than me but she was still getting some wrong. When she was done, she stepped back and looked at her work with pride. She answered just under fifty questions correctly more than my five.

"You sure know a lot-"

"Only what grows around my house," she said defensively her face softening after realizing her tone. "My father is ill so me and my friend, Shaft used to us some of these plants to just easing his pain or when food got low," she forced a weak smile as she turned to walk away from the station, her head held down low.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked, running after her. She stopped and allowed me to stand by her side. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching then turned back to me.

"Respiratory problems, caused by the mines," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. I gave a small nod, trying to act like I understood what the illness was.

"Can it be cured-"

"No. Not unless I win anyway," I removed my gaze from the girl, slightly embarrassed I didn't know it was deadly. I saw the minors pass my shop every morning. Some would come in for bread but most waited until the evening to get theirs in time for dinner.

Selena turned away and I felt my body panic. I had to say what I had wanted to say since we were both reaped but up until this point, had been too frightened to.

"Selena, do you want to ally?" I asked giving her one of my charming, goofy smiles. She looked me up and down with grey eyes then turned and started walking away.

"Let me think about it, please," she sighed, before vanishing behind the fire making station. I was going to take that as a no then.

* * *

 **Poseidon Wasser POV:**

I shuffled over to Aurum, the tall muscular boy towering above me. It took him a few moments to notice my presence but when he did, he gave me a large grin and placed his sword down.

"Poseidon, how are you doing buddy-"

"Are you an Skau dating?" I asked, seeing no reason to tiptoe around the question. Aurum gave a small chuckle as he turned back the dummies in front of him and cut off one of their heads.

"No, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You like her or something?" he gave a large, toothy grin when he said this like he was poking fun at me. I straightened my back.

"No, I am just protective of her," I replied, looking past him and to Skau, who was working away at the shelter making station with the girl from Twelve. Aurum followed my gaze and frowned.

"It is just physical, she is hung on that Ezra dude anyway," he shrugged, turning to me with a neutral look. I gave a slow nod and turned to walk away but the blonde male placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him. "Take some advice from me, don't get attached to anyone. It hurts to think about them dying and will lead to your own death. Look at Atlas, he almost died because he let his feeling get in the way," his blue eyes looked almost sad as he pulled away, throwing his sword to the floor and walking over to the bow and arrow station.

I watched in silence before turning towards Skau. I didn't like her, she was just home. She smelt of home, she reminded me of home. She would sell fish to me along with her brother, we were in the same class. We spent most of our childhood together doing group work and she sat next to me in maths. She was all I had left of home and I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want to lose the childhood memories we had together, I didn't want to buy fish again and not see her smile. I just wanted to hang on to her for as long as I could.

She looked up and smiled wide when she saw me, the girl from Twelve slinking away before I arrived. She dropped the sticks she held and slowly rose to her feet.

"Poseidon-"

"Why did you tell them you are a career?" I grumbled, only loud enough for her to hear. Skau's face dropped as she backed away slightly, clearly frightened.

"Did they find out-"

"No, why did you lie?" I said in a stern voice, making the girl look even more nervous.

"I was just frightened-"

"They will kill you if they find out, Skau!" I snapped grabbing her by her collar and pulling her close. "I just don't want to get you hurt," I said, trying to soften out my voice. Skau started to shiver and weep, the tears streaming from her large, blue eyes.

"I don't want to die but I will, I can't fight," she sobbed dropping to her knees. The trainer and Selene watched with a close eye but I knew they couldn't hear us. I pulled her in close and allowed her to cry in my shoulder.

"They won't. I promise. After the bloodbath, we will make an escape plan and we will keep running-"

"Until when?" she whimpered.

"Until we can't run anymore," she settled after that, her thank you's muffled by my muscular shoulder. A few moments later, Aurum appeared at my side, his bow and a single arrow in hand.

"Is everything okay here?" he said, giving me a judging look. I gave a nod and he bit his lip, trying to break down my body language. "Are you sure you are okay, Skau?" he asked turning to look at the crying girl as I pushed her away.

"Yeah, I just got told some bad news...that is all," his face softened as he gave an understanding nod.

"I am sorry for your loss," he said quietly before walking off, looking over his shoulder now and again to glare at me. At least he didn't suspect Skau.


	20. Training Day 3 and 4

**Sorry, this chapter isn't the longest. I hope you still enjoy it. Only two more chapters until the bloodbath so if your character is yet to have a POV, they will get one very soon. Thank you for being** **Patient.** **with me.**

* * *

 ****

 **Keith Weedon POV:**

"Shows us what you got then, Eleven," the tall male from One called to me, standing at the required safe distance for someone observing a fight. I gave him a cocky grin and turned to the trainer who looked rather confident himself. I stood tall above him and gestured for him to attack. He narrowed his grey eyes and charged at me, screaming as he did so. I waited until he got close enough and lifted my right leg, striking him in the stomach. The impact sent him backwards that sound of his head smashing into the ground making even the careers flinch.

His partner's mouth hung open in shock before she grabbed her baton and charged at me. When she was close enough and grabbed the baton she attempted to strike me with. Her eyes widened with fear as I tore it from her hands and brought my knee up, striking her in the stomach. He coughed and spluttered but I wasn't done just yet. I lifted her over my head and threw her body down onto the floor. I got ready to jump on her chest, elbow first when the head trainer blew her whistle, calling my session with those trainers to a stop.

I gave a small chuckle to myself as I looked up at the Gamemakers who looked impressed. By my performance. I turned to the pair of career males who looked shocked by my performance.

"What did you think-"

"You are fucking in!" The male from two cheered, his eyes wide like a child. His ally scowled at him before glancing over at him.

"I think he should show us more skills, he is an outer after all," The blonde, sharp-jawed male grunted, crossing his arms and turning away from the darker haired male.

"Why? he clearly is skilled-"

"Okay then," the male from One sighed, walking off with his hands in the air in a surrender pose. The Two male turned to me with a large childish grin, his hand shooting out to face mine.

"I am Logan...and you are?"

"Keith, Keith Weedon," I said with pride, taking his hand and shaking it with force.

"Welcome to the team, Keith," he laughed, punching me on the shoulder lightly and turning to walk away. I followed him, like a child following the teacher on his first day of school. I wandered around, trailing behind Logan as he stopped off at different weapon stations and tried out their weapons. When he made a good throw or decapitated a dummy, he would turn to me with a toothy grin. I returned his gesture and congratulated the dark haired male, knowing my place in this alliance. Logan was arrogant and very selfish but I was sure even he would turn away from me when my reasons for being volunteered were made public knowledge. My only chance was to get on his good side. So for now, Keith Weedon, the boy who was feared by his whole District and the future victor was going to be a lap dog. Logan tells me to jump? I ask how high. The careers wanted me to lick the blood of their enemies? Looks like I was getting dirty. At the end of the day, I was here to win and live and I was willing to go to any lengths for it.

* * *

 **Tristan Cathflow POV:**

I sat on the netting high above the other tributes, my legs dangling through the holes. I swung them back and forth as I watched two of the careers argue over a sword, it was the pair from Two. I cocked my head to the side as the girl was thrown across the room by the smaller boy. As she smashed into the floor, Peacekeepers pushed the male away and pulled him away from the scene. The girl seemed unharmed as she scrambled to her feet and sped away from the scene and to the dark girl from One. I shrugged out the outcome, slightly disappointed at the lack of injuries to my biggest threats.

"Oi, Curly!" someone shouted from underneath me. I jumped slightly, the rope netting swinging from side to side. When I regained my composure, and my seating had stopped trying to make me sea sick, I looked down, lifting my feet to aid my view. Down below was a murky, blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes looking up at me with a large grin stretched his lips. I pointed to myself and he gave a quick nod and thumbs up.

"If you want to talk, come up!" I shouted back. The colour drained from the boy's face as he looked up further. He quickly peeled his eyes away, looking at the ground.

"I ain't frightened of heights or anything but I don't really trust those ropes, dude," he smiled slightly as I drew my eyes away and looked around. I could agree with him. I had been sat up here all day and I had only just begun to trust the ropes. They were designed to throw unskilled climbers off, I fell to the ground a few times when I first tried. Thankfully, the station was empty all day so it was easy for me to keep trying until I could rest at the top. Another tribute hasn't even attempted to climb so I have had the luxury of time.

"I am guessing you want me to come down, then?" I sighed, biting my lip slightly. A younger boy ran up to the blonde one and looked up at me, narrowing his green eyes.

"Look, dude, if you want an alliance then get down here!" he growled, storming off. He couldn't have been older than twelve, his dark hair cut neatly just above his eyes. His ally looked up at me and laughed before following him. I grumbled to myself as I pulled my feet free and crawled to the exit. At the bottom, a red headed woman looked up at me from where she sat on the floor and stumbled to her feet.

"I thought you had gone," she squeaked, looking up at the Gamemakers, pleading for mercy. I slipped down the last bit of rope and told her not to worry about it, I went unseen and ran to find the mysterious pair of tributes.

* * *

 **DAY FOUR: FINAL DAY OF TRAINING**

* * *

 **Selena Cole POV:**

I pulled the stick through the dirt at the fire making station, the fire I had created burning away next to me. The smell of burning wood filled the air and relaxed my mussels. It reminded me of home. After a long day of stealing to get by, I would collect any wood I could find from logs to twigs and hurry home. The fire would serve as a way to warm my father and cook our food. Despite being from a coal District, I had never personally held a lump of coal in my hands before. Rather ironic considering my name.

I quietly hummed to myself as the station's attendant walked over and sighed, eyeing up my handy work. It had taken me a few moments to create a fire, it was something most of us poor kids learned from an early age, how to start a fire without the luxury of matches.

"Put your fire out," she grumbled. I didn't even bother to look up at her as I gave a shrug. I know she wasn't the one who placed me here, that was my own District, but she was still going to smile and cheer as one of the more trained tributes tear into me and took victory from my grasp. I would be nothing more to her than the girl she taught to build a fire. Even though I did everything.

The sound of water hitting the ground next to me made me jump, water splashing on my face. The flames from the fire hissed as the thick smoke curled around my head. I looked up at the blue haired women and scowled. She gave me a smug grin before turning around and going to help the girl from Eight.

"You know, you really should do as you're told," Altair whispered, leaning in close, "you will get a better training score-" I threw the stick at him, hitting him between the eyes. "What was that for-"

"Why do you keep following me?" I growled, leaning in close. The blonde backed away slightly, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"You didn't give me an answer about the alliance," he said softly, hanging his head in shame. I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't interested but quickly shut it. He raised his eyebrow at me, clearly waiting for me to reject him.

"Yes, I will ally with you," I mumbled, trying to hid my face from the excited male. He asked me over and over again if I was being honest. Did I really want to ally with him? Did I really want to spend my time in the arena with him? No. But, an ally was an ally and he was a strong plus, Twelve had to stick together. However, if it came down to it, I was going to be the only victor Twelve got this year. He might have the strength but I had street smarts and the mindset of a winner.


	21. Sun, Sea and Slaughter

**Last chapter before the bloodbath! That's right, the bloodbath is next. I wanted to do something new, to this story at least. You send in questions for the tributes and the tributes answer them. Just a bit of fun. You can ask anything from what dog they like the most to what tribute they find most attractive. Anything you want. Just to lighten the mood a bit. You can only direct questions to tributes who are alive though. These will be shown at the start of every chapter. So send some questions in. They can be for your own tribute.**

 **Congrats to Yogy2404, Norbus95 and SlytherinPrincessAtWork77, you have won your tribute and item of choice. If you have more than one tribute, you must pick one to give it to. Message me the item and tribute as soon as you can.**

 **Now, I didn't do the Interviews because I am honestly struggling to find a way to write them. I will have this figured out by Chosen Warriors. Speaking of which, I have opened up submissions for that so check it out. f you submitted when it is first up, I reserved you a spot. However, still be worth reading as I am doing it in third person and some of the rules have changed.**

 **As for Scores:**

 **2-** Daston Smart (D10),

 **3-** Andalusia Electra (D5), Woover Breen (D8), Ribbon Kirk (D8),

 **4-** Daniel Bo (D3), Lux Hymenoor (D5), Noah Prones (D7), Indy Arnold (D10),

 **5-** Teje Blair (D3), Tristan Cathflow (D6), Heavenly Rose (D7), Kirelle McPhee (D9), Altair Mellark (D12)

 **6-** Sherry Calderon (D6), Enoki Smith (D9), Trill Poyze (D11),

 **7-** Skau Sheerwater (D4), Selena Cole (D12)

 **9-** Logan Grey (D2), Bellona Scythe (D1), Hap Singer (D2),

 **10-** Aurum Stark (D1), Poseidon Wasser (D4), Keith Weedon (D11)

 **Alliances:**

 **Careers:** Aurum Stark, Bellona Scythe, Logan Grey, Hap Singer, Poseidon Wasser, Skau Sheerwater and Keith Weedon.

 **The Big One:** Noah Prones, Lux Hymnoor, Trill Poyze, Andalusia Electra, Enoki Smith, Tristan Cathflow.

 **Twelve:** Selena Cole and Altair Mellark.

 **The rest are loners. So let me know what you thought of this chapter, the Arena, Arena outfits and who you think will win or die in the bloodbath. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Indy Arnold POV:**

I woke up just before dawn, my room dimly lit by the small lamp to my right. I sat cross-legged on my bed, the thick quilt covering my bare legs, my dressing gown covering my shivering shoulders. I wasn't sure if the shivering was from the cold, morning air or the knowledge of what was to come.

When the sun rose, I opened the curtains and watched the mirrored buildings of The Capitol shimmer with an orange hue. Birds flew overhead, silhouetted by the sun. I knelt on the floor and watched as a few birds gathered on the balcony, fighting over the stale bread I had left the night before. They hopped around, their metallic black feathers catching the sun perfectly so they resembled spilt oil. I shuffled closer, smiling slightly as I placed my hand on the glass.

The birds quickly looked up before flying away to the top of the building just across the way.

"Take me with you," I whimpered, leaning my head against the glass as tears streamed from my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I tried to tell myself it wasn't today. Just one more day before I would be forced to fight to the death. It wasn't even like I had anything to go back to. They wanted me dead, if I went back, I would only be shunned for the rest of my life but I had no other choice.

* * *

 **Sherry Calderon POV:**

I silently nibbled on a bread roll, filled with cheese and ham. I wasn't in the mood to eat, I just wanted to scream. However, I knew I would need the food, the sickness in the pit of my stomach couldn't have just been from food was amazing, one of the only things I appreciated about my stay in The Capitol but my mind was overcrowded with thoughts about the bloodbath.

My escort, Melia, frowned as she looked at me, cocking her head to the side slightly. "I think you should get dressed, we have to leave soon," she said softly, clearing seeing the look of fear in my eyes in many tributes before me. I glanced over at her and grumbled, tearing some more bread off.

"I will get ready when I want," I said, aiming to sound angered but instead coming off more deflated. I looked over to her, trying to seem strong but she just frowned, breaking her gaze from me. She didn't expect to see me again, she expected me to die in that arena like so many other girls before me. I wanted to shout at her, tell her that I would defy the odds and go back home with a crown on my head. Sadly, I wasn't even that sure of myself. The more I thought about this bread roll being my last meal made my stomach turn. I could die of a hundred different ways and the scary part was, I wasn't sure which one it would be.

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

"You know what to do, right kid?" Rayyan asked as I slumped against the wall, my eyes heavy and stinging from the lack of sleep. I was a career but I still had my concerns. Just because I could fight didn't mean I couldn't die.

"Stick to the plan, kill as much as I can," I sighed, resting my head against the side of the elevator as I watched floor after floor pass. I was on the ground floor of the tribute centre but I wanted to start at the top, giving myself more time to be free. Rayyan looked over to me, his mechanical spine squeaking as he turned to look at me.

"No plan can help you in an Arena where everything is unexpected," he said, his eyes glossy with tears. He was clearly referring to the accident that left his spine shattered. When he was pushed from the balcony of a theatre, shattering his spine on the chairs below. He turned away from me, looking at the doors. "You have to take things as they come and twist them so they work in your favour, that's the only way anyone wins.

I opened my mouth to say something, when the doors opened with a whoosh, opening out onto a small airfield, were a hovercraft awaited.

* * *

 **Daniel Bo POV:**

By the time I had made my way to the Hovercraft, all the other tributes had already boarded. There must have been two compartments because the section I was seated in only consisted of twelve tributes. The two from One, Five, Seven, Nine and Eleven were seated quietly, watching as we entered, like they were sizing up their dinner. However, even the careers seemed on edge when the craft took off.

An attendant moved around the craft once it was in the air asking for people to offer up an arm of their choice. I didn't understand what they were doing until they go around to my side. Aurum from District One seemed unfazed as they stabbed him in the arm, placing a tracker deep below his skin. Teje on the other hand, flinched, tears streaming from her eyes. I wasn't sure it hurt as much as she was just nervous.

When it came to me, I took a deep breath and chose my right arm. I held it out, the attendant pressing the thing into my arm. I screamed, the attendant looked shocked, the rest of the tributes looked over to me in fear until I broke out in scowled at me while the girl from One shook her head in disbelief. They had no sense of humour.

* * *

 **Kirelle McPhee POV:**

The craft came to a stop, the doors silently opening to reveal twenty-four pairs of Peacekeepers. The attendant requested us to stand and leave in an orderly fashion. A number of guns just outside the door in the hands of the Peacekeepers deterred most thoughts of rebellion in tributes.

We were lined up in a row, facing the peacekeepers, all twenty-four of us. The other tributes filtering from the other side of the craft. After everything was settled, the Peacekeepers stepped forward, one by one and called out a tributes name and they took them deeper into the building. I watched as my opponents were called forward, one by one until it was my turn.

I walked as fast as I could, the Peacekeepers pushing me on every time I slowed down. My body shook as my feet echoed until we came to a dimly lit room. The stockroom. Or, at least that is what we called it back home. The last place for many tributes before they were slaughtered, for lack of a better word. My stylist gave me a small wave, my eyes scanning over the room to see the tube off the right. Tears started to form in my eyes as I turned around, only to find the door closed. There was no escape now.

* * *

 **Ribbon Kirk POV:**

"Expect mild temperatures," my stylist, Bon, said as he looked my outfit up and down. I was dressed in brown pants, a white shirt and brown combat boots that ended just below my knee. His pink eyes hovered over them before he gave a small nod. "Uphill or uneven ground, the boots support the ankle," I stood on my tiptoes, stretching.

He turned around and pulled a small coat off the wall. I was about to say it was too small for me but he forced me to put it on, a large smile on his face. It was a brown, leather coat with thick padding inside and my District number embroidered on the back. It ended just past my ribcage so I wasn't sure if I should be thankful for its warmth or lack of length.

"What do you think the arena will be?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He seemed to think over the question as he fastened a belt around my waist.

"Water, definitely, not sure about the rest...warm enough for you to dry off but it will still be cold at times," he said, seeming rather proud of himself.

"Why water-"

"Flotation device," he said, pointing to the belt. He stood up and looked me over.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked, fearing the answer slightly.

"Oh, definitely Logan from Two," he laughed like I wasn't a tribute too. I hung my head low as he continued to say the possible victors. I was hoping I would be one.

* * *

 **Trill** **Poyze POV:**

"10 seconds until launch," a voice said, echoing through the room. I looked over to my escort who gave me a reassuring pat on the back. The tube opened in front of me, begging for me to enter. I felt angry and frightened all at the same time. I wanted to shout but I wanted to run and hide. Above my head is the place I will most likely die. I had my alliance and I was working on getting Noah wrapped around my little finger but that didn't secure me a victory. I needed to work harder than I ever had before.

"7 seconds to launch," the voice spoke again, my stylist hurried me to my tube and placed me inside, the doors shutting around me.

"Help me," I cried, trying my best to not let the tears spill from my eyes.

"Why? You are going to be a victor," my stylist said with glee like an excited child. At least she had faith in me. The tube flashed red, light spilling in as the top opened. A horrid smell made it's way into the tube and only got stronger the closer I got to the surface. I held my nose as the light blinded me, the sound of waves filling my ears.

* * *

 **Teje Blair POV:**

"No," I whimpered to myself as I looked at the crystal blue water around me. I could see right down to the bottom and it was deep. I was strong, holding back the tears for so long but now they came spilling out. I wasn't frightened of water but I couldn't swim, let alone across the large body of water like they wanted.

The cornucopia sat on the white, sandy beach, nestled between a forest of tall, skinny trees dotted with some palms that gently swayed in the wind. The cornucopia was full but unlike most years, the supplies didn't reach the mouth. I wanted to think that was because it would be easy to survive in this Arena but I knew it was most likely because they wanted to make it harder. This was a Quarter Quell, they wanted a true bloodbath.

I stood up straight and tried to calm myself, taking a deep breath and deciding to run away from the bloodbath. It wasn't worth it. The truth was, I had nowhere to hide, this was going to happen and I was going to fight. I had to.

* * *

 **Wover Breen POV:**

I couldn't picture myself dying. Not in a big headed manner, I knew I could die but thinking that I could die at any moment didn't seem real. It felt more like a game of tag, you don't die, you just lost. I knew it wasn't true but I guess after years if expecting to die of old age or in a factory, knowing I might die at my age, in a matter of seconds, it just didn't seem real. At. All.

I was lucky enough to not be placed with any careers in the semicircle that looked towards the beach. I knew the bloodbath was suicide and with so few supplies this year the chances were I would come away empty handed or lose my life. I really didn't want either to happen.

I thought back to the poor family I saw on my way home from work one day, their sunken, worn out eyes as they wondered where their next meal would come from. I used to be the type of kid who only thought of himself. I wasn't selfish but in Eight, you can't afford to think about others sometimes, you need to work at keeping yourself alive. It seemed cliche to only think it now but I had been voted into this, I wasn't worth life, there was someone here that needed it more than me. However, that family, the people of my District were worth the fight, they deserved to live. I might be useless to them now but it was my time to prove myself. I finally had something to fight for.

* * *

 **Daston Smart POV:**

I was going to die. This was it, finally, my useless, hellish life would be over. However, as I thought about the ways I could die, I wanted to die less than I did before. I was starting to fear it. I wanted to run into the bloodbath but my heart told me to dart for the forest.

I looked over to my ally, Lux who gave me a reassuring grin and a small thumbs up. I returned it but it was a lie. I had always wanted someone else to end my life, never wanting to end it myself. But now, the idea frightened me. What if it hurt? What if it wasn't quick? What if I let my alliance down? I wasn't sure what they saw in me but I had to repay their kindness in some way. Was that by dying? The more and the more I thought about it, the more frustrated I got.

I looked up at the countdown. Ten seconds left. I got ready to jump into the sea around me, the pungent smell of salt smacking me in the face. I got ready to let my heart guide me to my fate when a blood-curdling sound shook the Arena. It was like a howl mixed with a roar, quickly followed by laughter that carried on the wind.

People around me gasped and I followed their gaze to the centre of the island, that was raised like a miniature, tree-covered mountain. My stomach dropped. Right there, walking around on top was nearly twenty giant, people, shaped silhouettes laughing, the midday sun behind them.

What even was this arena?


	22. Bloodbath

**Poseidon Wasser POV:**

This was my type of the arena. I was by far the fastest swimmer next to Skau so the second the gong went off, I dove into the water, not wanting to waste the gift that had been handed to me.

Some tributes stood on their podiums, too frightened to jump while others floundered in the water, the deepness being a shock. Daniel tried his best to swim forward but quickly fell into the water, his flotation device bringing him back up to the surface. As for the careers, they were keeping a good pace with me but the only one who rivalled me, truly, was Skau. She was a fisherman's daughter, swimming was second nature.

The sea seemed to never come to end but soon, the water became shallow, allowing me to stand and run to shore. As expected the first tributes there were me, Skau and oddly enough, Sherry. The girl was stronger than I expected and I watched out of the corner of my eyes as me and Skau got first pick over the weapons.

"I just want a backpack, then I will be off and I won't bother anyone," her voice was shaky as she said this, her hands raised and her eyes wide with fear. I didn't say anything as I allowed her to grab a red backpack and allowed her to run away into the deep forest. A few seconds later, Logan and Aurum exited the sea, Logan following Sherry with his eyes.

"You let her go, why did you do that?" he growled storming over to me and trying to spook me by invading my personal space.

"It's only a backpack-"

"If anyone dies by her hand, that is on your head," he seethed, poking me in the chest as he grabbed a knife with his other hand. "Now, you know the Game, kill as many people as you can. Skau and Poseidon, I want you to get the tributes in the water, I and Aurum will guard the supplies. Agreed?" he asked the small group, we silently agreed, me and Skau grabbing our typical District Four tridents and making our way out to see and the other struggling tributes.

"Can you use that?" I asked Skau who was biting her lip so hard she was causing the skin to rip and bleed. She looked over to her blue eyes watering.

"I have used one a few times to kill some sharks and things but...never for this," she sighed, the tributes screaming as they saw us as they started to splash in the water, trying their hardest to get to shore.

"Hm, well if you can hit a shark, you can hit a hit a person, it isn't that different-"

"Sharks don't scream in pain and beg for mercy or their mother when you throw a trident at them," Skau snapped, her eyes looking down at the belt that kept her body above the water so she looked like she was still walking on the seabed. I had never killed a person, I could have told her to make it quick but it wasn't an easy thing to ask for an untrained girl who just wanted to go home.

"Let's herd them to the shore," I said, Skau looking at me with confusion. "We will get behind them and pushed them towards the bloodbath, we don't kill anyone that way but we still don't look weak to the others," Skau started to walk faster, mumbling to herself as she did so, getting her trident ready to jab. We were still leading people to their death but twenty-three of us had to die, it was the only way any of us were leaving.

* * *

 **Ribbon Kirk POV:**

I was a stronger swimmer than I expected, it almost came naturally to me and it filled me with pride. My body ached when I got to the bloodbath but it also felt good, I had done something I never thought I could do and now I was ecstatic. I wiggled my way around Aurum who was trying to open a crate with Logan and stole a backpack, running away towards the mass of trees behind the cornucopia.

"Let...fucking...go!" someone screamed in pain over the loud rumble to the bloodbath. I darted behind a tree and looked on as Keith and Hap pinned Tristan and Lux to the floor.

"Can we just kill them?" Hap said, clearly on the verge of tears as she watched Keith drag the point of his sword across Lux's chest, laughing as he did so. Lux screamed, kicking as he begged for help. Hap must have been stronger than I gave her credit for as despite his struggles, Tristan was unable to get free. Lux's screamed started to make me cry. Killing was one thing, tormenting you kill was just wrong on so many levels.

"Nah, I think we should cut off his feet…or maybe his fingers...or…" he lowered his sword so it was pressed against Lux's crotch, smiling at Lux's pleas to just be killed. "We cut off his little winkle-" he was cut off when I smashed into him, swinging my heavy backpack.

"Shit-" Hap got up to attack me but I swung the backpack at her face, breaking her nose. It must have had a canteen of some kind inside because even Keith seemed stunned. Lux and Tristan quickly scrambled to their feet and ran off in the opposite direction, both shouting their thanks to me.

I was only a few inches away from the tree line when something cut through the back of my boot and ankle. I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, my face striking the sand with force. I tried to stand but I just fell down again, turning to see Hap holding a bloody dagger as she watched Keith walk over to me.

"Just make it quick, she is only a kid," Hap sighed, giving me a slightly sympathetic look. I looked over to Tristan and Lux. Tristan ran over to Enoki, who had grabbed a backpack himself. Tristan looked over at me, tears falling down his face as he looked over to Lux who was bleeding badly, leant on his shoulder.

"Fine," Keith grumbled, lifting his sword. I closed my eyes tightly and held my backpack tightly as Keith swept his sword across my neck. At least I didn't die uselessly. My death meant two other people got to survive.

* * *

 **Andalusia Electra POV:**

When I made it to the shore, I turned around and glared at it, showing it my hatred. I never liked water so this wasn't the best way to start my road to being a victor. I had still made it before most of the tributes who were trying to swim away from the pair from Four. They didn't seem to be doing much when it came to killing though. I had made a promise to myself to not kill in the bloodbath unless I was attacked, better to get away safe for now than go looking for a fight.

I made my way through the bloodbath, dodging and hiding from tributes who might cause me harm. I didn't take me long to come across a large dagger that had been knocked off during an argument between Bellona and Aurum. I snatched it and ran towards the forest until a green backpack caught my eyes.

It was almost as large as me and although it was light, it still had some weight to it. It was good enough for me and I threw it over my shoulder and looked around the area for anything else I could use during my stay. I was about to run for some tarp when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards.

I screamed as loud as I could turning around and jabbing my knife into the arms of my attacker. Only then did I realise it was my ally, Trill. She shrieked in pain and snatched the knife from me and throwing it to the ground. She pulled her fist back but I kicked her in the knee as hard as I could, her legs gave out from under her. I took my chance and left my knife, running as far away from the bloodbath as I could. I had ran away from my alliance and lost my weapon, both I regretted. I really wasn't off to a good start.

* * *

 **Indy Arnold POV:**

The second I got to the beach, my eyes scanned the area for any items that might be useful but allowed me to escape without being noticed. At first, there was nothing but a few scattered tin canisters and sheets of tarp. Then, my eyes fell on a large dagger, the silver blade and handle shimmering in the midday sun. I smiled and ran as fast as I could over to the weapon.

People payed me no mind as they scrambled for the forest or away from attackers. When I was close enough, I swooped my hand down, picking up the smooth handle and started running towards the forest.

Suddenly, a dark haired blur smashed into me, knocking me down and snatching the knife from my hands and attempting to run away. No comfortable with letting my only means of survival go that quickly. I grabbed the girl's legs and pulled her backwards, quickly getting on top of her and pinning her down.

I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration as I tried to pull the knife free from her scarred hands but she just used her other hand to drag her nails across the right side of my face, splitting the skin. I growled in frustration and spat the blood in her face.

The girl twisted and screamed in terror, like I had just sprayed poison over her face, and pushed her knife into my chest. I fell backwards, blood trickling out of my mouth with one of my lungs out of action.

"No," I wheezed, looking at the knife that stuck in my chest by the tip. I only noticed the girl now, Selena, the girl from Twelve. She looked in horror before charging at me, her face still dripping with my blood. I tried to run away but I was too breathless to make a real escape.

Selena straddled me and yanked the knife from my chest, causing more blood to spill out of my mouth. She held the knife above her head, her body shaking and tears falling from her eyes. In a last ditch attempt to survive, I grabbed her arms and pushed against her. She gritted her teeth as she shifted her weight so she was sat on my stomach, and bounced, winding me. I cried out in pain and she took her chance, pushing against my attempts to block her blow and striking me again and again in the chest. Each time my attempts to stop her becoming weaker and more futile.

"Why won't you just die?" she whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes and effecting her depth perception so she started stabbing me in the arms. She continued to stab me and didn't stop until I had left this world and her District partner pulled her away.

* * *

 **Bellona Scythe POV:**

It wasn't fair. Of course in a water arena Poseidon and Skau would be the first to reach the cornucopia and get their weapons. What a waste that was. The two were not even killing, they were just chasing the tributes away from the sea and towards us. Logan told us that it was a good plan but only Keith had made a kill so far. There was a tribute overload, the beach had turned into a stampede.

True, I could have ran out into the thick of it and battled my way to victory but that might get me killed. No, I was much more comfortable with the idea of picking out the loners. I held my spear with boredom, not wanting the weapon but just being thankful that I had one. And all because I couldn't swim as well as those fish brained pair of pricks. I mean I had trained, I should have got here before any of the untrained idiots. Just because their District follows the rules doesn't make them better than me.

I scanned the arena until I found out what I was after. The pretty dark haired female from Seven. I couldn't remember her name that well because she didn't really matter. Heven? Hell? Who cares? She is going die.

I barreled towards her and knocked her to the floor, making her drop all her supplies. I grabbed her by the scruff of her white, sand covered shirt and pinned her against the wall of the cornucopia. She wriggled but I just moved my hand so I was strangling her at the same time. She raised her hands and pulled at my little finger, earning a small laugh from myself until she bent it backwards with a sickening cracking sound.

I screamed and dropped the girl, she took her chance and ran for the forest, not even bothering to pick up her backpack as she did so. Still choking from my choke hold.

I dropped my spear and cursed at the sky, wanting to blame the Gamemakers for everything wrong with my life but knowing it was best not to get on the wrong side of them. In anger, I tripped the girl from Twelve up, who was a wreck, mind you. They got away before I picked my sword up but I didn't care, I just wanted to win already and go home.

* * *

 **Teje Blair POV:**

I hid behind a crate, holding my electrical wire and a bag full of nick nacks. I had enough to make a bomb or just something to protect myself. I wasn't sure what I could make but my hobby was building robots, I was sure to come up with something.

I watched as Hap from Two threw a spear, hitting Wover from Eight in the arm. The boy scream in pain but continued to run for the forest despite the weapon lodged in his arm. She cursed to herself, walking back over to the weapons wrack above my head and taking the only thing left, a machete. She didn't notice me as she slunk off, grumbling to herself.

I waited for a moment when all the careers were away and the number of tributes were starting to dwindle, Hap and the pair from one distracted by Poseidon and Skau who were coming ashore.

I made my break for it, sneaking past Aurum and sneaking around the side of the cornucopia. I wasn't sure when I expected Logan to be. I maybe hoped he was busy dealing with some other tribute, as twisted as that sounds. But here he was, his snake like grin, his hair covered in sand.

"Hello, Three," he laughed, before stabbing me with his sword. He held me there for a few moments as I choked on my own blood before pulling his sword free and leaving me to die in the warm sand.

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

I watched as Logan walked over to us, a large grin on his face. His eyes full of bloodlust.

"We will start calling you Keith soon," I sighed, leaning against the cornucopia, playing with my sword.

"Where is you kill, One?" he seethed, clearly offended that I would compare him to a convicted rapist. None of us liked Keith and we were waiting for the moment we could kill him. However, for now, he was proving to be useful. He was totally fooled that he was our ally. I didn't know about the rest of the group but I didn't really want people to know me as the victor that allied with a rapist. Now, the victor that killed a rapist, that would be a good rep. For now, though, he was killing off competition. Something us careers were clearly struggling with.

"Why didn't you kill any of them?" Bellona screamed when Skau got to shore, seeming to bypass the fact that Poseidon was out there too. Skau's face drained of colour as she held her trident tighter, clearly terrified of the dark hair girl.

Just when I got ready to walk in on Skau's defence, Poseidon did that for me, tapping my District partner on the shoulder.

"She wanted to kill them, it was my idea to chase them to sure, keep up with her weak act," he said, ashamed and holding his head low. I expected Bellona to move her anger to him but instead she just shrugged, looking over to the blonde girl with hatred.

"Fine," she growled before turning on her heel and storming up the beach. I didn't see this alliance last long.

* * *

 **Let me just start off by saying, I didn't want to kill off any of these tributes. You guys did too good of a job. Honestly, EVERY character was considered for victor and most of them still are. This is why this bloodbath is so small. There isn't a single character that I don't enjoy writing and who died in this chapter changed about four times. However, these are the three I settled on, I am very sorry to their submitters.**

Thanks **CapitainOfTheKeep for Teje, OctaviaWithStarsForEyes for Ribbon and MessyModgePodge for Indy.**

 **Now, all three of these died for the same reason, although everyone had storylines for everyone in the arena and it just came down to these unlucky three. There is no real reason just some characters needed to bite the dust and these three drew the short straw.**

* * *

 **24th Place: Ribbon Kirk, District 8 Female-Head chopped off by Keith Weedon.**

 **Ribbon was sweet and I am glad I managed to fit the arch I had planned for her. I wanted her to discover that she wasn't useless. Maybe her saving Tristan and Lux was a bit out of character but I thought it was the right way for her to go out. She will be remembered as the girl who attacked two careers because she was badass. At least, that's what I thought she was.**

* * *

 **23rd Place: Indy Arnold, District 10 Female- Stabbed by Selena Cole.**

 **Indy was the last minute addition, I was going to have only two people killed but I knew I needed more. She was a girl who was punished for a terrible accident that she never got over the guilt from. Her death was horrifying but I wanted to show that killing someone isn't "ah, I stabbed you now you are dead," and for Selena who has never killed before, she just wanted it to be over. Indy was an amazing character because she had done wrong but she wasn't a bad guy and I wish I could have carried her on.**

* * *

 **22nd Place: Teje Blair, District 3 Female-Stabbed by Logan Grey.**

 **Teje** **was smart. She could have made a robotic flying machine if she wanted and fly out of the arena. Sadly, Logan found her before inspiration did. Like the other two girls, I didn't want to kill her off but really, with what I have planned, her weapon of mass destruction or great flying machine would have been slight overkill. Not to say she wouldn't have made an ace victory for herself, this just wasn't her time.**

* * *

 **These Games are only going to get harder when it comes to killing people off. I have a small group of characters who die to further story lines so they are kinda locked in place. However, at the moment, 90% of the surviving tributes could be your victor. I am just going to let the story guide me to who the victor could be. I just hope you enjoy them.**


	23. First Night In Hell

**Short chapter but a lot is set up.**

* * *

 **Noah Prones POV:**

I carried Daston as far as I and Trill could run, which wasn't very fast with the axe strapped to my back. I was one of the few outer tributes to get a weapon from what I had seen. Naturally, I went for something I knew I could use in many different ways, a double headed axe. I didn't want to kill but at least I had protection.

The forest wasn't very dense and hiding places were second to none. Most, Daston might have been able to get into but me and Trill would have been left exposed. As we ran, animals awoke, birds bursting from the trees and I could have sworn I heard a bear growl but Trill assured me that it was just anxiety playing tricks on my mind.

Looking at all the tree's around me, my first response was to climb and get off the ground, people didn't tend to look up. However, I was sure Daston and Trill would make it. However, when I came to a large tree, I stopped and turned to a breathless Trill, my breath being laboured as well.

"Do you think you two could climb this?" I asked the pair. Daston shook his head, his eyes wide as he looked at the height of the tree.

"I have, I used to pick fruits back home...I am not the best but yeah, I could try," she said with a shrug. I gave a silent nod as I looked back to the tree, thinking of the best rout for two inexperienced climbers to take. When I had figured it out, I snapped my fingers, a large smile crawling across my face.

"Right, I will go up first, I can help you both up...Trill first then Daston," my two allies gave a nod. I lowered Daston to the ground and climbed up the tree with lightning speed, years of living Seven paying off.

Next was Trill's turn. She was right, she could climb but lack the strength when it came to areas without branches. With a helping hand, she was able to join me at the top. Daston proved to be a problem. The lad tried as best as he could, trying to replicate mine and Trill's technique but it was painfully apparent that he had never attempted to climb before.

I jumped down from the tree, getting under him and giving him a lift. It was enough for him to grab onto a branch but he lacked the upper body strength to pull himself up the rest of the way. He let out a little scream when his hand slipped, Trill just catching him.

The dark haired girl screamed in pain as she tried to hold the young boy with her injured arm. I scrambled up the tree as fast as I could and took over. My upper body strength allowed me to pull the boy up the rest of the way.

Once we were all the tree, we sat in silence, refusing to talk about anything we had experienced in the bloodbath. After an hour, Trill got bored and pulled the pack off her shoulders and hunted through it. There was a bustle of excitement as she pulled out a first aid kit, water purifier, four canteens and a small bag of nuts.

"Those nuts won't last long," Trill sighed, passing the bag of nuts over to me. I studied the pack and came to the conclusion that we would have received about four nuts each.

"I saw some berries not that far back-"

"They might be deadly," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Yeah but if we don't we die of starvation," Daston grumbled, I just paid no attention to him, not about to risk my life, the food was bound to come around, they wouldn't just let us starve out here. That would be very boring.

"Are we going to find Lux, Tristan and Enoki in the morning, they might have found some food," Trill said, opening the first aid kit and taking care of her wound.

"They are dead," Daston said bluntly, "Well, Tristan and Lux are anyway and I don't think Enoki will last long," we fell silent after that, although Daston didn't seem that fazed by the whole idea of three allies being dead. Enoki might still be alive but even I wasn't sure it was worth the risk. It went against all of my beliefs but it wasn't just me I had to look out for. I had to think of Daston and Trill as well.

When three canons rang out, shivers were sent down my spine for a number of reasons. First, which of those canons were Lux and Tristan, there was no way they had escaped Keith and Hap. Second and third was the happiness I got from the number of tributes who were still alive then the sadness in the pit of my stomach that told me I was still so far away from home.

* * *

 **Skau Sheerwater POV:**

The sun was setting over the mountain that faced the beach. I could still see the giants wandering aimlessly on top like mindless zombies. I used to love seeing the sun set and rise but now it just fell me with dread. The coming of the night meant it was time to hunt.

My mind was running through the excuses I could use to get out of it that wouldn't result in my death. I could have volunteered to guard the supplies but they had only just bought Poseidon's lie about me wanting to kill. That would give the ghost up and put both of our lives in danger.

"Right!" Logan said, coming out of the tree line, zipping up his jeans. "We need two people to stay behind and guard the supplies," he looked around the group waiting for volunteers. Poseidon slowly put his hand up but Logan shot him and angered glare. "Not you!" he snapped, the dark haired boy slowly putting his hand down like he had been slapped.

"Me and Skau will," Aurum coughed up, leaning against the metal frame of the bronze cornucopia. I looked over to him and he shot me a quick wink as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair.

Logan smiled a mischievous grin, biting his lip, "Fair enough, now, Posie, I have a job for you," he said turning to Poseidon. He placed his hand on his shoulder and lead him towards the edge of the beach. I got ready to run, expecting Logan to kill him but he just whispered something in his ear before turning around to face the group once more.

"Thanks to his lack of care, the girl from Six escaped with a backpack so instead of him coming on the hunt with us, we will send him off to fix his wrongs," the alliance agreed silently. I looked over to my District partner who avoided eye contact, his green eyes full of guilt and sadness.

"Are you really going to send him off by himself?" Bellona asked, still sulking as she looked at her broken finger. Logan flashed her a bloodcurdling smile, the setting sun lighting up his face with an orange tint.

"That's why we are sending Keith with him," Keith looked up from sharpening his knife, his mouth open like he was generally offended. I wanted to protest but I had been given the duty of being on watch no questions asked. Admitted, we wouldn't be doing much in terms of guarding the supplies but as long as I didn't have to hunt, I was fine.

"Why me?" Keith questioned, Logan rolling his eyes at the boy. "I killed, send Hap or Bellona or even Aurum-"

"You going because I know you will dispose of him if he doesn't complete his task," Logan bellowed. Keith fell silent and went back to sharpening his knife but he was still clearly angered

about babysitting Poseidon. "And look, I am such a good ally, I even packed your things," Logan grinned, picking up two backpacks and throwing them to the boys. Keith looked through the backpack while Poseidon just pulled out the night vision goggles and placing them on his head.

"Hey, there is only water in here-"

"I wouldn't want you two running off now...would I, Keith,"

"You are a real piece of shit...you know that?" The stocky boy growled as he slung the pack over his shoulders and walked away.

* * *

 **Bellona Scythe POV:**

It was dark by the time we set off, making sure Poseidon and Keith left long before us. Everyone knew what Skau and Aurum were doing back at the cornucopia but no one spoke up about it. Logan even seemed to find humour in it. I didn't think it was funny, the two had clearly shown that they were not interested in the alliance. Like the boy from Nine had said, it was only a matter of time before they betrayed us so they could both further their chances.

I was hoping the two would come hunting, then I might just miss with my knife, two times, and accidentally kill them. I doubt Hap would mind but Logan liked Aurum so he would flip and there was no way I would kill him after he had seen what I did to his friend.

Either way, the two traitors were nice and cosy back there and we were walking through the jungle trying to find even the slightest footprint that might lead us to a tribute.

The sky above was black, the moon engulfed by the dark clouds. Thunder crackled from above but so far, there had been no sign of lightning or rain. We walked for what seemed like hours, even running into Keith and Poseidon who just gave us a small nod and carried on their way.

By the fifth hour, we all just wanted to sleep. It would take us another five hours to get back to camp, any longer and we would pass out before we got there. Logan made us go on, though, his eyes bloodshot and full of fight. It was painfully clear that none of us would get sleep until he had got his kill. As much as I hated the Aurum and Skau, I was starting to envy them. Even Keith and Poseidon, they would most likely be asleep now.

It was like an oasis when we found Heavenly trying to build a waterproof shelter without the help of night vision. I egged Logan on to kill her and not just because she broke my finger. I just wanted to sleep.

Logan crept forward with his spear, as me and Hap hid from sight. Seven looked up, clearly hearing footsteps but due to the lack of vision, was unable to pinpoint it. The moon struggled out from between the clouds, filtering through the trees and lighting Heavenly up. It gave Logan a clear shot but also showed his hiding place. Just as he got ready to throw and the dark haired girl made eye contact with him, the arena shook.

Logan lost his balance and fell over while Heavenly tried her best to run. Hap ran over to a floundering Logan and picked up his spear, throwing it at Heavenly. Bears, wolves and birds screamed in fears as Hap through the weapon at the girl, striking her in the leg. The girl didn't give up though and continued to drag her leg into the darkness.

The ground beneath us calmed down not long after that, the monsters on top of the mountain were laughing once more like they had caused it. Logan stood up to his feet, flustered. Just as he started to chase after the girl, a bright flash filled the arena and thick, warm rain fell from the sky. After a few moments, the rain was getting so thick, we could hardly see. Only then did Logan agree to leave the girl and go back.

* * *

 **Ah, a nice chapter with no deaths. This is the first night and by Bellona's chapter, the anthem has played. They didn't react because they know who died, they saw the bodies. Some of the tributes will though in the next chapter.**

 **The next few chapters, something big happens and I am really excited to write it. I hope you like it too.**


	24. Second Night

**Heavenly Rose POV:**

When the sun started to break through the thick leaves above, a sense of relief washed over my body. After the attack from the careers, I crawled into a bush and spent the night shivering. When my body became weak and sleepy, I was frightened. It was childish but I had pulled a spear from my leg and the blood wouldn't stop flowing. I expected to die peacefully in my sleep but it turned out, I was just exhausted from dragging my leg for hours.

The bush was restricting but it allowed me to sit up a little bit and glance at my leg. It was caked in wet mud and smelled horrific. The stench of dried blood and whatever was in the mud that covered my open wound was sickening. Or maybe that was the knowledge that the wound was infected no matter what.

I started to cry as I pulled myself out of the bush, reopening the slice on a sharp branch. I screamed in agony as I dragged my leg along the floor, desperate to find water or some means of medication.

After an hour of walking and no luck, despite the recent rain, I fell to my knees and dragged myself for another half hour before I couldn't go on anymore.

The world was starting to spin and my breathing was laboured. Tears streamed from my eyes as I looked around me for somewhere to hide. All I needed was a bush or a cave, just something to hide me from any tributes or mutts. There was nothing but large trees, like the ones at home.

I shifted onto my back and through teary eyes, watched the warm sun filter through the canopy. As the leaves moved in the breeze, the sunlight danced on my face, it was beautiful. Back in Seven, you never get to appreciate the beauty of trees, they are your work. If I did such a thing as stop and take it all in back home, I would have been punished for not doing my work. It's rather humorous that it took a death for me to see the beauty in something I had spent my life around.

I wasn't sure if the sun was getting brighter or I was just starting to get sleepy but the world was starting to become too bright for my eyes, my lids heavy. I felt like I sinking down into the mud, the sky and tree canopy moving further away from me when a voice called out my name, a familiar face coming into view from the top of the tallest tree.

"Noah?"

* * *

 **Enoki Smith POV:**

I played with the empty tin of healing cream and sighed. I should have kept it to myself because I was bound to get hurt. However, something in me told me to give it to Lux who escaped from the bloodbath all cut up. I guess seeing him walk around with that goofy smile on his face made me smile and happy inside but what if I got hurt? I'd be dead, no doubt about it.

It didn't help that I was stuck being baby sat by Deep Mcfee. Tristan had offered to look after me while Lux went and got some firewood. I was expecting him to smother me but nope, he opted for standing in the doorway of the cave, looking off into the sun like he was deep in thought.

Any conversation I tried to start, he ended it bluntly, slightly frustrated at me for breaking the tranquil silence. It was no surprise that when I saw Lux walking back, carrying a large pile of logs, a large smile grew.

"Lux!" I said, a wide smile on my face as I scrambled to my feet.

"Hey, Lux," Tristan said, once again sounding deep in thought. "When are we going to look for Noah and the rest of them?" Lux opened his mouth, glancing over to me with a worrying gaze.

"Are they not dead-"

"No," Tristan said bluntly, raising an eyebrow. Lux sighed, walking into the cave and placing the logs down next to me.

"Look, I don't think it is worth going after them-"

"They are our allies-"

"And there are fifteen other tributes who are not them and all of them want to kill us. The chance we will run into Noah and the rest before anyone else is slim and we don't have a weapon," Lux spoke the truth, he was shaking slightly, like he wasn't use to conflict.

I spoke up, placing the tin on the floor, "We have a pretty good deal here, Trist, food, water and shelter. We can't risk that trying to find them," I offered a weak smile to the curly haired boy but he just scowled, turning and walking deeper into the cave.

"Let's just hope you two never get lost then," he grumbled, thinking we wouldn't hear.

* * *

 **Keith Weedon POV:**

I got the feeling Poseidon was not looking for Sherry like he had been asked. We were starting to head back to camp and he had not even actively tried to find the girl. When I pointed out a noise or a shadow he always just shrugged and put it down to some mutt.

Personally, it was stupid for either of us to go back to camp now. He would be killed for not killing Sherry and I would be killed for not killing Poseidon for not killing Sherry. If he would just find the girl, kill her, we might be able to go back home, well I would anyway.

I didn't want to admit it but this arena frightened me. Even in the dark, I could have sworn I saw tributes running past me and the titans on the hill just wouldn't stop wailing. It was starting to pick away at my cool exterior.

When the sun was setting, a bear jumped out at me. I had never seen one of them in real life before but I knew what it was. It was small with large teeth. I jumped out of my skin, screaming and giving away our position. If it wasn't for Poseidon throwing his trident at the creature, I would have been dead. I still wanted him dead though.

"Keith!" the dark haired man called, a large smile on his face as he stood on the face of the cliff, looking down at the calm sea below. I walked closer and had a peek at the water. It was pretty but I wasn't sure I trusted Poseidon.

"It's pretty,"

"You didn't look at it," he said shakily. I quickly peered over once more and repeated my earlier statement but this time with a forced smile. Poseidon's smile dropped as he rose from his crouched position.

"Please look at it," he said with a little growl in his voice.

"I already said it looked nice what else do you want-"

"You have to look at it for a while-"

"Quit forcing me you jerk!"

"Please!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes, only then did I realise what he was trying to do. Logan whispering to him, how he had been acting on edge for the past two days. He had been told to kill me but if the bear kill meant anything, he really did not want to. Maybe he thought pushing me off the cliff was better than stabbing me.

"Fuck off!" I screamed, picking up a handful of dried mud and threw it at his eyes. The breeze blew some away but some must have reached his eyes as he screamed, dropping his weapon and throwing his hands up to his eyes. I took my chance and grabbed his backpack and ran away into the forest.

At first, it seemed like I was alone but Poseidon was fast and caught up with me in no time. I turned to see him getting ready to throw his trident and did the only thing I could think of at the time. I turned on my heal and threw his pack at his face. He lowered his weapon and turned away from the backpack as I made a sharp turn into the undergrowth and away from him.

* * *

 **Bellona Scythe POV:**

I waited for the faces to appear in the sky but nothing happened. Logan muttered something about the arena being too pathetic this year to kill the tributes off before turning over to go to sleep.

Hap was meant to be on watch with me but her busy day of doing nothing must have got to her as she was passed out next to me. Aurum and Skau had been snuggling up to each other until she got up for the toilet, shifting away from him slightly when she drifted back off to sleep.

The group angered me. Logan, Poseidon and Hap were okay but Poseidon had been sent away and Logan wouldn't let me live after I had carried out my plan. The alliance was bound to fail and I didn't want to be killed in the fallout. To win the Games, you had to be willing to think five steps ahead.

When I was sure everyone was settled and in a deep sleep, I grabbed a small dagger and walked over to Logan. The short, dark haired male was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open as his chest moved up and down slowly. I felt bad doing what I was about to do but I wanted to go home as much as anyone else.

I took inspiration from other years and placed my hand on his mouth. His eyes shot open, wide with fear as I dragged the knife across his throat. Once the deed was done, I watched as he bucked and coughed on his own blood, the crimson liquid spraying out of the wound in his neck.

I heard a slight whisper and saw movement out of the corner of my eye but when I looked up, it turned out Skau had just moved closer to Aurum. She was now hugging him, her face buried into his shoulder. It would have made it harder to kill her but she was weak anyway. It would be easy to chase her down. I shook as I moved past a struggling Logan, I had to kill Aurum before his cannon sounded.

I moved closer to the boy, my body shaking from the warm blood on my hands, I didn't want to kill or even be here anymore, I just wanted to go home but if that meant doing this I was willing.

I placed my hand over Aurum's mouth and his eyes opened but they were not full of fear, jus anger. Before I realised what was happening, Logan's cannon sounded and Aurum smashed his axe into my skull.

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

Bellona's cannon sounded and woke Hap up. I was worried, to begin with, it was frowned on to kill your District partner but hopefully, they would forgive me, it was in self-defence.

I sat up and looked over to a sobbing Skau, her body trembling as she watched me yank the axe out of my Districts partners head and wipe it on my pants. If she hadn't have been awake when Bellona killed Logan and woke me up to warn me, we might have both been dead.

* * *

 **Thank you OctaviaStarEyes for Bellona and Yogy2404 for Logan.**

* * *

 **21st Place-Logan Grey, District Two-Killed by Bellona Scythe**

Logan wasn't built to be adored but I enjoyed writing him. He was an ass who was really just a kid. He was really out of his depth in the Games but that's more of his District's fault than his. He was a good leader, though. From Logan's form, he seemed like the type that would want to lead, so he did. He found a friend in Aurum and Bellona was right about him becoming angered if she killed Aurum off first. R.I.P Logan, you wasn't the nice type of tribute but I loved writing you.

* * *

 **20st Place-Bellona Scythe, District One-Killed by Aurum Stark**

These two were some of the deaths that had been planned out since the final training day. I wanted the Careers to be fractured early on. Bellona was stuck up but I also saw her as a kid who just wanted to go home. She was forced into this and just wanted it to be over. She had a very smart plan but bad luck was a thing. If Skau hadn't been awake to warn Aurum, Bellona would have killed them both and Logan. Maybe even Hap. Sadly, the odds were not in her favour. R.I.P Bellona, I am sorry to her submitter that you lost both tributes in three chapters. I didn't realise when I killed Ribbon.

* * *

 **I still have spaces in my Chosen Warriors story. Submissions close when I reach the final 11 in this story. If you want to submit but worry you won't have it done in time, feel free to message me and tell me you are submitting and I can keep the submissions open a bit longer if you don't have them in on time.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was short but I hope you still liked it.**


	25. Third Day: Part 1

**Sorry this took so long, we have had amazing weather so when I haven't been at college, I have been out. I went to the Radio 1 Big Weekend on Saturday. I was near the front row during Imagine Dragons so that was pretty cool ^_^ Anyway, some questions got sent in so here they are.**

Hap: What was your reaction when Logan and Bellona died?

I thought out of all the people to betray the alliance, it wouldn't be Aurum. We all expected Keith to be the shifty one. Turns out it was him all along. At this point, I just want to go home. I am sick of not being able to trust anyone and always being on edge.

Daniel: How are you doing right now? What was your reaction after Teje's Death?

Well, I didn't know her that well so on a personal level, I was not that hurt. However, she was the only piece of home I had and if she can die, then my chances don't look too good.

Sherry: What did you get inside of the Backpack?

Three bags of nuts, a bottle of water and a pen knife. THEN I had to half it with my temporary ally, Kirelle. But hey, This career has a pretty cool backpack.

Wover: How's your arm?

Painful but thanks for asking. The spear didn't go too deep and I managed to pick up a first aid kit so I have done everything I can. Just hoping I don't get it infected. On the bright side, I am alive and have a weapon.

Selena: You doing alright after what happened to Indy?

Not really, I haven't really spoken to Altair since it happened. I expected him to run away and leave me but he keeps on telling me it wasn't my fault. But I know it was.

* * *

 **Hap Singer POV**

 _I watched Bellonia slump to the, her head being held up by the axe that Aurum held in his hand. After her cannon boomed, Aurum yanked the axe free, letting her lifeless body slam into the ground._

 _I started to back away from him, my hand over my mouth muffling my screams as he walked over to me. My eyes darted over to the axe he held in his hand, bits of scalp and dark hair still attached. With silence, he ignored Skau's cries for him to stop and stormed over to me, getting ready to swing his axe._

" _Wait, wait!" I screamed, holding my hand over my face in fear. Aurum stopped and raised and eyebrow. "Let me leave, I won't fight you. We can take different sides of the island and work towards the middle and then fight," it was rubbish, I just wanted to live and escape. Aurum seemed to buy it though as he gave a slow nod and lowered his axe._

" _Fine, you have until sunrise to take your share and leave," he said, gesturing to the crates of food and water around us._

I placed another bottle of water in my green bag and zipped it up. Aurum kept a watchful eye as I packed my stuff, double checking I was only taking what I needed. The silver bow and set of arrows that sat next to him were enough to keep me on the right path.

Keeping an eye of the blonde haired male, I exited the cornucopia and started to walk towards the tree line. Halfway there, I noticed Skau sat on the beach, watching the waves gently touch the shore. She looked over her shoulder at me and then quickly tore it away when she saw me looking back.

"Skau," I whispered, running over to the girl and kneeling beside her. "You should leave too," her blue eyes grew wide at this, looking over my shoulder at Aurum who was leant against the cornucopia, watching us.

"Why-"

"You might think that he wants to stay with you but once you have outlived your usefulness, he will kill you-"

"I don't think he would do that," the blonde girl sighed, looking at the rising sun reflecting on the slowly moving waves.

"Maybe, you know him better than me...just stay safe, okay?" I stood up, Skau just looked away, tears forming in her eyes as I turned my back to her. I was almost at the tree line when something whistled through the air. I went to turn around when the object in question struck me in the head.

BOOM

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

Hap slumped to her knees before falling face first into the sand. Her cannon boomed a few seconds later, quickly followed by Skau's screams. Tears were streaming from the girl's eyes as I pulled the arrow free and turned to her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. Her eyes closed tightly as she backed into the water, letting the waves wash over her.

"I just want to go home," she whimpered. I dropped my bow and arrow and ran towards her, the girl screaming as she turned to run deeper into the water. I grabbed her by the collar and pulled her back to shore, pinning her down and straddling her. "I want to go home-"

"And you think I don't?" I screamed, tears forming in my own eyes as I let my emotions get the better of me. Bellona was my first kill, Hap was my second. It wasn't as easy at it seemed. Taking someone's life away just so you could have your own, it was sick. I had lost a friend in Logan and now I was killing someone I cared about. I didn't love Skau, I wasn't sure how I felt about her really but I didn't want to kill her anyway. Now, seeing her so frightened, not even fighting back and running towards the only thing that reminded her of home, the sea, it crushed me.

"Please don't kill me-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the sand over and over again until the grains started to cut my skin. Skau flinched every time, her body shaking. I glanced up at Hap's body and the hover craft that was just overhead, it was waiting for me to kill Skau and save it a journey back. That anger more than anything that had happened in the past few hours.

I screamed in anger at Hap's dead body and stood up from Skau and back away. She looked up at me, clearly not trusting that I had let her go.

"Well go then!" I screamed at the confused girl.

"Why-"

"Just go before I change my mind" I screamed, making her flinch. "Please," she gave a quick nod after this and turned to run towards the forest at top speed. Once she was gone, the hovercraft pick up Hap's body and vanished.

* * *

 **Noah Prones POV:**

I looked down at Heavenly's lifeless body, Trill next to me, smiling at her handy work. Her wounds had been bandaged and he seemed to be stable so we must have done a good job. Right?

She passed out before we managed to get down to her, for a moment, I was worried she wouldn't be able to hold up but for now, as long as we kept feeding her and giving water from a stream near by, she should wake up soon.

Daston had only been gone a few moments when he came back with a handful of berries in his arms and a bored look on his face. I looked down at the berries and groaned.

"We are not eating them-"

"No, she is," he said sternly, nodding his head over to Heavenly.

"She might die!"

"So?" the boy shrugged, "rather her than us plus, she is on the verge of death anyway," he sighed.

I opened my mouth to protest when Trill placed her hand on my chest, a sorrowful look in her eyes. "He is right, it's the only way to find out if they are deadly or not," I knew she was right but it just seemed so wrong to end her life to further our own. It was against everything I believed in and it made me sick. She lay there so helpless, far away from the reality where her life was worth nothing. She most likely had a loving family who was watching from home, begging me to stand up for her. But I couldn't.

"Fine," I choked, grabbing my bag and turning to walk away, "but I won't be here when you hurt an innocent girl!" I shouted this, tears streaming from my eyes as I vanished into the thick coverage of the trees. I found a log and sat on it, praying that was would be fine, that the berries were not deadly. A few moments later when I heard a canon fire, I turned back around to camp, my head low.

* * *

 **Poseidon Wasser POV:**

I had lost Keith, he was much faster than he seemed, he was able to carry his large frame across the uneven ground like a man possessed. Now, I was sat on a damp log, taking care of my nose. It was not broken but it still bled, aiding Keith in his escape. It's hard to run after someone when blood is gushing from your nose.

Once I was done, I walked over to the small creek were me and Keith had been camped the night before and washed the bloodied bandage, knowing I would have to reuse it if the time came. I was caught in a trance by how the clear water trickled through the white fabric, the blood mixing with the water and being forced downstream. Then something rustled in front of me.

I quickly grabbed my trident and got ready to throw but no other movement happened. After a few moments, I gave a shrug and went back to my laundry. Then, the same thing happened, a small acorn dropping in the water. I repeated my actions, this time looking up at the tree but once again there was nothing.

I raised and eyebrow and lowered my head again but kept my eyes focused on the bushes in front of me. As expected, a small acorn came into view, creating a rustling noise as it fell through the bushes. With a quick gasp, I turned and threw my trident at the bush behind me, achieving nothing but lodging it in the side of a tree.

I frowned, grumbling to myself when something heavy smashed into my back, knocking me to the ground. I screamed in fear, pushing against the weight to get to my feet. My attacker jabbed their knife into my shoulder while they gave a primaeval scream. I joined her chorus as I spun around, trying to shake her free but she just wrapped her hands around my neck and started to squeeze. I choked and spluttered and resorted to the only thing I knew how to do.

I fell backwards, slamming the girl into the ground and winding her but she hung on, her screams becoming more pained everything time I fell on her until she let go, panting and groaning in pain.

I stood up and got ready to run away when something came into view, a tribute I recognised ran out of the tree line, her dark eyes looking up at me then over to my attacker, a small smile on her lips as she grabbed my backpack and ran off once more.

"Sherry!" I growled as I move forward but then I remembered my trident. I whipped around to see the blonde girl who attacked me running for my weapon. The girls were working together to get my stuff and it angered me. I felt my blood boil as I ran at the girl, her blue eyes full of fear as she saw me.

When I was close enough, I grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. "Sherry, help!" she screamed as I pulled the knife from my shoulder. She quickly realised that her alliance with the thief was short lived and decided to fight back.

She let out a battle cry as she jumped to her feet and charged towards me. Like I was back at the training academy, I waited until she was within arms reach and grabbed her by the hair once more, pulling her head back and dragged my knife across her neck.

I let go and the girl fell onto her back, blood spraying from her neck like a fountain, covering everything around her, including me, in her life essence.

* * *

 **Keith Weedon POV:**

I slunk through the arena, sulking as I made my way back to my so called alliance to make up some bullshit story about how Poseidon was dead. I hoped it would buy me enough time to get more supplies. I had accidentally given Poseidon the backpack with the healing creme and rabbit meat, leaving myself at the bottom of the pile.

As I rounded the corner to the camp, a small voice whispered my name. I fell to my knees and looked around the treeline until I saw Skau covered in mud, hiding in a bush. "Where is Poseidon?" she asked, her blue eyes big and teary.

"Why are you hiding in a bush, first," I whispered, raising and eyebrow. She seemed hesitant at first, looking out over the beach, "Everyone is dead, aside from Aurum-"

"He kill 'em?" I asked, my voice raising in shock a bit. The blonde girl shook her head but then bit her lip on confusion.

"Well two of them...but one was in self-defence," she whispered, "He left after he killed Hap but I am not sure if he will be back,"

"So you are hiding in a bush?"

"Where is Poseidon...did you kill him?"

"Oh, no...a bear attacked us and he told me to run and find you...I do hope he is okay," I said with fake grief, it would last longer than the whole fake death idea. Unless we ran into Poseidon himself, she had no reason to believe that isn't what happened. "I guess you are my only ally then," I said with a big smile. Skau seemed uncomfortable at this idea but gave a small nod, knowing, same as me, that no one else in the arena was going to ally with us. Well, good old Posie would ally with her but as far as she knew, he was bear kibble. So, she knew I was all she had.

"Yeah...I guess so-"

"Ace!" I shouted with glee, clapping my hands together. "So, you know how to fish, right?"


	26. Fixing My Mistake

**You see, I am not all there today and completely forgot to put who had died in the chapter and my thanks to their submitters. Also, Heavenly is not dead! I put it in a separate chapter so everyone could see.**

* * *

 **19th-Hap Singer, District 2-Arrow to the head, shot by Aurum Stark**

I wanted to have a Career purge this time as in 75 years, there is bound to be a year where almost every career is wiped out in the first few days. I didn't want to kill Hap but I thought this was the best place for her to go. I loved her character and I wish I could have explored it more. Exploring characters is something I am going to work on from now on but with 24, it isn't that easy. What Hap did was smart, much smarter than trying to fight Aurum. Sadly for her, Aurum decided to take out his competition instead. No one could have seen it coming. She was Aurum's first kill that was not in self-defense so she won't be leaving his mind anytime soon. She lives on Aurum's nightmares for now. R.I.P Hap and Thanks to Norbus95 she was a good character and I am very sorry I didn't get to show that to the world that. It is added to my list of things to improve on.

* * *

 **18th-Kirelle McPhee, District 9-Throat slit by Poseidon Wasser**

This was meant to be Keith's death but as I was writing Noah's POV, I decided I had a different plan for was never a victor, I am sorry about that but it didn't mean she wasn't a good character. I enjoy writing her and she was a little fighter. She must have known with no help from Sherry and against a career with a weapon, she had little to no chance, she still stood up and put up a fight and I respect her for that. The death I had planned for her was in the next few chapters and it was brutal so at least this was a nice death (compared to what she would have got). R.I.P toKirelle and thanks to Skyheart033. She was a brave, little fighter and even when she knew she was doomed, she still put up a fight.

* * *

 **District Two is the first District out of the Game this year. I am doing a new thing where I give a small section on how their mentors are doing and their reactions to their deaths. Let me know what you think to this and my writing. I am just starting to use 3rd person so I would love some** **feedback.**

* * *

 **Atlas Geo and Astrid Sudheer, Mentors for District Two:**

District One had done the smart thing and left the room, leaving Atlas and Astrid by themselves in the Career Lounge (as the other victors called it). One of their tributes killing a Two in betrayal was bad enough but both? District One would be shunned by the victors for the rest of the year.

"And with that, District Two is out of the running for this year's victor's crown," Pyrus said with disappointment, shaking his head slowly. Atlas scowled at the TV as the grip on his beer bottle became tighter. Aside from the two from Four, The Career pack was solid, almost guaranteed to spit out a victory but instead, the girl from One decided to turn on everyone for a reason unknown to everyone but her. After Lavinna, Atlas wanted to always root for District One if all his tributes died but this year, he couldn't do it. He liked Aurum, the boy reminding him of himself but even Atlas on his worse days wouldn't just shoot a poor girl for no reason. Even more so when she was leaving without a fight

"Bullshit, she is alive!" Astrid slurred swinging her glass of vodka from side to side and splashing it on the velvet sofa. Atlas looked over to Astrid and offered a small smile. The girl always seemed cocky and sure of herself, like she relished in the Games but that was until the tributes were in the arena. Once that countdown finished, the elder, dark haired women morphed into a nervous wreck. When she was clawing at her skin or biting her nails, she was pacing the room like she was possessed. Sometimes throwing something across the room when she felt like it.

She didn't cheer when a tribute was slaughtered, she turned away from the screen, flinching and shaking at the sound of the screams like a thousand deaths were playing over and over again in her head. When her tributes lost, she turned to the bottle, drinking until she forgot they existed. Then when she was sober, she still acted like she had never heard of them before with a raised eyebrow and a "who?". In fact, the whole illusion that all career victors were blood loving maniacs who bathed in the blood of the fallen was nothing more than that, an illusion.


	27. Here Be Titans

**This is a rather small chapter but you will see why when you read it.**

* * *

 **Daston Smart POV:**

Me and Trill were already stuffing berries into our mouth when Noah pushed through the thick bushes. His brown eyes darted over to Heavenly, widening when he saw the gentle movements of her chest.

"That cannon wasn't here," I mumbled through a mouth full of berries, a bit of the red juice trickling out of the corner of my mouth. Noah gave a small nod and lowered himself to the floor, his eyes still on the girl in disbelief. I felt sorry for him, and that didn't happen often. He had no real reason to be here, let alone put through the hell he was.

I looked back at Trill and she offered me a soft smile and a nod and stood up and walked over to the set of backpacks and started to place out empty canteens in one. Noah kept a watchful eye and frowned when she turned to him, offering the bag out, "Go with Daston and get more water, it will be good for the both of you," Noah looked over to the sleeping Heavenly and bit his lip. "I will look after your District partner, you will only be gone for a few moments," she said softly, throwing the bag over to him. The boy almost fell on his back when the pack hit him in the chest.

I rose to my feet and offered him a fake smile as I watched him jump up, take one last look at Heavenly and walked out of site.

Trill must have misjudged the distance of the river as it was at least a three hours walk to the small stream, we were closer to the mountain than we were to the camp.

* * *

 **Poseidon Wasser POV:**

I sat on top of a small mound on the other side of the island, overlooking the crystal blue waters. I was correct, the island was circular with the mountain in the middle, it took a while but I managed to get to the otherside.

The sun always looked beautiful setting against the sea, the waves catching the light and sparkling. I had lost my backpack but I still had the canteen that was tied around my waist so I had water and I was willing to bet that there was some kind of fish in the sea. There had to be.

I laid down on my jacket and looked up at the orange sky. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves hitting the shore and thought about home and my family. I wasn't sure I could ever forgive my father for what he did but as much as it angered me, I just wanted to be home with him, hug him and never let him go.

Suddenly, birds screamed and flew from the trees above me, terrified and flying across the ocean. I sat up, fearsetting in as I watched them Silhouette against the orange sun. I opened my mouth to shout for help when the ground under me started to shake.

* * *

 **Lux Hymenoor POV:**

We sat in silence in our cave, eating our berries and leaves. None of us was sure if you could eat leaves but they were not deadly and we weren't picking when it came to food. Not when we were all starving.

"Is there any more leaves?" I asked Tristan whose sunken eyes glanced down at his empty plate then back up to me, shaking his head. He went to apologies when something galloped past our shelter, a large stag, his brown eyes wide with fear. I watched in awe as five more passed, I had never seen one other than in books but the fear in his eyes told me this wasn't a beautiful moment.

Above us birds burst from the tops of the trees and high into the sky, the forest coming alive with the frightened screams of animals. Enoki threw his empty plate on the floor and dashed towards our supplies, gathering everything together. I looked on, knowing that if Enoki was this frightened, it was nothing good.

"What do you think spooked them?" Tristan asked, cocking his head to the side. I looked over to a few pebbles that stood in the mouth of the cave that started to shake, then they almost started to bounce. I looked over to Enoki who was already on the floor, his backpack covering his head like a helmet when the arena started to shake violently. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to cause some of the cave ceiling to crumble. Once it was finished, Enoki ran past us, his eyes frantically looking over to the mountain.

"We have to go!" he shouted, slinging the backpack over his shoulders "and away from that thing!" he was hard to hear over the sound of terrified animals.

"Why?" Tristan asked, slightly reluctant.

"Because it isn't a mountain,"

* * *

 **Altair Malark POV:**

I had left Selena back at camp, she hadn't spoken or even moved since she had killed Indy three days ago. When she slept, she was always awoken by her own screams of terror. She was the realistic choice of the supplier when it came to food, she was used to hardships and would be able to find food no matter where she was. But as she was out of action, it was down to me to feed us.

Once I had seen the careers had broken up, due to most of them being dead, I decided it was worth to see if the cornucopia was empty. I moved Selena as far as I could but she told me straight, she wanted to be left behind this time. I agreed, she wasn't too far that I had to worry.

However, it seemed someone had got here before me, Skau Sheerwater from District Four. She was clearly waiting for someone, her back turned to me and leaving a backpack vulnerable, only a few feet away from me. I smiled and got ready to run for it when I felt a cold blade pressed against my throat. I tensed up when ready to die but instead, I was pushed into the open and towards Skau.

"Darling, look who I found!" my attacker said with joy, I recognised his gruff voice as the rapist from Eleven. It shocked me, I expected it to be the male from One or Four but the way Skau looked at me, she wasn't happy with the alliance either.

"Do you want to kill him or should I-" Keith was cut off by the arena shaking once again like it had about an hour ago but this time, it was violent. Knocking down trees and pulling the tide out. Keith let go and moved towards Skau, for the first time looking terrified. I took my chance and darted back towards the tree line.

I was halfway when a sonic boomed shot through the air, causing my airs to ring. They came, again and again, even Skau and Keith dropping to the floor, their hands covering their ears. Animals screamed once more as the ground continued to shake but this was not an earthquake.

Keith screamed when he looked up as saw the head moving along the tree tops, a strange moaning sound rumbling through the air. It passed in front of a small clearing and the three of us saw it in all of its glory.

It looked like a large, skinless human but walked like someone who was intoxicated. A large smile was sprawled across it's face as it walked in the direction of mine and Selena's camp.

"Selena!" I screamed, turning back round to the tree line and running back into the forest. Skau called out for me to come back but I ignored her, I had to get to Selena before...well whatever that was got there.

As I ran through the noisy forest, alive with the frightened sounds of animals and tributes, there was another sonic boom but this one shook the arena, making even the giant humans drop to the floor, holding the holes in their heads that I assumed were their ears. I heard Skau and Keith scream all the way from the beach and forced myself to look at the mountain. But it wasn't a mountain.

It was on fire, blasting black smoke into the air, red hot lava trickling down the side. A canon ran out and I continued my race towards Selena. It was a volcano.

* * *

 **Sponsor gift time. If your tribute is alive, you may send them a sponsor gift. The survivors of this event will gain a sponsor gift. I am only leaving it open to submitters of the tributes as I only want one sponsor per character. If your character dies, you may give that sponsor gift to someone else. I hope you enjoy this and I hope you don't hate me too much haha. **

**-Robin**


	28. And Then There Were Nine

**I will put mentor views on the fallen tributes in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Trill Poyze POV:**

"Wake up!" I screamed at Heavenly's lifeless body. Her body remained unresponsive to my cries or the burning inferno behind me. I felt for her pulse but it was as steady as always, she must have been skipping through a meadow. I mean, don't mind me, I was only trying to save her life.

A cannon shook the arena, the first of many, "Noah, Daston!" I screamed at the burning forest around me but there was no answer. I looked back over to Heavenly and then back over to the volcano. I only had one choice. I hauled the girl to her feet and then threw her over my shoulder. She was much heavier than I expected and it took all of my strength to lift her up and run with her.

I was much slower than I would have been by myself but I was not about to have a girl's death on my conscious. However, as the smoke got thicker, she seemed to be getting heavier and heavier. It was getting to the point that it was either me or her.

A few metres away from the beach, I found a small cave and placed Heavenly down. I took off my jacket and placed it under her head and left. The cave was underground so there was a chance the smoke and flames might not reach her. Either way, I would be able to find her after this was over.

I ran towards the beach, a large smile on my face as I picked up speed through the undergrowth. Suddenly, a large leg stepped into view. I tried to dodge it but the force of the giant food impacting the ground knocked me down.

I fell to the ground and looked up at the leg's owner. Look down at me was a large, human type mutt with a large smile across his face. I let out a little scream and tried to scramble to my feet but the monster already had his arms wrapped around me.

I screamed and clawed at it's hands but the skin was thick and I accomplished nothing more than tearing each one of my nails from my fingertips. I screamed out in pain, it's grip around my waist becoming tighter by the second. I punched it's face with all my might as it opened it's large mouth. It's teeth were blunt like a human's but it's breath stank of rotten flesh.

"Trill!" I voice called from behind me. I craned my neck until I saw Noah, his body shaking and eyes full of tears.

"Run!" I screamed, still trying to wiggle free, "go to the beach!" he opened his mouth to speak but then just gave a quick nod and ran past me, trying his best not to look back. He was quickly followed by Daniel and Wover.

I closed my eyes tightly as the giant human placed me in it's mouth, rubbing my head gently along his teeth. For the tiny second, I opened my eyes, I saw him closing his mouth around my head. A few seconds later, I felt it. The pain was horrid as I felt his teeth slowly crack through my skull.

"I am sorry!" I screamed towards my District, tears streaming down my face, "I am sorry-" I was cut off when my skull gave away and the monster bit my head clean off.

* * *

 **Wover Breen POV:**

I watched as Daniel moved towards Noah and Daston who were collecting water by the stream. He crept towards them, holding the spear he had stolen from me a few hours before. I just wanted all of them to leave so I could quickly run to the stream and get my water.

Daniel pulled back the spear and got ready to throw when the earth started to shake and the sky started to fall. Well, that's what I thought it was at first. When I looked where they were coming from, part of the mountain collapsed and fell on top of the small boy from District 10. He managed to let out a little scream before the rocks hit and entombed him. Blood seeped out through the cracks and a cannon boomed.

Noah, the boy from Seven turned to run, locking eyes with Daniel. The boy gripped his spear tighter but his eyes drifted back to Daston, allowing Noah a few seconds to escape. While Daniel's attention was diverted, I followed suit, running through the forest and aiming for the beach.

Daniel was running behind me, out of breath and clearly terrified as he looked back at the bubbling volcano and the ash that rained from the sky. He had no intention of killing me, he just wanted to get away from it all.

When the beach was in sight, I followed Noah through some bushes that opened into a small clearing. At first, I blocked out the screams but when Noah stopped, his mouth wide with shock. I followed his gaze to a large, human like creature, almost as seven metres tall holding Trill tightly in his hand as he opened his mouth. I refused to look any longer and continued to run towards the beach, trying to block the horrifying creature out of my mind.

As my feet hit the sand, a large hand swung towards me. I only had a few seconds to react, jumping into the air as the hand sweeped under and grabbed Daniel who was only a few feet behind me.

I spun around on my heel, falling into the sand as I looked up at the giant creature, this one had shaggy ginger hair and bright green eyes. Daniel scream, throwing the spear at the creature but the small weapon just bounced off it's skin.

"Help me!" He screamed towards me, his eyes wide and teary. I wanted to help but I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I dreamed, I would not have been able to save the boy. I did the next best things, I furthered my chances.

I ran towards him, the boy relaxing slightly as I picked up the spear and looked up at him. Then I turned and ran towards the water were many tributes had already gathered. He screamed like he was slowly being crushed and I guessed he was as the monster's grip got tighter and tighter the more Daniel struggled.

"They can't touch saltwater!" the boy from Twelve, Altair screamed, waving at me to come closer. Lux, Enoki, Tristan, Keith, Skau, Noah and Andalusia were here but no one was killing each other, they were watching the hell unfold around them. As we did so, were drifted further and further away from the beach, well, all but Skau.

Skau looked back at the water, her blue eyes widening. She turned and ran towards the tree line once again, only to be forced back when a titan ran after her. Keith ran to meet her, holding her in a headlock as he dragged her back to the water, despite her struggling. She was mumbling something so in the end, Keith threw her to the ground, anger in his brown eyes.

"What?" he shouted, clenching his fist.

"The water, it is going out," at that moment, we all turned in unison so see a large wave heading towards us.

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

The wave smashed into us, the strength holding us under water as we were thrown about. No matter how hard I had tried to get to the surface, the current just pulled me down. Although it only was about one minute, it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of salty water flowing into my lungs as I spun around. I expected it to stop when we reached the beach but it still carried on going until uprooted bushes started to fly past.

As quick as the wave had engulfed me, it had released me, leaving me coughing and spluttering on the forest floor. Sherry was already up and running deep into the destroyed, charred remains of the forest.

I looked over to my right and saw Selena follow suit, making sure to avoid me. I couldn't see Poseidon anywhere but he was a Four, he had most likely surfed the waves.

* * *

 **Tristan Cathflow POV:**

I stumbled up the beach, confused, in pain and disorientated. During the wave, four canons had gone off. Despite being conscious at the time, I expected one of them to be me.

As I walked up the beach, I passed the body of the small girl from Five, Lux's District partner. She had been volunteered in here because she killed two people but now, she just looked like a small child. Her body battered and broken as it leant against a tree, her neck bent in an awkward position. Salt water trickled out of her mouth, her blue eyes still wide in shock. It made me wonder if the last thing she ever saw was the trunk of tree coming towards her, too fast to react.

A few more feet, I found Noah hanging from the tree, his body wasn't broken, meaning he must have drowned. I had read somewhere that the human could breathe in salt water for ten minutes, the boy must have never closed his mouth. A few seconds after I spotted him, the tree gave way, falling on top of his body.

 _Two more dead_ I thought to myself as I carried on, my eyes trying not to look for dead tributes, but I couldn't help it.

A few seconds later, Lux came crashing through the burnt forest, screaming my name as he carried a small boy in his arms. Enoki.

I rushed over to help as he laid the boy down and started to do CPR once more, like I was sure he did when I found him.

I watched in horror as Lux tried his best to revive the boy, determination on his face as he pumped the water out of his lungs. The less response Enoki gave, the more violent and terrified his actions became.

"Lux," I mumbled but the boy ignored me, continuing in his futile attempt to bring Enoki back to life. "Lux!" this time he stopped and looked up at me, his brown eyes glossy and teary. "He is gone, I have already heard his canon-"

"Maybe that wasn't him-"

"He would have woken up by now, he is gone," Lux let go of Enoki's body and sat down, letting all the fear and horror seep away.

"He-he was just a kid,"he whimpered, trying his hardest not to cry. Little children died all the time in the Games but I guess it never truly hit home until it was a little child you had spent over a week with, got to know his bubbly personality, snarky comment and had saved your life from a volcano and mutts, was lying dead in front of you.

"We all are just kids," I mumbled in reply, trying to act like the calm, brave one in the situation but I really just wanted to punch a wall.

"It's not fair," Lux sobbed, burying his head in his lap and trying to forget the world.

* * *

 **Now the eulogies are going to be short this time because I just don't know what to put. I have got to the stage where I needed to kill A LOT of characters off and it came down to random picks and characters I didn't think I was doing justice. These, sadly are the unlucky guys.**

 **Thanks to CaptainofTheKeep for Altair Mellark and Daston Smart, Yogy2404 for Noah Prones, SlytherinPrincessAtWork77 for Heavenly Aquarius Rose and Andalusia Electra, Norbus95 for Daniel Bo, Carlpopalol for Enoki Smith and FrostedDusk for Trill Poyze. I am sorry they died but I hope you continue to read.**

* * *

 **17th-Daston Smart, District 10-Crushed by landslide**

 **He was suicidal but wanted to die by someone else's hand and I was just not sure how to write that. R.I.P Daston, I am sorry you never won and got the help you needed but I don't think you really wanted to win.**

* * *

 **16th-Heavenly Rose, District 7-Smoke**

 **I toyed with Heavenly a lot. I backed myself into a corner by having Hap injure her. Even if she had woken up, she would still have been too weak to run from the burning forest. I should have killed her when she was attacked by the careers as I feel I dragged out her character for no reason. Trill tried to save her but sadly, left her in the path of the smoke. R.I.P Heavenly, I am sorry you just became a shell of the character you was, it is my fault.**

* * *

 **15th-Trill Poyze, District 11- Eaten by Titan**

 **Trill could have won but she was one of my random picks. I didn't feel I was writing her character to her full potential and the story line I had planned out for her just did not work. R.I.P Trill, I am sorry things went too fast for you to develop.**

* * *

 **14th-Daniel Bo, District 3-Eaten by Titan**

 **Daniel was a very engaging character from his form. He was meant to seem stupid up until the Games started when he would be revealed to be a master mind. Sadly, that just didn't work the for** f f **irst person as when I tried not to give it away in his POV's, he just came across as a jerk. That's why I hope turning to 3rd person will stop mishaps like with Daniel, happening. R.I.P Daniel, you were a good character who fell victim to my style of writing.**

* * *

 **13th-Altair Mellark, District 12-Drowned by Skua**

 **I was pleasantly surprised when people did not compare him to Peeta. Yes, they were related but Altair was very different. I think he was stronger than Peeta mentally and remove the wave and Keith, he could have made it to the end. Sadly, he ran back to the sea after not finding Selena. He was also too close to Skua, a master of swimming, when the wave hit. R.I.P Altair, Peeta made it out and destroyed the Games for both of you.**

* * *

 **12th-Andalusia Electra, District 5-Hit tree trunk**

 **She was an amazing character and died purely because it just was not her year. The Games went by too fast, the tributes were too spread out and she got separated from her alliance. R.I.P Andalusia, if I ever do a resurrection Games, I hope to see you back.**

* * *

 **11th-Enoki Smith, District 9-Drowned**

 **Enoki, like Andalusia, was a smart character who thanks to the seed of distrust he planted with Bellona during the chariots, he helped bring down the career pack. He knew the signs of a volcano and, like Skua, knew the tide was going out. Sadly, he did not have the strength to win. R.I.P Enoki. You name was to mock the fact I put Enoki, a japanese mushroom in a redwood forest but you were an amazing character.**

* * *

 **10th-Noah Prones, District 7- Drowned**

 **He died because he was not willing to kill. What the arena looks like now, killing will be the only thing that gets a tribute out alive. Noah would never betray his faith so it was only right he was put out of his misery before things got worse. R.I.P Noah, you was a good guy and I am sure people at home now understand you would never have raped that girl.**

* * *

 **Final 9 and we are only on the third day. Fun.**


	29. Mentors

**Taking a break from the arena for a bit, here the mentors for the Districts who are now out of the running for the Games. Three, Seven, Nine and Ten. We will go back to the arena and there has been a little time skip of three days. Most of the tributes went into hiding after so many tributes lost their lives so they have been in the arena almost a week. However, this takes place the same time of the previous chapter. If you sent your tribute a gift, they will get these next chapter. BTW there is a poll on my profile to see who you think will be the victor and you can review who you want to be the victor. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Sebastienne Rasheed, District Three Mentor**

It was unfair. Sebastienne has seen many mutts before these titans but at least with the other mutts, the tributes had a shot to escape. Even the most skilled would fall prey to their large hands and oversized teeth. Teje was gone too soon, Giacoma had gone into hiding after her death, locking herself away in her room and refusing to come out. Sebastienne sat alone with Lujza Darejan, mentor for District 5 when Daniel was caught. He wanted to scream, call it wrong and maybe even smash the TV. The blonde haired boy had always had a bad temper and on his first year as a mentor, he did such a thing when he watched his tribute burnt alive. But now, after so many years ten years of doing this job, he just learned to keep it in until he was alone in his room.

When Daniel's cannon sounded, Sebastienne rose from his seat, Lujza halting the cheering on of Lux and Andalusia to give him a quick, sympathetic look. Sebastienne paid no attention to the man and exited the room before the tears could escape from his eyes.

It might have seemed strange to an outsider, less than two weeks ago, Sebastienne had not clue whoTeje Blair and Daniel Bo was but less than two weeks ago,Teje and Daniel were living their lives, without the knowledge that they would soon be dead. That is what frightened him, this time, two weeks ago, Teje was most likely building a robot and Daniel was, well, being Daniel. They most likely made plans for today whether it be school or a job but now, they were both gone. One torn apart by a mutt and one killed before she even had a chance. What frightened him even more, though, was the fact that in two years, no one would remember them. They would be ghosts of the past, just two more dead tributes.

* * *

 **Gerhard Liboria, District 7 Mentor**

Gerhard shifted awkwardly in his seat when Heavenly's cannon sounded, the whole room turned to look at his reaction. He had purchased live streams of the girl to make sure Noah never touched her, not that there was much he could do if he did. However, when she died, not even waking up as the smoke slowly smothered her, everyone turned to look at him to see his reaction to his only hope being the tribute he hated so much.

Gerhard had to admit, he did not want the boy to die, he was slightly unhinged but he wasn't insane. Sadly, he didn't have time to react because a few moments later, Noah was engulfed by the wave, filling his lungs with the salty water. Pyrus showed up on the screen, the number Seven going dark behind him as he announced that District Seven was out of the Games. Gerhard left after that, not wishing to be around the other mentors as they hoped and cried for tributes that would never come home.

When he entered his room on the Seventh floor, everything seemed eerily silent. Gerhard was the only District Seven Victor so he was always alone but it came in handy when he wanted to take out his frustration on the things around him. When he walked out of the elevator and turned to his room, he caught sight of an Avox silently stood in the corner holding a letter tightly in her hands. Gerhard took it from her and enter the room, locking himself away for the rest of the night. He knew straight away from the fancy writing on the front of the envelope that it was from his sister, Maria, but what was written inside made his heart jump.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I feel the need to write to you after Noah's reaping, hopefully, this gets to you before his time in the arena. He did not rape me. He caught me cheating and broke up with me so I made up a lie to get myself off the hook. I know what I did was wrong and I am so sorry for turning you and the whole District against an innocent man but I didn't mean for him to be reaped. I mean, I did at first but not my whole life is full of guilt as people cheer on his death when I know he has done nothing wrong._

 _Again, I am very sorry but please don't hate him or be hard on him, just please get him back home, for me please._

 _Love, Maria._

Gerhard read the letter one more time before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin next to him. He then tore a lamp from the wall and threw it against the floor.

* * *

 **Roberto Salli, District Nine Mentor**

Enoki could have won. He was the only twelve year old most mentors had ever seen that had a fair shot. He was smart, cunning and willing to kill. Roberto never liked him when he lived in the Districts but as a tribute, he was a shot at victory for Nine and a chance for Roberto to step down as mentor. He could have done it too, if it was not for the wave.

Like the mutts, Roberto though the wave was childish and unfair. A tribute could fight against a rabid dog but they could not fight against a large wave. With Enoki's death, District Nine also lost their chance at another victor. Kirelle could have made it too, she just trusted Shelly too much. Taking on a career is never an easy task and even if she had been able to get the trident in time, Poseidon would have still overpowered and killed her. It was a fate she could not escape.

Roberto had lost two strong, potential victors in a matter of days but to the District, they were just losers. Unless you came home alive and with food, money and gifts, you were forgotten, the only people bothering to turn up to your funeral being your family. Once you were in the ground, you became a number, two more numbers added to the overall loss of children from Nine. Enoki and Kirelle didn't mean anything to nine now so while there families grieved, nine would carry on, over time, the two names becoming wiped from existence.

* * *

 **Amira Mellan, District Ten Mentor**

It happened too fast for Amira to react to Daston's death, it was not like Indy's death were Lujza had to cradle her as she screamed for Selena to stop. However, when the rocks fell on Daston, no one was expecting it. As the camera focused on the blood trickling from between the rocks, Amira still hoped that Daston would crawl out from under the rubble as the victor. After Indy's death, she knew it would be another year where she was not freed from the hell of mentoring but Daston offered the hope that she would not have to be alone for the rest of her days.

When Lujza burst through the door to her room, his brown eyes falling on his fiance, Amira knew it was over for another year. She looked back up to the screen and watched as the glowing Nine went out behind Pyrus, the announcement of District Nine being out of the Games once again.

"I tried my best," she whimpered to the white haired man. His usual cocky aura was replaced with one of concern for the woman he loved as he sat down next to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"That is all we can ever do," he sighed, clearly thinking back to his own tributes he had lost over the years. Considering he still had a surviving tribute, he would usually be cheering them on but every year, when Amira lost her tributes, he would come to her comfort, staying by her side until she felt better. "Come on, you will feel better around everyone else," he said, helping her to her feet and leading her down to the victors lounge.


	30. 12 Hours To Live

**Very big death chapter now, this takes place over 11 hours. Enjoy. Sorry I have been gone so much, college work. I hope to have the final Game chapter up this weekend but don't count me on that because it's my birthday on Sunday so. I am no longer reaping age ;) Also, you have until Sunday to submit to my third story so be sure to get any submissions in. I am looking for a few more.**

* * *

 **Wover Breen POV:**

I sat in the small cave that once held the body of Heavenly. I rolled her body out so she could be picked up and turned my back on the world. I had not heard a cannon in days, almost a week. It was honestly shocking and terrifying. Any mutts had been killed by the wave or fire. The forest was barren, the only hiding places were in the small caves dotted around the island. The wave frightened and injured most people, causing them to scatter and hide until they regained their courage.

When a voiced boomed across the Arena, I was not sure I expected any different. "Attention, Attention tributes, there has been a slight rule change, the Games will end in twelve hours at sunrise, if you have not chosen a victor yourselves by this time, one shall be chosen by public vote. This will be the only announcement!" and with that, the dead arena was silent again. I though over the announcement again and again in my mind. The words becoming more and more terrifying as I thought about it. I had twelve hours to be the last one standing otherwise my life would be in the public's hands.

I rubbed my hands anxiously when a shadow passed over my face, blocking out the bright moon. I jumped out of my skin, gripping my torch and shining it over to the silhouette. Her face and she gave a large smile. "Sherry," I gasped. She looked around the now bright cave and smiled larger.

"Do you mind if I come in?" she asked with a sweet innocent voice. I shuffled back, rubbing the pocket my pen knife was in as I shone the torch in her eyes. She recoiled, making a small grunting sound as she did so. "I just want to ally, neither of this will survive by ourselves," she growled. I lowered my torch and waved her in. It was risky but an alliance would at least give me a shot.

She smiled as she knelt down next me, eyeing up the canteen and torch that lay on the ground. "Is this all you have?" she gasped picking up the torch and turning it on and off. I disliked being in the dark with her so I snatched it back, laughing nervously as I did so. "Well, they can be deadly," she said, her eyes glazed over. "One quick blow to the head and they are a goner," now I would be lying if I didn't say this creeped me out but I could not help but look at her with wide eyes.

"Have you killed someone?" I asked but at that moment she burst into a fit of laughter. I nervously giggled along, uncertain of what to make of the situation. I looked back at the torch as the girl continued to belt out laughter. I must have drifted off again because when I turned around, she was swinging a large clever towards my head. I screamed and dived out of the way, the blade catching my arm. I for the exit but Sherry pulled me back with a force I would not have thought the girl would have. She pulled me into an embrace and pressed the clever to my throat, the sharp edge cutting through my skin slightly.

"Sherry!" I pleaded, tears streaming from my eyes as I winced from the almost unbearable pain of the blade against my throat.

"Nobody wants to kill," she sniffled, her salty tears fell onto my shoulder. I clutched my thigh in fear as she started to cry louder. "We all have our reason right-" I cut her off by pulling the blade free from my pocket and stabbing it as deep into her side as I could. She screamed in pain and pushed me off her, pulling the knife out of her as she did so. The clever clattered to the floor as she looks at me in shock.

"No, I can't," she whimpered, holding onto the bloody wound tightly, a small amount of blood trickling out of her mouth. "I was so close," she screamed, her thrashing from the intense pain she was feeling. I looked in her eyes, holding my bloody knife. All I could see was fear and pain but not pain from the wound, from being so close. Only a few more hours and she might have been able to go home, back to her family. However, as her body became weaker, she knew that everything she had done up until this point was useless.

"I hope you die too!" she screeched, blood splattering from her mouth and onto the floor. Not thinking straight, I left everything but the knife in my hand and ran as far away as I could from the cave until I heard Sherry's canon. That was the moment I slumped to my knees and started to cry.

* * *

 **Poseidon Wasser POV:**

I held my trident close, my body shaking from hunger as I walked through the ashy earth. I had managed to find water as a sponsor gift for surviving the wave but I was no out and my mouth felt horrible and dry. It took all my strength to just hold my weapon.

"Come on, we have to kill," someone grunted. I ducked behind a small rock formation and watched as Keith walked past, dragging Skua with him. She looked terrified, tears falling from her eyes. I hated Keith from the moment I laid eyes on him and now he was forcing someone as innocent at Skua to kill.

I used the last of my strength to aim my trident and throw but at the last moment, my blonde District partner screamed, knocking Keith to the ground and taking the trident to her chest Keith stood up, his body shaking as he looked at his ally choking on her own blood. I expected him to cradle her in her final moments maybe even tell her she was amazing but in classic Keith fashion, she yanked the trident free and ran off into the night.

I wanted to run over to Skua and cradle her, telling it was okay but I was helpless and frozen as I watched her struggling form in the darkness."I am so sorry," I whimpered, curling into a ball as I cried into the lifeless ground.

"It's okay," a gruff voice said. I turned around only to take an arrow to the face.

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

I watched Poseidon slumped to the floor, I turned and ran over to Skua. There was nothing I could do, I could be there with her. She seemed startled as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "I did like you...that's why I let you live," I choked, the words seeming out of place for the moment. She tried to smile but she was clearly in too much pain. She started flailing her arms but it took me a few seconds to realize that she was patting my silver bow. "You want me to kill you?" I asked. She gave a pained nod and my body stiffened. Like I was in a trance, I laid her body down and placed an arrow in my bow.

"You get to be Ezra now," I said, my voice cracking as I let the arrow fly into her skull, her canon sounded seconds after. Once her face flashed in the sky, I started to sob, letting my tough career persona fall away. Maybe I liked her more than I let myself believe.

* * *

 **Lux Hymenoor POV:**

Tristan and I walked back to back through the dark arena, too frightened to turn our torches. It took a lot of trust to allow someone to watch your back but killing the other off would be stupid. Both of us knew that we would have no chance of survival. After about an hour, she switched so Tristan was walking forward and I was moving backward.

Everything seemed quiet until a girl's scream shook the arena quickly followed by Tristan's pained cries. I jumped from behind him and darted into a bush. Tristan tried to follow me but he was in too much pain to move, his crotch sliced open. There was a primeval scream as a shadow ran a Tristan, pulling his head back by his hair and slicing his throat open, over and over again until his cannon boomed. By that point, his head was barely on his shoulders.

I was too frightened to cries or scream and I was ashamed I could do nothing until the shadow moved towards me, their screams mixed with whimpers as they charged me. I ran towards them, dragging my machete across their stomach as they dragged her knife along my face and chest. I got ready to deliver another blow but the shadow slumped to their feet, trying to hold in their organs before falling face first into the dirt, dead. The sky above me lit up with the faces of Tristan and Selena. I looked at the bloody at my feet as blood trickled down my face. Only then did I notice that it was the girl from Twelve, covered in ash and mud to camouflage herself.

She might have been dead but I guess she won in her own way, even if I won, she had left me with a permanent scar on my face.

* * *

 **Final four, congrats to the submitters of Aurum Stark, Wover Breen, Keith Weedon and Lux Hymenoor. District One, Five, Eight and Eleven. Who will win this year? Who do you think it will be? The finale is going to be very different this year, I can tell you that. If it was down to Capitol vote who do you think would be voted to win?**

 **Also, three of these final four (along with Selena) will get a what could have been POV. It is a the end of the story that shows you what would have happened if they had one. Anyway, the tributes that died.**

* * *

 **9th- Sherry Caldron, District 6-Stabbed by Wover Breen.**

 **Sherry was a really good character and she should have got further than this. She had the skill but I wanted her to represent that the smartest, most determined tributes can die at any moment. Everything she did was justified and she was not a bad person, just a terrified kid who wanted to go home. R.I.P Sherry, I really hope to see you in my future resurrection Games and I am sorry this was not your year.**

* * *

 **8th-Poseidon Wasser, District 4-Shot by Aurum Stark.**

 **Two District Four tributes have gone straight after each other, Aurum won't be popular with their mentors. Poseidon was a contender to win for a while but I decided as much as I enjoyed him, he was far too kind to ever win. I got the feeling he would rather be killed than kill someone himself. He was broken about killing a childhood friend but Aurum made it so he did not suffer for long. R.I.P Poseidon, you lived up to your name because you were godly.**

* * *

 **7th-Skua Sheerwater, District 4-Shot by Aurum Stark.**

 **Skua had a very interesting story that I don't feel I showed that well. She was in love with Ezra from '24 to Life', then lied about being trained, had a short fling with Aurum (who ended up liking her) and allied with by far the most deserving tribute to be voted into these Games. She was a frightened girl who was doing everything she could to survive. R.I.P Skua, you were a sweet tribute who now gets to be with Ezra.**

* * *

 **6th-Tristan Cathflow, District 6-throat slit by Tristan.**

 **Tristan was looking up all around but forgot to look where he was stepping. He was a contender to win but I decided he would never be welcomed back into his District because killing people in the arena won't prove you didn't kill your family. I thought this was the right place for him to die. R.I.P Tristan, you was a good friend and ally and** **I am sure whoever wins knows you did not hurt your family.**

* * *

 **5th-Selena Cole, District 12-Sliced by Lux Hymnoor.**

 **After she killed Indy, she was never the same. Her life was plagued with what she had done and even when she tried to fight, she was just too slow. She was not evil, the truth behind Tristan's horrific death was that she was terrified and just wanted make sure he was dead. She would have struggled with the guilt as a victor and I think she would not have been able to handle it. R.I.P Selena, at least you don't have to live with the guilt anymore.**


	31. And The Victor Is

**Wover Breen POV:**

His skin was sore from where the tears had soaked into the skin. Even now as he stumbled onto the beach, his hands still shook. Every few, weak steps, the boy would rub his hands to remove the blood. Some came off easily from the friction but he found it harder to remove the stains from under his nails. Just the thought of it made his stomach turn, the need to pull his nails from his fingers was sickening.

The sky above him was a dark blue, it was dawn so he only had about half an hour to win this otherwise it would go to public vote. Part of him wanted to go to public vote, if it was against Lux or Keith, he might have a chance. However, it was most likely going to be Aurum he would have to compete against, being a career and a pretty good-looking one at that, he did not stand a chance.

He contemplated these thoughts as he stood at the edge of the beach, looking out across the ocean. It was so beautiful, so tranquil, so much so you could be fooled into thinking it was perfect. That was if you ignored every child that had been slaughtered on the very same beach.

"Psst," someone called to him from a bush. Wover leaped into the air, pointing his knife towards the sandy blonde figure that walked out from the charred tree line. The male looked equally as terrified as Wover about being in the Final Four. "I just want to ally-"

"Yeah? Well the last girl who wanted to ally with me tried to kill me!" Wover snapped but his eyes were wide with humor, he was so sick of everything that he could not help but laugh at the situation. The kid who did nothing wrong was fighting for his life against a rapist, a trained killer and someone no different to him.

"I am sorry," Lux said pitifully, his brown eyes wide with sorrow. "But, I have a bomb and I can't set it up by myself, I promise after we get the other two, we will allow it to go to public vote," Wover was about to turn down the man's offer when he thought of something, if they could kill both Keith and Aurum, Wover could take Lux off guard, killing him before he knew what hit him. It angered Wover that this was what he had become but the was only one way home and that was not by making friends.

"Sure," he smiled, a snake-like grin.

* * *

 **Lux Hymnoor POV:**

The trap was set and all there was after that was to wait. Lux felt something off about Wover, the way he kept his hand on his pocket knife and kept glancing over to Lux like he was going to morph into a lion and eat him. However, Lux had also concluded that Wover would not attack him unless Keith and Aurum were dead considering Lux had the trigger to the bomb in his hand. He could set it off early and waste it, dooming them both.

It took about twenty-minutes but Aurum finally wandered into the beach and right into the trap that Lux and Wover had set. Lux glanced over to Wover, a worried look on his face. "Should we set it off now-" at that moment, Wover flung himself forward, a silver blur hitting him in his back. Lux stood up with a small scream, terrified. In front of him was Wover, choking, but alive, a trident in his back. Lux glanced behind him to see Keith strutting over, his stocky nature making him look terrifying.

Lux turned and ran into the open, holding the button above his head. "Catch!" he screamed to Aurum as he threw it in the air. The career let out a girly scream when he noticed what it was and grabbed it out of the air. Flinching as he did so. After he was sure nothing had happened, he watched Keith charge at Lux, the trident in his hand as he struck him around the head. Lux's head twisted slightly before he slumped to the floor, lifeless.

* * *

 **Aurum Stark POV:**

Keith was smiling from ear to ear as he looked up Aurum, past the lifeless bodies of Lux and Wover. His thumb instinctively went to press the button but that's when he noticed the small, silver plate that was badly camouflaged in the sand. He gave a small yelp and looked around for his bow and arrows only to find them by Keith, stuck in the sand where he had thrown them when he caught the trigger.

Keith snarled at him, finding humor in his panic expression. Knowing he had no other choice, Aurum charged at the man, trying his best to maneuver around the trident but it was futile, Keith had a longer reach. When Aurum was close enough, Keith jabbed the trident at the blonde male, striking him in the side. Aurum screamed, falling sideways, slightly but he managed to stay upright until Keith yanked the weaponed out of his body, tearing out a large chunk of flesh.

He let out a small laugh as he kicked the bow and arrow away from the male who was starting to crawl away from him. Every few steps, Keith would dig the trident slightly into the muscle on his legs and laughed at his pained screams. Aurum figured that if he was going to die, which he knew by the amount of blood he was losing, he would, there was only one way he wanted to go.

* * *

 **Keith Weedon POV:**

Keith laughed when Aurum final collapsed, straining for air as he clung to the large wound on his side. Keith continued to chuckled to himself as he dug around in his pack for the small canteen of salt water he had collected a few days prior.

"Please," Aurum silently begged as Keith walked up to him, a skip in his step. He stood over Aurum's body and smiled like a happy child before kicking him in the shoulder and with a sickening crack, braking it. Aurum clenched his right and now only working hand into a fist as he screamed from the pain but Keith was not done yet. He kicked Aurum's limp hand away from the wound and started to pour the saltwater onto it. The cry Aurum made was like something he had never experienced before, worse that when he raped that girl or blood eagled a man. It was so bad that Keith had his fill after only a few drops. Aurum used the last of his strength to roll his body away from the scarred man but this only made Keith angrier. The boy's playful smile vanished as he stormed over to the man, gripping his shirt and hoisting him up so he was slumped against an ashy tree stump.

He yanked his jaw opened and forced the lip of the bottle into his mouth, then, tilting Aurum's head back, he let out an bloodthirsty smile as he forced the salty water down his throat.

A few seconds after he pulled away, Aurum threw the contents of the bottle up, whimpering as he did so, tears streaming from his face. Keith just smiled, stepping a few steps back with a proud glint in his eye.

"You like the Four girl didn't errm...what was her name? Oh yes, Skua," he said throwing the canteen off to the side. Aurum looked up at him, his blue eyes full of sadness as his stomach contents dripping from his lip. "Well, I liked her too, very good in the sack, but I am sure you already knew that," Keith sighed, watching the anger spread across Aurum's face as he referred to the times him and Skua sneaked off together. "And every time we did it, she screamed for you to come save her but you left her, didn't you, big boy," Keith knelt down so he was eye level with Aurum. "You left her alone with a rapist because you thought being alone might win you this...ha! What a waste of time that was, and what a waste of time putting me in here was, I am going home baby-"

"No your not," Aurum croaked, a small smile on his lips.

"What-" Keith's eye widened when he Aurum opened his balled fist to show the trigger he held.

"Die you fucking rapist!" Aurum screamed, using the last of his time on this earth to slam the trigger down and detonate the bomb that Keith was stood on.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

* * *

 **Lux Hymnoor POV**

Lux woke to a loud buzzing in his ears, his eyes unable to open due to the bright light that burned his brown eyes, the smell of burning flesh overbearing.

"Wover?" he mumbled, the blood from inside his mouth spilling out. The bright light was blocked out when something leant over him, a sharp pain in his right arm 3as a liquid was injected into him that threw him back into darkness.

* * *

 **NOTE: Keith did not rape Skua, he said that to mess with Aurum. I doubt the girl would jump infront of a trident for him if he had.**

* * *

 **4th Place- Wover Breen, District 8-Trident to the back, thrown by Keith Weedon.**

 **Wover died seconds before the bomb went off from bleeding out. If Keith had not heard his and Lux's plan to blow him up, Wover would have been the victor. He was a sneaky character that I could have written better, I do admit. He didn't want to kill Sherry and he hardened after her death. He was willing to kill Lux to get home and his plan to betray him was clever and brave. Wover was a daydreamer who did not belong in the Games but he also did not have it in him to win. R.I.P Wover, thank you HoppsHungerFan for him. He was a good character who made it further than him and everyone else thought he would. 4th place is very good.**

* * *

 **3rd Place- Keith Weedon, District 11-Blown up by mine, set off by Aurum Stark.**

 **Keith was an ass, excuse my language, but he was. He was a convicted murderer and rapist who was voted in to die and nothing more. He died not even seconds before Aurum due to being directly on the mine when it went off. Part of me honestly did think about having him win during the bloodbath but I thought, nah. He would have been a different type of victor, I will give him that but I am sure The Capitol was not rooting for him to win and would have suffered a tragic accident shortly after his victory. His final moments were spent tormenting Aurum so he died like he lived, being a c**k. Thank you Lisaisanut, you sent in a character who could be used as a bad guy and although he was meant to go down in the bloodbath, every story needs a bad guy.**

* * *

 **2nd Place- Aurum Stark, District 1-Suicide, blew himself up.**

 **Aurum was a dying man the second Keith stabbed him and he knew that. However, there was no way Aurum was going to let someone like Keith win. Aurum was a trained killer but he did have a heart. Deep down, he disliked Keith for leaving Skua behind but most of all, he could see who was more deserving of a victory. Aurum died thinking Keith really did rape Skua but the lie gave him the strength to end Keith and the torment he had caused. Aurum may have lived a career but he died a hero. R.I.P to Aurum and thank you ApolloStJames for Aurum. He was a victor for a long time, switching places with Lux for weeks on end but in the end, Lux had the more unique post-games story. But honestly, if I do a resurrection Games, submit him again dude! I loved him.**

* * *

 **Victor- Lux Hymnoor, District 5**

 **And Lux is our victor. A few of you guessed this and I hope he is well received. I was wracking my brain for ages "how would Lux win against Keith and Aurum?" then I thought, I have never seen someone win by mistake. Lux did not win by mistake but he survived the blow to the head (which did crack his skull) and just happened to be out cold for the duration of the Aurum vs Keith show. I know it might seem horrid that he is going back to homophobia but I do have a plan. Plus, what better way to show them up than to have the innocent boy they punished for his sexuality come home to show them all up. Now, I don't think I do have any of these people on here but if you are against gays, understand that I am not and although I respect your beliefs and opinions, please don't not review anything hateful about his victory because Lux happens to be gay. I respect your thoughts on the topic so please respect mine and the fact Lux won. He did not win for his sexuality, he won because I enjoyed his character and being gay came with the package. That's all I will say on the matter. Any hateful comments that hold no respect for differing views will be deleted, thank you. Anyway, congrats to FrostedDusk on Lux, I hope you enjoy what I have planned for him.**

* * *

 **That's all for the Games side of things. I have three chapters left. Lux awaking/victory interview, Lux's victory tour/going home/future and the tributes who died in 5th-2nd place getting a what could have been chapter (what they their victories would have been like). So stick around for them. Once this story is done my full focus will be on Chosen Warriors so be sure to get a character in that if you want to be part of it.**

 **Also, I have one more request, I am looking for nine victors. My next Games takes place 10 years in the future so I need nine victors and I want you to make them. It's like submitting a tribute, submit as many as you like and I will pick the best nine. I will try and make them all mentors but please don't submit a District 2 male victor or District 5 male victor because I want them to both be Lux and Atlas still.**

* * *

 **The form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Career or not: (I will pick the Districts but let me know if they are from a career District or not)**

 **Games overview:**

 **I will also pick the year their Games were held by random. I look forward to seeing what you guys come up with.**

* * *

 **That's all for now, let me know what you thought!**

 **-Robin**


	32. Crowning

**Short chapter today but I would not be writing tomorrow because it's my birthday *little victory dance* so you get one today. It is still a pretty good length. In this chapter we see Lux wake up and his crowning. Next chapter is his victory tour (all tribute get a short POV about them like with Atlas) and him arriving home. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. I think my writing was very good in this one and I am super proud of myself. Also, I have two victors but I need seven more. If I don't get any, I will use them from the Chosen Warriors submissions that don't get in.**

* * *

 **Lux Hymnoor POV**

I stretched out my arms, my numb hands pulling at the linen bed covers, trying to yank them over my stone cold body but it was futile, the weight of my body held them in place. I let out a small whimper as I peeled back my eyelids, exposing my bloodshot, brown eyes to the bright, white, light. I turned my head to the side, my instinct told me to roll over but my body lacked the energy. I instead continued to squint towards the light, hoping that the longer I laid there, the better my sight would become. I must have been laid there for about a minute before something shifted above me and the light flickered off, casting me into darkness.

Moment by moment, the room started to morph into a variety of shapes. Most stayed still as I started to make out their intricate details. One, however, kept changing shape, pacing back and forth around the room. For a fraction of a second, the silhouette stopped and looked over to me, a small smile playing on his lips but a friendly one. For that moment, I thought he was Wover, stood at the base of my bed, watching with a sort of proud sadness as I started to come to my senses. My breath hitched as I attempted to fling myself forward but the straps that held me to the bed kept me firmly in place. My mouth swung open, dribbling slightly as I tried to mumble the boy's name.

"Don't try and speak," a deep, gruff voice whispered, a warm hand being placed on mine. I craned my stiff neck, looking to the side as the darkened formed of my mentor came into view. "You have been out cold for over a month, they say you need to take it slow," Luzja's tone sounded different from the arrogant demeanor that he usually broadcasted to his tributes. He sounded broken and sympathetic to my stiff, drip-fueled self. I turned away from him only to find what I though was Wover, gone. In his place stood a single chair. My heart jumped as the gruesome image of Wover being struck in the back by Keith's spear and left to die in the white sand flashed before my eyes. I wanted him to be here with me, Tristan and Enoki too and it saddened me more than waking up, wired like a machine that they would never grace this earth again.

I went to open my mouth when Lujza threw a small white board onto my lap along with a black pen and eraser. "If you insist on conversation, at least write it on here," I replied with a nod and started to scribble the words I wanted to cry out, down. It took a few attempts to allow my stiff, right hand to hold the pen and form readable symbols but I soon passed the board over to my mentor.

 _What happened to me?_

This made Luzja's face turn white as he passed me the board back. "Keith knocked you out and Aurum got himself and Eleven blow sky high...as for modifications, you needed new hearing, it was wack after the explosion, multiple burn treatments and skin grafts and an operation to sew your head back together," once he said the last few words my hand started to move towards my head. "I would not touch it, just try to forget it," he sighed, cracking his knuckles together, moving his blue eyes away from me. "They had to replace some of your teeth that got knocked out and they gave you some abs...other than that you escaped modification." I raised an eyebrow at this and started to scribble on my whiteboard once more.

 _Why did they give me abs?_

Lujza chuckled as he read my words, his voice tired and laced with defeat. "Why does The Capitol kill twenty-three children each year? I have found over the years that it is best not to think too hard about what they do otherwise your IQ lowers." we sat in silence after that, the only sound being the small electrical clock with it's synthetic tic as it flickered on the wall. After almost half an hour I gained the strength to ask a question I had feared the answer to since I woke up.

 _Are you happy I won?_

Lujza read these words and sighed, leaning his body back in the chair and rubbed his temples. The room was once again met with silence from both of us and I had all but given up hope that my mentor would answer my question when he squeaked out his well thought out answer. "I am happy for me, not for you," he said bluntly before turning his body away from me, ending our short conversation. I cast my eyes back to the holographic ceiling and the starry sky it showed, I did not understand what Lujza meant by his words but I was not completely sure I wanted to find out.

Three weeks later I stood before President Howlette in a gunmetal gray suit accompanied by a white shirt and tie, adorned with diamonds that caught the spotlight and shimmered. I tried to keep a large smile on my face, a grateful smile like Lujza had told me to sport but with every step the president made, the images of Enoki and Tristan's deaths flashed before my eyes. Enoki's panic expression as his lungs filled with salt water, the tears that streamed from Tristan's eyes as Selena tore the knife through his throat.

She flashed a soft smile as a child from my District stood by her side holding a velvet pillow. Ontop, sinking into the fabric, was an obsidian crown, sparks of blue lightning woven into the stone. At the front was a blue, engraved five to represent my District. That's when I realized that the sparks must have been the electricity my home created.

My brown eyes darted over to Lujza who tugged at the corners of his mouth, forming a smile as my own slipped from my face. My eyes then drifted over to the camera that was focused on me and my smile flashed back to life, raising my right hand and offering a small wave. Part of me did it to Brites, to let him know that everything I did was for him but I think part of me wanted to taunt my District. It was mandatory to watch the crowning and I wanted to remind them at every possible moment that I was coming home. Whether they liked my sexuality or not, I was their victory and they would always be associated with me, a thought that made me smile.

"Lux Hymnoor of District Five, you fought with honor and bravery. You have brought pride to your District and Panem...Your victory serves as a reminder of our mercy to your people so it is the greatest honor that I announce you The Victor of The Twenty-fifth Hunger Games, and first Quarter Quell," as she said this, she turned and picked up the crown from the pillow and turned back to me. I took my seat on the golden, red velvet seated throne and straightened my back. As she placed the crown on my head, I was shocked by the weight but I managed to keep my neck straight and a smile on my face. "May you live a long, honorable life and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

I **was thinking, in Catching Fire, it mentions that the victor of the 25th Games was most likely dead by that point. So that means by the 75th, Lux has passed away in the canon universe. However, this ain't the canon universe so woo for old Lux.**


	33. Lux's Victory Tour

**Long overdue but I DID IT! Final chapter. Hell Island is officially completed. Onto my third story, Chosen Warriors. I am so thankful to everyone who read, reviewed and submitted to this story. It has been a blast. I have learned a lot from this single story that I hope reflects in Chosen Warriors. So, without further interruptions, your latest victor, Lux Hymnoor!**

* * *

 **Lux Hymnoor POV:**

The train pulled into my station. I stood at the window as the world outside came to a stop. The vast area of woodland near my District replaced with a hundred unimpressed faces. I knew they would do nothing against me, the punishment would be too great but I still felt my heart jump as the metal door whooshed open. As I looked around the crowd, I felt myself give a sharp intake of breath. None of them looked happy to see me, like I was a cockroach they thought they had killed.

I looked over my shoulder towards Lujza who didn't even seem the slightest bit shocked. He gave me a shrug that said it all. Did I really expect my District to give up their beliefs, no matter how wrong they were, just for my victory? Even Lujza had told me himself that he shared their beliefs once but three weeks in a death Game shows you that there is other things to be concerned about other than who loves who. It was heartwarming to know he accepted me but scary to know it took a matter of life and death to change his mind.

Just as I was about to step off the train and onto the platform, twenty Peacekeepers huddled around me holding riot gear as they created a protective shield around me. One signaled me to step off the train while two more helped me and Lujza down. As they pushed through the silent crowd, the only people that looked happy were the small children that held their packages of sweets tightly in their hands but in time, they would learn to hate me to. No matter what fortune I earned them.

As we were lead through the streets, a familiar voice called my name "Lux, my boy!" I turned to see my mother running towards me, her arms out wide and tears streaming from her eyes. I halted as my brown eyes fell on my father who dragged his feet behind my mother, is face stern. "I was so worried you was going to die." she went to hug me but the Peacekeepers around me put their shields up, blocking her attempts.

"You missed me?" I said breathlessly.

"Of course, we never wanted you to go but it was necessary-"

"What?"

"The silly facade needed to stop, you can't live in this fantasy world forever," my father said bluntly, earning an angered side glance from my mother.

"What we means is, you are a victor now, you could have any woman in this District...once you get married, all of this will stop and in time, you will fix yourself-"

"You think if it was that easy I would not have done it by now? Just so I could live a normal life?" I asked, trying my best to stop the tears falling from my eyes.

"If that is how it is going to be, then you are no son of mine," my father sighed, grabbing my mother's arm and pulling her away.

"Please, just think about how your attention seeking is effecting this family and tearing us apart, we love you," she cried as my father pulled her away.

"If you loved me, you would accept me!" I bellowed, tears streaming from my eyes. As the crowd from the station booed me, Lujza pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Don't cause a scene," he hissed before pulling away and pushing me forward. As I moved away from the loud, heckling crowd who comforted my family, telling them they did the right thing, I kept my head low. I could feel the stares of disgust as I walked past the marketplace and towards the victors village. At one point, a group of children were told to move on by Lujza as they cursed in my direction. As The Peacekeepers stopped to lock the gate behind me, I noticed a small figure stood outside one of the houses.

"Brites!" I screamed with joy as I darted from the shield of Peacekeepers, much to their protest and ran towards the boy. When I got close enough, I saw he had thick tears streaming down his face and his body was shaking from his whimpers.

"Your parents left, they didn't want to be near me," he sighed, trying to keep a brave face on.

"What did they say to you?" I asked, but Brites just forced a smile and shook his head.

"I missed you," he said through a small hiccup, a weak smile tugging at his lips. I could not help the large one that engulfed my face as I pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you too," I sighed into his collar.

I stayed in the front room of my new house, taking in the size and sheer amount of money that went into creating it. Brites showed the Peacekeepers and Lujza out of the house and locked the door behind them, fearing what would happen if he did not. I heard him walk next to me, looking at the both of us in the mirror that was hung over the fireplace, framing both of us in a solid gold frame. I looked at the difference in our looks and clothing. I was polished, my hair styled and my clothes were crisp and clean. Brites, on the other hand, looked like he had been living on the streets, which he most likely did after our relationship became public. His hair was mangled, his eyes weak, his skin covered in dirt and his clothes were dirty and worn out.

He turned to me with the weak, lonely smile and tugged at my white shirt, transferring some dirty onto it. I turned to him and he let out a weak laugh as he looked me in the eyes. "Say, those are some nice clothes, you think I could get any?" I tried to smile back but I felt myself falling so allowed myself to slip down the wall until I sat on the floor. "Are you okay?" Brites gasped, running to my side.

"No one cared in that arena that I was Gay, I was either an ally or a threat...For the first time in months, I had real friends who could look past my sexuality and stand by my side...but now they have gone," I said this with hardly any emotion as I looked around the house I had won but did not earn. "I killed people, Brites, I turned into a monster and almost died yet my family still can't look me in the eye because I am not normal-"

"You are normal, The Capitol is fine with gays-"

"The Capitol is not really the definition of normal, babe," I sighed, banging my head against the back to the wall.

"Hm, true but what I am trying to say is that does not matter, no one is normal, to The Capitol, we are freaks but it is the other way around for them," I tried to listen to his words but tears started to stream from my eyes. "I thought you were going to die in that arena, that I was going to be left in a place that never accepted me, nowhere safe to go so even if I only have you, I could not wish for anything more," his final few words stuck my head and bounced around like a tennis ball. I looked up at him with wonder and he raised an eyebrow.

"I know how I can make my victory worth it!" I cheered, wiping my tears and rushing out of the room.

* * *

By the time the victory tour came around, I had already proposed to Brites. I loved the man, if my family wanted to pretend I was not their son, so be it. I had decided to no longer hide from who I was anymore, I only had one life and I had to prove to all the fallen tributes that I had earned it.

I and Brites opened up our home to people of all ages of different sexualities. We were a safe place they could go. None of them ever came clean to their families but we offered a home they could be themselves in. It was rather shocking but also made me and Brites feel less alone to see how many people shared our struggles.

When it was time to leave my District again, it was nice to see the faces of the adults and the children we helped smiling as I boarded the train.

The first stop was District Twelve and although I did not know the tributes by name, I definitely knew them by looks. The District stared me down as I made my scripted speech, Selena's face looking down at me with hatred. I wanted to tell them that I was frightened and didn't think but nothing could bring back their children.

Next was District Eleven. It seemed Keith had no family or at least, no one who wanted to own up to being his family. Trill's couldn't even look me in the eye, to them, Trill should have been stood in my place.

District Ten was my first ally, Daston. I did not know him long but he was so young, it was sad to see his face and empty eyes. He wanted to die but he didn't have to. I never knew Indy but I could tell she carried so much regret she should have.

District Nine was the one I was dreading. Kirelle was not so bad, I did not know her but I guessed she was a nice person who did not deserve her death. However, Enoki, I knew all too well. I could hardly speak when I said his name. I promised to protect him but every time I thought about him, I just saw his mangled body on the shore. I was happy when it was time to leave.

District Eight was hard, again. I never knew what District Wover from but when I saw his face, my heart sank. He was my final ally who was so close to being where I stood now. His family and friends seemed heart broken as I talked about the tributes, the script I read sound so harmless and meaningless.

District Seven, I only knew Noah, I was not even sure when he died, I must have missed his cannon or I forgot, I hoped it was the first one. Heavenly always seemed kind and sweet, even if I only knew her for a little while.

District Six was Sherry and Tristan. I expected Sherry to win, she always seemed smart and cunning but she died hours before Tristan. My ally, he shouldn't have died where he did. Maybe it was fate but it was not his fault he stood on a sleeping Selena.

As District Five was my own District, we missed it out and went straight to Four. I never knew the tributes from there so it was easy. I could tell that they were not normal careers by the way their families wept for their loss of a child, not the loss of a victory.

Next was Three with Teje and Daniel. I did not know either of them again so like Four, it was easy. However, when Teje's father dropped to her knees and started to sob, I hated myself for placing such little value on their lives just because I did not know them.

Again, I had no connection to the two from Two, Logan and Hap. However, even though Logan seemed to angered and mean, I felt sorry for him. I am sure once it started, he did not want to be in the Game anymore than me. Hap's family, including the Mayor, looked sad as she Watched over them.

I was not sure what to expect from District One, their tribute dying to give me victory. I was briefed that they classed it as a suicide and did not see Aurum as brave in the slightest, even if to me, he was the bravest man alive. Bellona was a traitor, trying to kill her own District partner. All in all, it must have been the only year they were happy they did not win. Even if to me, both of their tributes were deserving of it.

After the party at The Capitol, I called Brites on these things called phones, something I had never seen before. His voice soothed me and assured me that I would be home soon.

"They say after the tributes are reaped in a few months, I won't be able to come home for ten years," I sighed, still angered by the idea.

"We will just have to make sure you get a Victor then," he said, trying to lighten the mood. It was not working.

"It's not fair, I was hoping after we married, we could maybe look into adoption-"

"We can do that when you come home-"

"In ten years?" I laughed in disbelief.

"Sure," he chirped, I could already picture the childish grin on his face.

"Will you be able to wait ten years for me?" I asked, taking a bite from my taco and leaning back in my chair.

"Dude, I allowed my family and District to disown me to be with you, I can wait ten years...even if that is a bloody long time."


End file.
